Beautiful Broken Silence
by Without permission
Summary: upload AGAIN ;; harry tortures himself and Draco seems to always save him, the war's still on, vampires, veelas, heirs COMPLETED!
1. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter neither Cut (i guess)

Ok, Thanks tigerlilly for telling me about Cut, or at least reminding me!!!! Yeah, I got inspired by this book called Cut by Patricia McCormick, go out and read it it's a very moving story PLUS awesome! yeah...........(smiles)

* * *

Chapter One: Silence  
  
-  
  
Nightfall found Harry sitting on his bed hugging his knees. Every night ever since vacation started he kept having recurring nightmares.  
  
All of them always ending up with Sirius dead whether the dream started out good or not. It made Harry slowly stop sleeping, fearing that he'd dream about it again, feeling the pain inside him grow stronger.  
  
He sometimes wished he were Hedwig, sleeping calmly in her cage, not worrying about anything. Whatever he thought, he was wrong.  
  
Although she was just and owl, Hedwig was still worried about Harry, his lack of sleep, lack of food.  
  
She wasn't in her cage tonight; she was out hunting for food.  
  
Although the Dursleys fed Harry in the same equality as their own, Harry barely ate. After the third day he answered back to the Order of The Phoenix that he was fine, trying not to worry them now that they had Death Eater attacks to be worried with.  
  
The days passed by, getting closer to the end. Harry only half wished to go back.  
  
Hermione and Ron sent letters to him, asking him how he was and if they should send anything to him.  
  
He'd answer back saying he was fine and didn't need anything. Worrying his friends would be worse, they'd start asking him questions, trying to comfort him tell him things he didn't want to hear, especially if they were about dead people he knew.  
  
He realized that his anger would lead to something he didn't want. Last year he kept losing his temper, he didn't want to do that anymore, he never wanted to feel anger ever again.  
  
He wished he were dead, he'd be with his family, the people he desired to be with his whole life. The more he thought about them, the less he ate, and the less he ate, the weaker he got. He almost fainted when he was buying his things at Diagon Alley.

* * *

The Dursleys car drove past Harry once he got on the side walk. Sighing he walked inside Kings Cross, pulling his trolley, it seemed a lot heavier than before.  
  
Walking through platform nine and three quarters he saw the Weasleys and Hermione by the train.  
  
Ron was the first to notice him. "Harry?" He walked up to his old friend, worried, Harry didn't look healthy, he was skinnier than before, and weaker as well, "Harry?"  
  
Hermione ran up to them, she paled when she saw Harry. "You said the Dursleys were treating you good!"  
  
Harry nodded weakly. Looking at his friends seemed painful; he didn't want them to see him like this.  
  
"What happened?" Ron looked at Harry in the eye, trying to find an answer. Harry didn't answer his question; he didn't want to talk at all. Talking just made him lose energy.  
  
"Harry please say something, you're not like this," pleaded Hermione trying hard not to release her forming tears.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Harry what happened to you?" gasped Mrs. Weasley running to him.  
  
"He's not saying anything," frowned Ron.  
  
"What? Harry why are you-"  
  
He walked on, pulling his trolley with him; Hedwig stared back at the others from her cage, her worry very visible.  
  
After finding an empty carriage Harry tried as hard as he could to put his trunk up at the baggage compartment. His weak arms weren't strong enough but he somehow pulled through.  
  
Feeling tired already he lay down on his seat and rested, not noticing Ron and Hermione coming in.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" whispered Hermione worriedly.  
  
"He should have said something, he kept saying he was fine in his letters," said Ron angrily.  
  
"We're sending him straight to the Hospital Wing once we get to school."  
  
"And get him angry, no thank you, you know exactly what he'll think if we do."  
  
"What do you care about more? His opinion or his health?" Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"His health," he sighed.  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"Ok fine, we'll send him to the Hospital wing. But if he gets angry it's your fault."  
  
Hermione frowned at him then sighed. The train ride went on in silence; it wasn't until it was up to the middle of the journey when Hermione spoke again. "Why is it always Harry who has to suffer so much? I mean-"  
  
The door opened and Draco and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle appeared. Draco looking snobbishly smug and the two gorillas looking as dumb as usual, just bigger.  
  
"Well look what we've got here, the mudblood, the weasel and the-boy- who-just-won't-die," Draco said in his usual smug tone.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy, we're not in the mood," said Ron angrily.  
  
"Well that makes things more amusing now doesn't it?"  
  
"Malfoy, go away, suck on someone's dick or something, like the good little slut you are," sighed Hermione. Ron tried hard not to laugh too loud because of Harry. Dracos' face went pink, either it was anger or embarrassment, either way it was still funny.  
  
"That just shows what you do behind your friends back."  
  
Hermione sighed again. "Malfoy, either you go away or you think of a better come back."  
  
"I'm not taking orders from a mudblood!"  
  
Harry stirred a little.  
  
"Well then you might as well go away, you wouldn't want to catch our germs do you? Unless you want to know how it is to live our lives?"  
  
Draco looked down at the sleeping Harry. "What's up with him? Too much hero trauma?"  
  
"What would you know about trauma? All you do is sit around making people do what you want them to do," Ron almost yelled.  
  
"You must want that very much don't you?"  
  
Ron sat up but Hermione pulled him down, glaring menacingly at Draco.  
  
"I seem to have touched a nerve."  
  
She stood up, her wand pointing to his forehead. "Malfoy either you get out or I'll make you feel pain like you've never felt before, then again your father might have done the same curse on you."  
  
Draco glared at Hermione. "Don't talk about my father that way, and what do you know about curses, you'd cry over hurting a fly!"  
  
The witch with the trolley full of sweets and drinks came up behind Draco. "Would you like anything off the trolley?"  
  
Still glaring at Hermione, Draco and his body guards walked away.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione you got any galleons or sickles with you?" Ron muttered to his friend.  
  
"What?" Ron pointed to Harry, "OH! Yeah, I have some money," she took out some of her money from her pocket and handed them to Ron who bought as much as he could.  
  
---  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was with his parents, at the park, with Sirius and Remus.  
  
They all sat under a tree watching the children play in the playground.  
  
Everything was so happy, so peaceful. For a second he thought nothing bad would ever happen.  
  
That's where he was wrong.  
  
A green light blinded Harry's vision. After it left he found himself in a destroyed park.  
  
The swings, and monkey bars were all rusty in the playground, the slide was split in half, there was nothing left of it but remains.  
  
Looking around Harry saw dry leafless trees, crumpled plants and leaves scattering the floor.  
  
He stood up and turned to the others, he paled.  
  
His parents were wrinkled, and dead, their bones very noticeable, the same with Remus and Sirius. They were all dead, rotting into dust.  
  
---  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" Ron shook Harry, trying to pull him out of his sleep.  
  
Harry quickly opened his eyes, tears started fill them, and he didn't stop them from flowing out.  
  
"Harry it's ok, it's just a nightmare," said Hermione hurriedly as she carefully lifted him into a sitting position, he was so light that it scared her. What was more was that he didn't make an effort to push her away or sit up himself.  
  
"Here, have some chocolate," Ron held out the chocolate but Harry never took it, "come on mate, you gotta eat something, at least drink some pumpkin juice."  
  
"He's not hungry Ron."  
  
"Yeah but look at him, he's gotta eat something."  
  
"That's why we're gonna get him to the hospital wing when we get to school."  
  
"Well excuse me; I was just trying to help."  
  
"I know you were. Harry we're gonna bring you to the hospital wing, I don't care what you say, you've got to go."  
  
Harry didn't protest, he calmed down a little, he didn't care where he was going now, what scared him was WHY he was thinking these things.

* * *

That's the first chapter (smiles) REVIEW please! and if it's a flame could you at least make it nice, y'know like mother to daughter not bully to midget...........(puppy dog eyes)


	2. Disturbing Discovery

Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
I am sooooo sorry to whoever's reading this, the damn thing keeps disappearing all the time and it's REALLY pissing me off if this happens again I'm gonna start complaining this to the ff.net dudes

* * *

  
  
Chapter Two: Disturbing Discovery  
  
-  
  
The train slowed to a stop. Ron and Hermione quickly took Harry out of the train and rushed to their giant friend who was calling out for the first years.  
  
"HAGRID!" Ron called running and almost falling to him.  
  
"Hello Ron, had a ni-what's wrong? Wha' 'appened ter Harry?" Hagrid looked down at the weak, skinny teen.  
  
"He won't tell us, can you help us get him to the hospital wing?" Hermione pleaded as she held on to Harry, fearing he would fall.  
  
"Follow me-HOLD ON A SEC FIRS YEARS!" he hurried off to one of the carriages that were connected to the thestrals.  
  
Not looking to what Hagrid was doing, Ron and Hermione quickly put Harry in the carriage.  
  
"What do you think he's doing?" Ron tried to look through the window. He suddenly felt something fall on his side. Turning, he nearly gasped.  
  
Harry had fallen unconscious landing on Ron. Hermione was getting more scared than ever, why was Harry so weak?  
  
All of the sudden they started to move quickly towards the castle. So fast that trees were passing by in blurs.  
  
Almost as quickly as they wanted they arrived in front of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione quickly conjured a stretcher. Ron laid Harry on it and the rushed in the castle through the halls and to the hospital wing. 

"What on earth happened!?" gasped Madam Pomfrey when Ron and Hermione arrived with Harry in the stretcher.  
  
"He wouldn't tell us, he fainted on our way here," Ron quickly said.  
  
"What do you mean he wouldn't tell you? Oh never mind, lie him there," she pointed to the bed next to her and she rushed to get a potion.  
  
Hermione and Ron lay Harry carefully on the bed; both were getting more afraid, Harry was so light.  
  
"You can go off to the feast," Pomfrey hurried to Harry with a vile in her hand.  
  
"No, we want to stay here," protested Hermione. Ron was about to go but he quickly turned back, trying to ignore his growling stomach which he had the suspicion everyone heard.  
  
"He'll be fine, this potion will help him go back to his health, now go, I can hear Mr. Weasley's stomach from all the way over hear."  
  
Ron's ears went pink. Hermione sighed and turned pulling Ron with him.  
  
Pomfrey quickly opened the vile and took out her wand. "Ennervate."  
  
Harry woke up.

  
  
Once they got in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione had the suspicion that people knew.  
  
When they entered almost everyone turned to them, when they noticed that Harry wasn't with them there was a lot of murmurs.  
  
"Don't answer any of their questions if it's about Harry," Hermione muttered. Ron nodded. They walked to their usual seats in the Gryffindor table. The Sorting Hat Ceremony was over.  
  
Hermione looked up at the staff table. All of the teachers were at their usual seats, and as usual there was a new face for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a young woman who looked just as strict as McGonagall, only her hair wasn't in a bun, her black hair flowed out.  
  
Sighing, Hermione tried to eat normally, trying not to show anything out of place. It wasn't hard for Ron though; he had nearly all of everything and was pigging out.  
  
Hermione did a double take at the staff table. Dumbledore was gone.   
  
Pomfrey got Harry to drink the potion, he was sleeping right now. He was slowly getting the color back in his face.  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore walked in quietly.  
  
"Headmaster what are you doing here?" blinked Pomfrey.  
  
"Well I didn't see you at the feast, nor did I see Harry so I just supposed something must have happened."  
  
Pomfrey sighed as she looked at Harry's sleeping form. "Something's wrong with him. He won't speak, he was completely weak when he got here, and from what Mr. Weasley's said, he fainted on his way here."  
  
"Something tells me he'll be coming here more often this year," Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He hasn't been eating much, he hasn't been sleeping much either, don't you think that's why he came here like this?"  
  
"Why won't he speak? His voice box is fine he should be speaking properly."  
  
"He probably doesn't want to speak. Last year did a number on him."  
  
"What happened again?"  
  
"His godfather died, remember?"  
  
"But why is he-"  
  
"He was innocent, he was the closest thing to a parent that Harry ever had."  
  
"So he's turned suicidal?"  
  
"That's what I fear; just keep a close eye on him if he comes here again."  
  
Pomfrey nodded.   
  
"I saw you and Hermione rush Harry to one of a carriages, what happened?" asked Seamus.  
  
Ron didn't answer. The feast was over; everyone was in their dormitories getting ready for sleep.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Look I'm not answering anything so back off!" Ron closed the curtains from his bed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
"No need to get so touchy," frowned Seamus as he turned to his own bed.  
  
"HOLY HELL I DIDN"T FORGET ANYTHING!!!" shouted Neville.  
  
Seamus and Dean rushed over to see if Neville was right.   
  
The next day Harry was aloud to leave for classes. He still wasn't speaking. He went to the Gryffindor tower and suddenly realized he didn't know the password and even if he did he still wouldn't get in because he wasn't talking.  
  
The fat lady looked down at him, he stared back. He sent commands from his brain to his mouth but he still couldn't speak, it was like his voice had been trapped inside him for so long that it just stopped reacting.  
  
The portrait opened to his surprise but it was only because Colin was walking out he looked up at Harry and was about to say something but Harry walked in the tower before he had said anything.  
  
A few people who were still there noticed Harry and stared at him as he went to the boys dormitories, when he was out of sight they started murmuring and wondering what happened to him.  
  
"HARRY! I was about to see you! Are you ok now? You look a hell of a lot better," said Ron all at once as he hopped on one foot, tying his shoe lace.  
  
Harry nodded and picked up his schedule which lied on his bed.  
  
"You're still not speaking, are you?"  
  
Harry didn't answer; he took his books and left for Herbology.  
  
"Hey wait!" Ron grabbed his own books and rushed after him.   
  
"Good morning class," said Professor Sprout cheerfully when she entered greenhouse three.  
  
"Good morning Professor Sprout," everyone chanted.  
  
"Today we'll be cutting up the roots from the Zeitonian plant. Who can tell me what a Zeitonian plant is? Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione answered the question that obviously got Gryffindor ten or something points, Harry wasn't paying attention though. He looked at the Zeitonian plant.  
  
It was a red plant with thorns everywhere, the veins were a darker red and the roots looked to be blue or purple.  
  
"Ok class, start cutting, and be sure to be careful with the thorns, like Miss Granger said, they're poisonous," said Sprout.  
  
Jumping out of his daydream Harry took his knife and began to cut the roots off the Zeitonian plant. It made a squeak as he cut it and let out a bit of blue liquid which smelled like the scent of a permanent marker.  
  
"This is completely boring, I thought we were gonna do something exciting," muttered Ron as he cut the roots off his plant, he did it too harshly and got some blue liquid in his face.  
  
Harry held in the laughter that was bubbling inside him but Hermione let out a snort.  
  
"Not exciting?" she said.  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"You might want to tell Sprout about your face."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's turning blue."  
  
"Oh, no it's just the liquid stuff."  
  
"No really, your WHOLE face is turning blue, go tell Sprout."  
  
Ron touched his face, no blue liquid, "are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, go! You look like Nightcrawler!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind just go you look scary."  
  
So he hurried to the professor who laughed out loud when she saw him which caused the whole class to laugh at him, if he was in his normal skin color his ears would be burning in embarrassment.  
  
Harry went back to his cutting, he was half done (the plant had a lot of roots).  
  
By the end of class everyone was done, they all had to clean their knives from the blue liquid though.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione whispered when the two were alone. Harry nodded, "are you sure? Yesterday you scared me and Ron, why aren't you talking?"  
  
Harry didn't answer; he just kept wiping his knife. Sighing, Hermione finished her wiping and left for Arithmancy. She should have stayed longer though.  
  
As Harry finished wiping his knife, his fingers were getting closer to the blade. He looked at its shiny sharp edge, hypnotized.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
He placed the knife to his wrist.  
  
"Mr. Potter? You're gonna be late for class."  
  
Crimson blood bloomed onto the blade, growing larger.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry quickly cleaned the blood off the blade and walked past Sprout blood dripping on the floor from his right hand. Unfortunately the next class walked in and Professor Sprout never noticed the blood on the floor.

* * *

REVIEW PLEEEAASE!!!!!! 


	3. Bliss

Disclaimer: No own

* * *

  
  
Chapter Three: Bliss  
  
-  
  
A few weeks passed by, nothing exciting happened except the rumors that were slowly beginning to spread.  
  
Everyone thought that something happened to Harry during the summer so they started to think up the reason why. But they never knew the real reason and Hermione and Ron weren't about to give it away.  
  
Harry had been quiet the whole time. He felt detached from everyone else, like they were people who cared for nothing but themselves and he was the silent ghost, doing nothing, saying nothing, and cutting himself.  
  
After he cut himself that day at greenhouse three, he felt something inside him awaken. He didn't know if he should like it or not, but he always found himself cutting himself with something sharp whether it was a knife or broken pieces of glass or the other.  
  
No one noticed, he made sure of that.  
  
Each time he cut himself he felt like he was complete, happy; it only made him want to do it again more and more.  
  
By the end of September, he already had a large number of scars on his arms, especially on his wrists; some of them had designs on them.  
  
But the next time he cut himself he wasn't too careful. 

He was in Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Today we'll be transforming a bird into a quill," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Everyone listened to the instructions and began to try and transfigure their birds.  
  
Hermione got hers to transfigure into a quill but it still had a beak on it. Ron got his halfway, the top was a quill but the bottom was still the bird. Harry didn't even transfigure his bird, that would require talking.  
  
He sneaked into his bag and secretly took out the piece of glass he found at Charms. He placed the sharp end to a spot in his arm without a scar and started to cut it.  
  
"No Ron, you have to wave your wand twice not once," said Hermione as he observed Ron's fifth attempt.  
  
"Two times, got it."  
  
Hermione looked over to Harry who was looking at the bird. She noticed his hands were underneath the table.  
  
"Harry, do you want some help?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Harry nearly jumped but shook his head.  
  
"Ok," she looked at him worriedly, she was worried for him ever since she saw him at the train station, she desperately wanted him to speak, to tell her what was wrong. She knew it must have something to do with Sirius.  
  
Class was over, everyone packed their things and left, Harry hid the piece of glass in his pocket and picked up his bag. He left the class with everyone else.  
  
Professor McGonagall transfigured the transfigured birds back to actual birds. Once she walked up to Harry's table, she noticed it.  
  
There was fresh blood on the floor trailing all the way to the door.

  
  
History of Magic was next, the most boring class to ever exist; it was the only class where mostly everyone caught up on some sleep.  
  
The three friends went to the back of the class and took out their books, Hermione tried hard not to fall asleep but Ron already did and Harry made himself become immune to going to sleep.  
  
Instead, through this time he took out the glass from his pocket and started cutting himself again, no one noticed, they were too busy sleeping, but he had to be careful with Hermione, she was on the other side of Ron and even though she was trying to pay attention she was also glancing at Harry.  
  
Harry looked down at his arm, he wanted to make a word or sentence, but how could he do one with Hermione glancing at him every five seconds?  
  
He pretended to be asleep with his chin to his chest, it sort of worked. He looked back as Hermione and saw her with her elbow on the desk and her hand supporting her chin, her eyes were closed.  
  
Feeling a bit safer, Harry looked down at his arm and began to make his sentence.  
  
He carefully made an L then an I then F and E, careful to no let the blood spread too far and dry up.  
  
He carefully made the S making sure it didn't look too much like a squiggly line, then the U, then C, K and again the S.  
  
As he admired his latest work he realized that students were packing their things.  
  
Ron stirred awake and sat up wiping the drool from his chin. But Hermione didn't move, she was staring at Harry's arm in horror.   
  
"What should we do, Headmaster? If he's cutting himself this much then shouldn't we send him to St Mungo's or something?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore worriedly.  
  
"No, we'll just send him to the hospital wing; if he keeps doing this to himself then we'll just help him get over this cutting situation."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I think therapy would shake him off."  
  
"Therapy? That muggle technique where those doctors talk to insane people?"  
  
"Yes, it's worked a lot of times, it's either that, or we modify his memories."  
  
McGonagall sighed and looked at the blood trail on the floor. "Alright fine, but he won't talk."  
  
"Neither have most of the patients therapists have had."  
  
"But how are we going to get a therapist?"  
  
"I believe Professor Vector knows a bit about therapy."  
  
McGonagall eyed him but nodded. "Lets just hope he stops cutting."   
  
Hermione grabbed Harry and hurried him to the hospital wing, too horrified to say anything. Ron was catching up behind them holding all of their things which pretty much pissed him off.  
  
"A little help here!?" he cried angrily.  
  
"Not now Ron," Hermione said shakily.  
  
"What the devil's wrong with you?"  
  
"Not know," she repeated still shakily.  
  
They arrived at the hospital wing; Hermione rushed inside and sat Harry on one of the beds as she looked for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Hello!? Madam Pomfrey!?"  
  
"Hermione why are we here?" whined Ron.  
  
Pomfrey walked out of her office. "What's wrong, why are you here?"  
  
Hermione too upset to cry quickly pulled up Harry's sleeves revealing a number of scars, one arm was still very bloody from the new cut he made.  
  
"Holy SHIT!" shouted Ron dropping everything he was holding.  
  
Pomfrey paled. "What happened?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I saw him cutting himself," Hermione answered, she looked back at the cuts then turned away releasing her tears, "I don't know h-how long he's been doing this, I j-just found out now."  
  
"It's alright, go to your next class, I'll take care of him."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Miss. Granger-"  
  
"I'll just wait outside."  
  
Sighing, the nurse nodded. Hermione turned to the door pulling a pale, shocked Ron with her.  
  
Pomfrey bustled around, healing Harry's wounds with different types of liquids that normally would have stung him but he showed no sign of pain, he didn't show any sign of anything.  
  
As soon as Harry's scars were gone Dumbledore walked in. "May I speak with Harry alone."  
  
Pomfrey frowned but nodded and walked outside, she needed to tell Hermione and Ron that Harry was fine anyway.  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. Something told him he knew about him cutting himself.  
  
"Harry. I know you can talk but I won't force you to speak. I just came here to give you a warning," Harry listened, "I know you've been cutting yourself, I only found out from Professor McGonagall. If you continue this cutting then Professor Vector will have to talk you though leaving it."  
  
Harry knew what he meant, he wasn't an idiot, Dumbledore was going to put him through therapy.  
  
"So do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded; Dumbledore gave him a small smile, "good then."  
  
Draco listened quietly, the curtains around his bed were closed, and neither Harry nor Dumbledore knew he was there. For once he was glad he got in an accident in Care of Magical Creatures, he grinned at the new piece of information.  
  
'So Scarhead is suicidal,' thought Draco, smirking.   
  
A few days passed. Draco nearly yelled to the whole school about Harry being suicidal. It caused the rumors about Harry to become stronger and more insane.  
  
Harry never paid attention to it though, he didn't care anymore, and what if Draco was right? What if he really WAS suicidal? He didn't care about it anymore, all he needed right now was something sharp to cut himself with.  
  
The days were getting closer to Halloween.  
  
Harry lay awake the night before Halloween, he refused to sleep but his eyelids were getting heavy, he hadn't slept for a while, it made him lose the habit of changing into his pajamas.  
  
Everyone else around him was already asleep, off to dreamlands, oblivious to where they really were.  
  
He quietly got up and put on his sneakers. He took out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him, he wouldn't need his Marauders Map, he'd have to speak to make the map appear. He needed a place to think.  
  
He walked out of Gryffindor Tower and walked to the Astronomy tower, it was one of the best places to think, when there wasn't a couple making out or doing IT.  
  
He almost got caught by Mrs. Norris but she saw another student walking around and went after her.  
  
Upon opening the door, Harry could feel the small breezes from the balcony, the glass doors were opened a little.  
  
That's when he noticed there was a cupboard labeled 'broken vials' he opened it and took out the sharpest piece of glass.  
  
He sat in a corner and almost immediately started cutting himself, feeling the blissfulness of blood leaking out, the completion of it all.  
  
He started cutting in words and designs. Each time he made a new cut he felt sleepier, he didn't care anymore, he kept cutting himself, wanting the darkness to take him.  
  
Blood stained his clothes, dripping to the floor.  
  
He needed other places to cut, he dragged the sharp points deep into his neck, dragging them to his shoulders, he needed to lift his shirt a bit for that, his shirt was steadily getting more stained with his blood.  
  
After he reached his knees, darkness took over him.   
  
Draco walked through the halls, not really caring if he got caught or not, he was really bored and he couldn't sleep.  
  
He decided to go to the astronomy tower; the only thing he hoped for was that there wasn't any couple making out in there.  
  
He was glad that there weren't any couples when he arrived but he wasn't glad by what he saw.  
  
He didn't see it as soon as he got in the tower. He was going to sit on one of the desks and think for a bit, when he sat down he nearly screamed in fright.  
  
There was the form of a bloody body in the corner of the room; he was lying on the ground bleeding freely, a sharp piece of glass in his hand.  
  
Draco knew he was still alive, he could see him breathing, but it was still a gruesome sight to see. That's when he realized it was Harry.  
  
'Oh fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do!?' thought Draco angrily. If he left then Harry would die of blood loss, then again he could get in trouble for not helping because Colin saw him on his way to the bathroom, he'd accuse him of seeing Harry and not helping, but if he brought Harry to the hospital wing then he'd be sort of like a hero, but he didn't want to have attention for saving Harry, he wanted attention that didn't include Harry at all.  
  
'Crap.'  
  
He took out his wand and conjured a stretcher, made Harry float and lie down on the stretcher.  
  
'Fucking suicidal idiot.'  
  
He hurried off to the hospital wing, the stretcher with Harry floating right behind him.   
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" cried Madam Pomfrey when Draco arrived with Harry in the stretcher. "What did you do!?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, I found him in the astronomy tower," said Draco a little irritably as Pomfrey quickly lay Harry on the nearest bed, "can I go now?"  
  
"No, you have to explain to me what happened," she said as she took out her wand and rushed to the healing vials.  
  
"Why? I found him isn't that enough?" whined Draco.  
  
"No it's not," she cleaned all of Harry's cuts and made the scars disappear with the liquid in the vial, "what did he use to cut himself? How exactly did you find him? Was he alone? Why did you save him?"  
  
The last question pretty much knocked Draco back to his senses, why DID he save his enemy?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Answer my questions."  
  
"He used a broken piece of glass to cut himself, I found him at the corner of the room, he was alone, and I don't know why I saved him."  
  
Pomfrey didn't look up at him, she was too busy mending Harry's wounds, but she frowned when she heard his last answer.  
  
"Having a change of heart?"  
  
"You know what? I'm out of here, at least he won't die," he walked to the door.  
  
"'At least he won't die'? I thought you WANTED him dead."  
  
Draco left the hospital wing slamming the door.  
  
Harry woke up finding himself in the hospital wing, he wondered how he got here but he had to worry about that later, Dumbledore was sitting next to his bed looking very serious.  
  
"Morning Harry," he said almost gravely, "do you know how you got here?"  
  
Harry shook his head slightly.  
  
"You might not believe it but Mr. Malfoy brought you here, he found you at the astronomy tower. You've been cutting yourself again."  
  
Harry didn't say or do anything in response. He couldn't believe his own enemy saved him from bleeding to death; this world was turning a lot more insane than him.  
  
"You remember what I said before?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well then, after you leave the hospital wing you'll go directly to Professor Vector's office, you'll be meeting with him every day after your classes. Do you realize the seriousness of all this?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, he didn't care how serious things were anymore, he thought he was dead after last night, he wanted to die, why was it that he never got what he wanted?  
  
The door banged open and Hermione and Ron ran quickly to Harry's side. "We just................heard...............what happened," panted Ron.  
  
"I'll leave you three alone," Dumbledore stood up went to speak with Harry.  
  
"Why did you do it?" asked Hermione, her eyes watering up, "you were doing so well and all of the sudden you're back here."  
  
Harry didn't answer.   
  
Draco punched the wall as he took his shower. 'Why the FUCK did I save him? I should have just left him there to die!' he thought angrily as he punched the wall again.  
  
"Draco!" shouted the muffled voice of Blaise from the other room, "I thought you were taking a shower!"  
  
"FUCK OFF!"  
  
"You are so freakin' touchy! Jeeze next time when you need a fuck don't come crying to me!"  
  
'Why did I save him!?' Draco tried to calm down, 'ok, I'll get him in an accident in the quidditch match next month; I'll make it look like an accident!'  
  
Harry had to have Hermione escort him to Professor Vectors office, one reason was because he didn't know where it was and the other was because he wasn't trusted to go alone.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything to him, she knew she'd never get an answer out of him, she'd rather leave it to Professor Vector to crack Harry's shell. She just hoped it would happen soon.  
  
"We're here," she said quietly as they stopped in front of a door near the north tower.  
  
Harry nodded and knocked on the door, Hermione walked away.  
  
The door opened and Professor Vector welcomed him inside his office, it looked like an ordinary office, there were a lot of muggle things lying around but there were a few wizarding things too.  
  
"Please, sit," the Professor gestured to the chair in front of him, Harry sat down, "Dumbledore tells me you've been cutting yourself," the Professor said calmly, "can you tell me why?"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"That's right; he also said you haven't been talking at all this whole time, why? You can write it down if you want."  
  
He took out a sheet of parchment, a quill and ink and handed them to Harry who didn't take them.  
  
"You don't want to write either?"  
  
Harry didn't answer; he focused on the lines on the wooden desk in front of him, all of them making curves making it look like an eye.  
  
The whole time everything was silent, Professor Vector observed Harry's movements, but Harry barely moved, he was lost in a different world oblivious to everything around him.  
  
"What about your friends? Do you know how much they worry about you?"  
  
Harry thought back, it was true, his friends worried about him as much as he worried about them. It dawned on him that they worried even more about him, especially Hermione. Guilt filled him as he thought about her worries over him.  
  
"What about Draco?"  
  
The question shocked Harry, what was there to think about Malfoy? It already freaked him out when Vector said 'Draco' it sounded weird.  
  
All he wanted to know was why Draco had saved him, why didn't he leave him there to die?  
  
He didn't know that Draco thought the same thing.

* * *

Review pleeeaase!!!!! 


	4. Weak and Suicidal

Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
Chapter four!!!!  
Thanks for the reviews Tina, Dracomine, bloodbunny, Pirate Bitch Nut, and severus's-bane!

Pirate Bitch Nut-heh, I kinda knew someone was going to notice how crappy the last chapter was. I didn't edit it fully and this was an old story, I wrote before my other fics. (stupid edit thing! It won't make me make smiley faces!!!!)

WAAAAAA!!!!! I WAS BANNED UNTIL TODAY!!!!!! that's why I took so long with this chapter.....................it sux to be banned  
  
'Kay I kinda screwed up the schedule for Quidditch games (not to mention the teammates) so it'll be coming in late (me is guessing ;))

* * *

Chapter Four: Weak and Suicidal  
  
-  
  
As days passed by into the winter. The meetings with Professor Vector were almost meaningless, Harry never did anything but count the lines on the desk, and now that people were watching him closely it was almost impossible to try and cut himself again.  
  
Quidditch practices went by normally, the first match was getting closer, it would be a few days before the Christmas vacation.  
  
He stopped eating again; Ron was slowly beginning to notice how weak he was getting. "Harry eat," Ron said the day of the Quidditch match.  
  
Harry didn't answer, it seemed so easy to torture himself like this, it was like he couldn't feel the pain in his body.  
  
His plate was empty, he wasn't hungry, he never was hungry these days.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched him worriedly. All they needed was for him to speak, to tell him why he was like this. This was torturing them, probably even more than Harry. 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had some new faces, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were still in the team, Ginny was chaser, Ron was keeper, Harry was seeker, Neville surprisingly made the team and became beater along with Seamus, the other two chasers were Hermione (shockingly), and Dean.

The whole team left the Great Hall a few minutes later and walked on to the locker room where they got dressed for the game.  
  
They made a quick promise not to let anything happen to Harry since he was so weak, he didn't know about the promise though.  
  
Walking out onto the field they noticed the crowd looked half excited and half curious. Apparently Draco was passing rumors again, saying Harry was insane.  
  
The Slytherin team walked on to the field and faced their opponent.  
  
"Alright, captains shake hands," said Madam Hooch. Ron and Draco shook hands quickly, "mount your brooms," Hooch said sharply. They all did, facing their enemy fiercely, except Harry, he was neutral.  
  
"Madam Hooch releases the balls," said Parvati Patil to the crowd, "and the game begins!" she shouted as the players shot up in the air.  
  
Ron and Blaise quickly went to guard the goalposts. Harry and Draco went to search for the snitch. Ginny, Hermione and Dean passed the quaffel to each other as Pansy, Millicent, and Graham blocked them and stole the quaffel away.  
  
Something strange was happening in the game, the crowd noticed.  
  
Every time a bludger came around Crabbe and Goyle's direction they hit it towards Harry, but Neville and Seamus knocked it away to a very far distance. Ginny, Hermione and Dean kept a close watch on Harry as they passed the quaffel to each other, but that only made it easier for the other chasers to take the quaffel away.  
  
Slytherin was getting the upper hand so Hermione, Ginny and Dean had to concentrate harder on what they were doing. They quickly scored fifty points.  
  
Harry spotted the snitch at the bottom of the Slytherin goal posts. He pushed his Firebolt as fast as he could to it; Draco saw it too and went after it as well.  
  
Hermione caught the quaffel that Ginny passed to her and quickly scored on the middle goal gaining ten points.  
  
"Gryffindor scores! Tying with Slytherin, sixty to sixty!" shouted Parvati.  
  
Ron concentrated harder, guarding the goalposts as if it was his life, he managed to save at least ten shots Pansy and Millicent were sending him.  
  
Seamus and Neville did their best to hit the bludgers away from Harry as far as possible and instead hit it to Draco.  
  
Vise versa with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Seamus hit the bludger away from the goalpost and tried to hit Draco so he would lose sight of the snitch, Goyle hit the bludger away and tried to hit Harry but he hit the wrong way and nearly hit Crabbe.  
  
Draco was behind Harry, stretching out his hand to grab the end of Harry's broom so he'd slow down.  
  
Crabbe hit the bludger away and aimed it to Harry but soon paled when he realized that the bludger would hit Draco as well.  
  
"DRACO MOVE YOU'RE GOING TO GET HIT!" shouted Blaise when he noticed what was happening.  
  
"What?" Draco looked behind him and gasped when he saw the bludger heading straight his way, Crabbe and Goyle rushing toward it, trying to get it away.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!" he yelled as he tried to get his broom to go faster to the snitch.  
  
Harry's sight began to go in and out of focus; he reached out to grab the snitch that was so close to him. His hearing became muffled as well; he could faintly hear Draco shouting behind him.  
  
The Slytherin was in line with Harry, both of their arms stretched out towards the snitch.  
  
They each grabbed one wing of the snitch.  
  
Harry fell into darkness as well as Draco after getting hit in the head by the bludger.  
  
---  
  
Harry slowly woke up in the hospital wing, at first he thought he was blind but he realized that it was night.  
  
The bed across from his was also occupied.  
  
There was a long bandage covering the back of his head, it also covered his eyes.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered about the match and wondered who had won. The last he remembered before falling unconscious was that he and Draco had caught the snitch at the same time.  
  
Draco stirred then froze.  
  
"Hm?" he moved his head around then winced at the pain on the back of his head, "HOLY SHIT! I'M BLIND! WHERE AM I!? SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Pomfrey hurried out of her room in her pajamas looking pissed off. "Mr. Malfoy calm down you're not blind."  
  
"Who? What are you talking about? Who's Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I believe you are. Go back to sleep you need rest."  
  
"Who are you? Why can't I see anything?" he frantically held his hands out trying to feel around.  
  
Pomfrey blinked then frowned. "Now look here Malfoy, there's nothing wrong with you, you're fine now stop pretending to have amnesia."  
  
"What?" Draco turned to the voice, "amnesia? What's that? And who ARE you?" he looked worried.  
  
It dawned on Harry that Draco wasn't playing around. His memories were gone. Pomfrey realized this too.  
  
"Oh dear," she almost breathed, she suddenly noticed Harry awake and sitting up, "Potter go back to sleep."  
  
"Who's Potter?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, you have to rest now, you're head still needs to heal," Pomfrey gently pushed Draco back; he tried to relax and sleep.  
  
Sighing, Pomfrey went back to her room.  
  
Once the door closed Malfoy quickly sat up. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
Draco started to panic again; he pushed the covers closer to him. Harry sighed quietly. He got out of bed and walked to the fearful Draco.  
  
Draco let out a yelp when he felt a hand reach his face. Harry slowly lifted the bandage, making sure it wasn't moved at the back.  
  
Draco blinked; he looked up and saw Harry. "Are you Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded and walked back to his own bed, he didn't want to make any connection with Draco, even if he had amnesia his memories would return.  
  
"You look familiar."  
  
Harry didn't reply, he sat on his bed, hugged his knees and stared at the end of his bed, Draco's memories were coming back to him, that was a short time to lose a memory.  
  
"You don't talk?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Well, ok then. You really do look familiar."  
  
Harry didn't look at him; he kept staring at the end of his bed.  
  
"I guess it's because of your eyes."  
  
He looked up at him in surprise, he expected him to say something about his scar like many others have.  
  
Draco stared at his eyes. "Have we met before? I definitely feel we have."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I wish I could remember. Stupid amnesia, whatever the hell that is, can you at least write to me how we met?"  
  
Sighing quietly Harry looked around. He saw a piece of parchment on the desk next him, all he needed was a quill.  
  
He quietly sneaked in Pomfrey's office and took her ink and quill.  
  
He wrote on the parchment how they first met then added that they were enemies.  
  
Draco read and frowned. "Really? Why?"  
  
Harry wrote down about his scar, his popularity, his friends and turning down Draco's friendship the second time they met.  
  
"So why'd you turn it down?"  
  
He wrote down the answer.  
  
"I was a snob? And I hated people who aren't purebloods? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Harry wrote down a small explanation.  
  
"Wow, I'm a rotten person. How come no one's stopped me?"  
  
That was a good question Harry realized. He wrote down the opinions of everyone.  
  
"Oh. Well why didn't YOU stop me?"  
  
Harry answered it.  
  
"When I get my memories back you'd better get me in the right," frowned Draco. Harry blinked. That sounded so strange coming out from Draco, "won't you?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly, but he knew he'd never do it, the Draco Malfoy he knew would never pay attention to him.  
  
"Great!" smiled Draco. Another shock for Harry, after seeing Draco sneer and smirk, he thought a smile would never exist on Draco's face, now it did, and it fit him well, "now tell me about yourself-or write it," he laughed quietly, another thing that shocked Harry.  
  
Figuring it was safe to tell this Draco about himself Harry wrote down a few things, what he liked, what he didn't like, and what he was up against.  
  
"Voldemort? That's a stupid name, it's creepy and stupid. Why does he want to kill you?"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Ok then. What else is there about you?"  
  
He didn't want to get too personal; he didn't know what else to write.  
  
"Was there anything good that I've done to you?"  
  
Harry wrote yes.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Harry answered almost slowly.  
  
"I saved your life? What did I do?"  
  
Harry wrote the answer, it was funny, Draco seemed to be a better therapist than Professor Vector.  
  
As Draco read the long answer he slowly began to frown. "You, you cut yourself? Why?"  
  
Harry noticed he was losing space in the parchment to he turned it over and wrote the answer.  
  
"Pleasure? You must be crazy, unless you don't even feel pain in your body."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And you want to do it again?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Why? Aren't your friends worried about you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then why won't you stop? Are you addicted?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you getting help?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"I hope you get cured, I mean if my old self saved you then he's probably hoping for the same thing."  
  
Harry went back to his own bed, his tired body feeling weak already.  
  
"You look really skinny, do you ever eat?"  
  
Harry shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"That's horrible. Why do you torture yourself so much?  
  
Harry didn't answer. Just thinking about the answer made his eyes water.  
  
"I'm sorry if it's someone you knew who's dead, but hurting yourself won't bring them back, you'll just worry your friends even more, plus there's that Voldy guy who wants to take over the world."  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"So, how is it that you escaped this Voldemort when you were a baby while you say so many others have died by him? How did you escape with just a scar?."  
  
Harry snapped up. Those words sounded so similar to what the memory of Voldemort's sixteen year old self had said.

Draco's grey eyes were now a menacing blood red, a grin spread through his face.  
  
His scar seared with pain. He could feel Voldemort walk closer to him, transforming from Draco to himself............  
  
---  
  
Harry shot up panting, cold sweat running down his face. Looking around, he realized he was in the hospital wing, a bunch of get well presents were on his night table beside him.  
  
"Nightmare, Potter?"  
  
Harry looked up and saw Draco standing by the end of his bed, his wand pointed at him, there was a bandage at the back of his head but Harry couldn't really see it.  
  
He looked at Draco straight in the eye. If he was serious about killing him, then he couldn't wait to be in the other side with the people he desired to be with.

"You're not afraid?"  
  
Harry didn't answer; he wanted his death so badly.  
  
"Just like you, always facing things like a brave idiot," sneered Draco.  
  
Harry didn't react, he suddenly realized how much Draco looked like his father, cold, smug, snotty and murderous.  
  
Then Draco saw it. The wanting of death in Harry's eyes, there was no fear, just emptiness, an endless pit of emptiness.  
  
"You really are insane," whispered Draco, his grip on his wand loosening in his shock.  
  
Harry didn't care anymore, all he wanted now was death.  
  
Draco frowned. "Are you trying to trick me?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, he saw a pair of scissors lying on the night table beside the bed behind Draco, he suddenly felt the need to cut himself with its sharp tip, to bleed and feel complete again.  
  
He stood up and walked past Draco, grabbed the scissors and dragged the tip deep into the skin on his arm, he felt good again, he was in a different world, a world of bliss.  
  
Draco felt like throwing up, the sight of seeing Harry cutting himself was disgusting.  
  
He quickly grabbed the scissors away from him. "Stop it! You're gonna make me vomit!"  
  
Harry looked up at him with the same empty eyes. Draco turned away and threw the scissors in the trash can.  
  
He felt weak again, exhausted and weaker than he ever was. He lay back in the bed he was sitting on, staring off into space.  
  
"Forget it, why the hell should I try to kill you when you're already doing the job for me," muttered Draco as he watched Harry's weak form, "look at you, you're weak, you cut yourself, you don't eat, Voldemort might as well take over already."  
  
He meant to get Harry angry but it didn't work, Harry didn't do anything, his arm was bleeding so freely that the blood dripped to the floor making a very tiny puddle.  
  
Draco made a disgusted face and turned away, he ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" Madam Pomfrey hurried inside and gasped when she saw the bleeding Harry and quickly healed his arm.  
  
Draco walked out of the bathroom wiping his mouth a few minutes after she started healing Harry.  
  
"Oh of course, Scarhead always gets help whenever he's in trouble," he said nastily.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Go back to bed, you shouldn't be up."  
  
"I was busy throwing up," Draco sneered, "besides, can't you see Potter's trying to kill himself? Why are you healing him he'll just do it again."  
  
"It's my job.................since you know so much about this why don't you keep an eye on him."  
  
"ME!? No way, I'm not gonna watch over Potter, he's got enough 'guardians' as it is."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy if you hadn't brought him here that night before Halloween Potter would be dead, as far as I see it, he's in dept to you."  
  
"I don't care it still won't make me watch over Harry Bloody Potter!"  
  
"How did he cut himself?"  
  
"He used a pair of scissors."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I threw them in the trash," he suddenly realized what he did and paled.  
  
"See? You DO care about Potter, even though you don't show it."  
  
"Listen, I don't know why I keep doing these things but I still won't watch over Potter, I'm not a babysitter."  
  
"We'll discuss this in the morning, right now you need rest, you stay awake and you'll get amnesia."  
  
She left him alone.  
  
Draco glared at Harry but realized he was asleep.  
  
"Fucking idiot," he muttered before he went to sleep.

* * *

If there's any mistakes or anything on this chappy, soz --;

REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!


	5. Accident

Disclaimer: No own.....................yawn

I forgot to mention, I think, I threw in everything I could think of in this story, y'know, potion explosions, veelas, vamps, heh, maybe even decendants of the Hogwarts four! (sigh) I suck.......

Chapter five!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Five: Accident  
  
-  
  
During the Christmas vacation it was a lot easier for Harry to get back to cutting himself but he still needed to go to his therapy sessions with Professor Vector. He stuck to wearing sweaters, they hid all of his scars and he was beginning to hate the cold.  
  
The sessions were the same as before, silence until time was up. Nothing would ever happen.  
  
When the vacation was over Hermione and Ron would ask him how things went and if he stopped cutting. He'd only nod or shake his head.

* * *

Potions was the last class for the day, Hermione had to drag Ron to the classroom.  
  
"I hate this class, why can't they fire Snape and bring in a nicer potions teacher?" muttered Ron as they sat down.  
  
"Oh calm down," Hermione looked at the board, "the potion we'll be doing sounds hard, look at all those instructions," she murmured as she read the instructions on the board, Ron looked and nearly fainted while Harry looked and tried to memorize everything.  
  
The class quickly went silent when Snape entered the classroom. He turned sharply to the front of the class.  
  
"Today we will be doing a transformation potion, it'll turn any living thing into an animal, however I arranged the ingredients to only make the potion last for five seconds. I'll be pairing you up. The instructions are on the board," he said swiftly pointing to the blackboard.  
  
Neville nervously looked at Goyle, the last time he was paired off with him he had to go to the hospital wing because the potion they were making made his nose grow long.  
  
Hermione and Ron sighed happily when they were paired together, but it made them get a suspicion about Snape's sanity.  
  
Draco already knew what would happen to him, he'd be paired off with Harry.  
  
They were the last two left.  
  
"Professor I REFUSE to work with him," Draco angrily pointed to Harry who was staring at the knife lying on the table in front of him. Everyone else was working on their potion so they were too preoccupied to listen to what was happening.  
  
Snape walked up to Draco, making sure no one was listening. "Madam Pomfrey's told me that you have to watch over Potter, says you've already saved his life twice."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to WORK with him," muttered Draco angrily.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? I tried to tell Pomfrey that you wouldn't want to watch over Potter but she insisted, Dumbledore said so too."  
  
"Torturer," muttered Draco when Snape walked away, "you know damn well you didn't have to pair me up with Scarhead, this had better not be about me hexing you with breasts."  
  
He sighed angrily and turned to Harry who was still staring at the knife.  
  
"Well? Go get the ingredients!" he snapped. With a last longing glance at the knife, Harry stood up and left for the ingredients.  
  
Ron glared furiously at Draco. He took out his wand and made to stand up but Hermione pulled him down. "Just one hex!" he muttered angrily.  
  
"No! Do you want to get detention?"  
  
"I don't care! Tell me you didn't see Ferret-boy ordering Harry around, tell me!"  
  
"Ron-Ron calm down! Of course I saw it, just calm down; we'll hex him at lunch."  
  
"Yeah, turn him into a bloody bug and squash him."  
  
Harry came back to the table with all the ingredients. He looked at the instructions on the board and followed them step by step, smashing, and cutting things to their perfect size.  
  
When he finished Draco dropped them in the potion timing the space between each ingredient as the board said.  
  
The last ingredient had to come in ten minutes later so they had to wait before putting in the veela's eye.  
  
Harry quickly took the knife when no one was looking, he cleaned the blade with his sleeve and placed it to the skin on his wrist, dragging it up his arm crimson blood began to bloom out, the bubble burst and blood trailed down to this fingers, dripping on the floor.  
  
Harry sighed quietly; he closed his eyes blissfully, feeling complete again.  
  
"Ok I guess it's time," muttered Draco as he checked his watch, he turned to Harry and let out a yelp and a jump causing Harry to jump and jerk the knife at his hand in his surprise.  
  
A streak of blood appeared on Draco's hand, he let out another louder yelp causing Neville to jump and accidentally drop his veela's eye.  
  
It fell into Draco and Harry's potion causing the smoke to turn silver.  
  
Draco's second yelp scared Harry, he dropped the knife. It fell in the potion too.  
  
"POTTER!" Snape yelled furiously as he took out his wand and rushed to the potion.  
  
He was a bit too late.  
  
After the knife was dropped into the potion the smoke turned red then silver again before it exploded.  
  
The students screamed as the potion hit them all, they ran blindly around through the smoke, fortunately nothing happened to them.  
  
The smoke cleared, Hermione and Ron paled.  
  
Harry and Draco were on the floor unconscious, the potion all over them.

* * *

Draco could hear distant voices; they were angry voices, another voice made them shut up. He couldn't really tell who was talking, he tried to remember what happened but everything was blurry.  
  
He forced his eyes open and closed them immediately, light was shooting into his face, he slowly got used to the light and looked around, the curtains were drawn around him but he still knew where he was.  
  
'Why is it that I always seem to end up here these days,' he thought angrily as he sat up. He felt tired, he wanted to go back to sleep but he wanted to know what was happening.  
  
His vision came in and out of focus, he tried hard to stay awake but it took over him and he fell back asleep.

* * *

Draco felt himself come back to consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes. The curtains were pulled away, it was night, he could hear the sounds of belts moving, as if something was struggling.  
  
He looked around and saw the bed across from him had its curtains drawn closed. The noises were coming from there.  
  
Looking around he didn't see Madam Pomfrey. He got out of bed and walked to the curtained bed.  
  
He pulled a bit of it and gasped.  
  
Harry had his arms strapped to the sides of the bed. He was sleeping, and from his sharp harsh movements it was a nightmare, he was sweating cold sweat and his mouth was moving but no sound came out.  
  
"Potter," Draco said quietly as he tapped Harry on the shoulder, he didn't wake up, "Potter," he said louder, still nothing. "Goddamnit Potter wake up!" he shoved Harry hard on the shoulder and he calmed down, but he wasn't awake. His face suddenly paled, tears started flowing out, his arms moved weakly.  
  
Draco would have loved to punch Harry in the face but something pulled him back, he tried to force himself but whatever was holding him back was really strong. Instead he tried to shake Harry awake.  
  
Slowly he woke up; he calmed down immediately which freaked Draco out. He wanted to leave him; to go back to sleep but the same force that stopped him from hitting Harry made him stay.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, he didn't stop the tears that continued to leak out either, his eyes were empty again.  
  
Draco looked at Harry's almost lifeless form; he was so thin and weak, empty and depressing. He felt a bit of pity for the raven haired boy. 'Whoa what the hell?' thought Draco when he realized what he was feeling.  
  
Harry looked at him, the empty eyes slowly started to fill up with something Draco couldn't explain, he felt dizzy, everything started to spin.  
  
The spinning became faster, Draco felt weak again, he needed to lie down, all of his energy was being drained out of him.  
  
The last thing he saw before he fell into darkness was Harry's eyes, they turned from green to white, the only thing visible was his pupils..........

* * *

Draco woke up for the third time in his bed in the hospital wing. This time he had all of his energy back.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco turned to Dumbledore who was on his left. "Uh.......Morning?"  
  
"Yes, it's been three days ever since the explosion at your potions class."  
  
It all flooded back to him. He looked around and saw the bed in front him still curtained.  
  
"Mr. Potter's going through heavy watch and medication."  
  
Draco looked back at Dumbledore. "I pretty much guess that."  
  
"It's actually because he lost a lot of energy from preventing your death."  
  
"What? I don't remember dying."  
  
"The night you woke up and woke him from his nightmare, you still weren't fully recovered from the explosion, if he hadn't pulled you out then you wouldn't be alive today."  
  
"He didn't do anything; he was strapped to the bed!"  
  
"He did it mentally, and considering how weak he was he lost more energy than you did that night."  
  
"What's happening? And why is he strapped to his bed?"  
  
"The explosion caused the potion to fall on you and Harry, you both were cut, the potion got in your blood causing an irreversible result."  
  
"What result?"  
  
"One of you is a veela."  
  
"But we were both cut."  
  
"I know, Pomfrey ran some tests and she says that only one of you is a veela."  
  
"Then it's Potter."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because before I fell unconscious his eyes turned white."  
  
"There have been a few symptoms on you too; you've been talking in your sleep, in the veelan language."  
  
"You might have mistaken it for something else."  
  
"I might have, but you've also received new strange thoughts, like pity for your enemy."  
  
"I'm-how did you know?"  
  
"Just a guess, it seems I'm right."  
  
"But if I'm the veela then what's up with Potter, his eyes turned white for god's sake!"  
  
"I've asked that to Madam Pomfrey, she's running a test right now on his blood."  
  
"I thought she checked both of our blood and how do you always seem to know everything?"  
  
"She did both of your blood samples, but she was looking for something specific, now she's just checking to see WHAT'S in Harry's blood."  
  
"Why was he strapped to his bed?"  
  
"The day you two were brought in here, Harry was the first to wake, he seemed to be afraid of all of us, he saw a pair of scissors nearby, you can pretty much guess what happened next."  
  
Draco wanted to throw up, but he still had questions. "But WHY was he strapped to his bed?"  
  
"He's been cutting himself too much, we can't really trust him near anything sharp, and we've noticed that he's been scratching his skin hard, trying to bleed, I don't know why he's doing this to himself but we needed get him to stop cutting himself, we're just strapping him for now. We hope it's not for long."  
  
Draco nodded then frowned, why was he asking questions about his rival? Why did he suddenly care?  
  
"Do you know anything about veela?"  
  
He shook his head, all he remembered about veela was that they turned into ugly birds or something; he remembered that in the Quidditch World Cup two years ago.  
  
"Miss Granger will be coming over to help you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"She and Mr. Weasley will be coming here in a little while to help you about veela."  
  
"Granger and Weasley? The mud-muggle-born and red head?"  
  
"Yes I believe that's them."  
  
"Why are they helping ME!?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told them that you've saved Harry's life twice, they're willing to give you a chance in friendship."  
  
"Just because I saved their friend? No thank you I like my own friends."  
  
"When you get to know them, you'll think otherwise," he nodded once and left.  
  
Draco frowned and crossed his arms. 'Just bloody great, the mudblood and the weasel are going to help me. They must be getting paid for this.'  
  
He got off his bed and walked to Harry's bed, he opened the curtain and saw Harry still strapped to his bed, he was sleeping soundly, for once.  
  
He couldn't help but admire Harry's features. His hair, eye lids, nose. His lips caught his attention the most, they looked so warm, soft, addicting-  
  
Draco blinked. "What the FUCK!" he muttered making a face. He turned away and went to his own bed.

* * *

"You know what? I bet Malfoy thinks we're getting paid for this, he'd say 'so you finally got a job' or something, I mean if he makes one crack about my family I'll rip his skin apart, tear his muscles, and break his bones," muttered Ron angrily.  
  
"Ron, shut the fuck up ok? And what you just said was disgusting. If he saved Harry's life twice then there must be something good about him," said Hermione as she picked up another book about veelas.  
  
"He's been our enemy for years what makes you think he's got any good in him? He almost made Hagrid lose his job. Again!"  
  
"That was BEFORE he saved Harry. Ok, I think I've got all the books we need."  
  
She picked her chosen books and left the library, Ron walking behind her.  
  
"Maybe it's a trick."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ron, if Draco planned to save Harry twice, end up in an accident with him, and end up in an irreversible potion explosion then what is he really getting to?"  
  
"I think the accident at the quidditch game was his plan, I mean he's the captain of his team, Crabbe and Goyle were trying to get the bludger to hit Harry. It was obvious. But I don't know about the rest."  
  
They stopped in front of the hospital wing. Hermione turned to her red haired friend. "Try to act your age when we go in there."  
  
Ron frowned then grinned. "Ok dudette."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "That's NOT what I meant." They walked inside noticing that only one bed had its curtains drawn closed.  
  
Draco looked to his right and saw Hermione and Ron walking to him, he noticed Ron was trying hard to not explode in anger.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione as she sat on the chair beside Draco. Ron looked around all of the beds, Harry wasn't in any of them, so he must have been in the curtained been.  
  
"Hi," Draco looked at Ron uncertainly.  
  
"Dumbledore's told us what you've been doing for Harry," Hermione sat down calmly on one of the chairs set near Draco's bed, "so, thanks, even though I still can't really believe it. Anyway, we're going to help you through your uh........problem so lets just go through this like mature people. Ron pay attention you have to help me," she flipped through one of the books.  
  
Sighing Ron stood next to her. Draco watched as they flipped through the pages almost amusingly. He never know a person could say all that in one breath.  
  
"Dumbledore says you're only part veela," said Hermione as she read something on a page, "it says here that you won't turn into those ugly bird things when you're angered."  
  
Draco sighed. "Does it say anything about spontaneous deaths?"  
  
"When's your birthday?" frowned Ron as he read something from a different book.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"Why?" he frowned.

"Just fucking tell me."

"Well then tell me why-"

"I'll tell you when's your birthday!"

"Sixteenth of March now tell me-"

"That's not far away," Ron frowned even more.  
  
"What!? Am I gonna die!?"  
  
"Unfortunately not, it's when you've got to find a mate. It happens to every half veela, you should have a good idea who it should be by now."  
  
"Pansy obviously," muttered muttered the two together together.  
  
"Ugh! No thank you!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Seriously? I thought she was your girlfriend."  
  
"We tried to go out since everyone said we looked good together but we've known each other for so long we're practically brother and sister."  
  
"So it's not Pansy. Who then?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"So you KNOW who's your mate?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"No. Am I supposed to get new thoughts of pity or something about my enemy?"  
  
"Hm?" Hermione and Ron looked through the books until Ron found it.  
  
"It says you've gotten over being enemies."  
  
"Where did you find that?" asked Hermione as she flipped through the other books. Ron looked at the cover and suddenly paled.  
  
"'Veela and Their Mates'," he said unevenly, Draco paled too.  
  
"No-no, I said pity not love."  
  
"It says it here in plain text," he passed the book to Draco and pointed to the paragraph at the top.  
  
_It's rare for veela to have their enemy as their mate. When it happens it's mostly out of pity, sometimes out of lust, or both. They change their opinions on their enemies, seeing their story, and understanding them. But the enemy might not want to accept to be the veela's mate; this would cause self torture to the veela ending both of their lives._  
  
Draco paled even more. "That's...............disturbing."  
  
"We'd better be careful around you," muttered Ron as he read more through the book, "we get you angry and our organs would be out for sale."  
  
Hermione quickly looked at what he was reading then slapped him upside the head. "Dumbass that's what a pure veela does, Malfoy's a half veela."  
  
Draco tried hard not to laugh when Hermione hit Ron on the head, it looked so funny to him, he never pictured her to do that to her own friend.  
  
"Oh! Ok, half veela just torture you-wait that's just as bad!"  
  
Hermione sighed then turned to Draco. "Any questions?"  
  
"Do veela get spontaneous deaths?" he asked, a bit surprised at how well they were cooperating.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I almost died."  
  
"When did that happen?"  
  
"I think two nights ago or something."  
  
"Oh, well then you weren't fully recovered, the explosion was changing your DNA and everything, it goes by faster when you sleep but if you're awake and the change wasn't done yet then the changes must have slowed down and messed up with your heart or something."  
  
Draco and Ron blinked. "What?"  
  
"Um, when the change was happening to you, you slowed it down by waking up, that must have caused everything in your body to slow down too, including your heartbeat."  
  
Draco paled and made a face. "That's scary, and how did you know that?"  
  
"I'm the smart one it's my job."  
  
Draco wanted to say some kind of retort but something made him stop, it wasn't the force. He was beginning to think he was growing a conscious.  
  
"Hello?" Ron snapped his fingers at the Slytherins face.  
  
"Hm?" Draco blinked turning to the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Uh, any more questions?"  
  
"Oh. Is there any chance that a veela can change their mate?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Crap..................what if they don't like their mate?"  
  
"That's not possible," Hermione read through one of the books, "a veela can never not like their mate even if they did hate them a period in their lives, they're just attracted to their mate."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Shit happens," shrugged Ron. Draco looked at him blankly.  
  
"Ok.............do veela eat a specific type of food?"  
  
"It depends on what their mate eats."  
  
"So if my mate eats only chicken, that's all I eat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And if it's nothing?"  
  
"Then you don't eat nothing either."  
  
"That's even weirder. They're like copy cats or something; do they copy what their mate does too?"  
  
"No, just the food, anything else?"  
  
"How can you be so sure that I'm a veela?"  
  
"Well there's the pale face, white hair-"  
  
"I'm not an old man, Weasley."  
  
Ron tried to hold back a laugh. "Well it's true."  
  
"Pomfrey says she saw a few changes in your blood, you have veela blood in you," said Hermione.  
  
"But what about Potter? That night I saw his eyes go white, is that normal for him?" he said a bit angrily.  
  
"No. His eyes turned white?"  
  
"Yes, is that what happens to a veela if they try to save someone's life?"  
  
"No................he was saving your life?"  
  
"I guess so, old tall and know-it-all said so anyway."  
  
"Repayment probably............where IS Harry?" Hermione looked around.  
  
Draco pointed to the bed in front of him frowning. "I don't think you'll like what you'll see," he said as they walked to the bed.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked turning to him.  
  
"Because I didn't like it either."  
  
Hermione opened the curtain and gasped quietly. "Harry!"  
  
Ron quickly rushed to her side, looked through the curtain and paled, he couldn't say anything.  
  
"Why is he strapped to his bed?" asked Hermione shakily.  
  
"Dumbledore said he's been cutting himself more, he's been scratching deep into his skin too, they couldn't do anything else except strap him."  
  
Hermione backed away slowly, Ron couldn't move.  
  
The door opened. "Oh good you're here," said Madam Pomfrey as she walked quickly up to them, "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Tell us something? You mean that!" Hermione pointed Harry's bed.  
  
"No. Miss Granger I know your upset but I have something important to tell you, it deals with Mr. Potters blood."  
  
"You didn't have to strap him down; you could have just taken all the sharp objects away from him."  
  
"Miss Granger please listen-"  
  
"Are you gonna put him in a straight jacket next!?"  
  
"Miss Granger! If you listen to me I will tell you everything, now sit down please, you too Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron numbly sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I guess you should listen too."  
  
"Why-oh whatever never mind."  
  
"First of all, after checking Potter's blood again I saw a bit of veela and vamperic blood in him. Mr. Malfoy do you know anything about your ancestors?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You have an ancestor who's a veela, if you hadn't been hit by that potion you would have one thirty seventh of veela blood in you, that potion created a reaction in your blood making the percentage of your veela blood to grow."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"What do you mean there's vamperic blood in Harry?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"I saw it in his blood. The explosion only made him get a tiny bit of veela blood in him; I'm guessing that James's family had a vampire."  
  
"So is that why he's cutting himself?" Ron found his voice again.  
  
"No. He's doing that on his own, it's self-inflicted."  
  
"What about his silence?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"His voice box is fine; I don't know why he's not talking."  
  
"There must be something wrong, that night when I almost died, he was having a nightmare, his mouth was moving but no sound came out."  
  
Pomfrey frowned in thought. "There's a small possibility that his muscles stopped working after not talking for a long time."  
  
"Can we worry about his health first?" Hermione asked as she looked back at the weak sleeping form of her raven haired friend.  
  
"He has to be awake first, but right now he needs to recover from saving Malfoy's life, it took away a lot of energy."  
  
Draco looked at the curtained bed in front of him; he couldn't help but hope that Harry would soon wake up.

* * *

REVIEWWWWW S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!!!


	6. Gone

Disclaimer: Heh, I don't own HP (twitches) heh!  
  
Chapter Six!

Thanks for the review bloodbunny!

* * *

Chapter Six: Gone  
  
-  
  
Draco woke up on the fifth day at the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron seemed to be there, they were talking to someone, almost whispering as if they were trying not to wake him.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes into the light; he yawned a little and turned his head toward the voices.  
  
Hermione and Ron were talking in quick whispers to Pomfrey who had her back to Draco.  
  
The two Gryffindors looked upset, too upset. Draco looked at the behind across from his and saw it was empty.  
  
He sat up rubbing his eyes a little before he spoke. "Where's Potter?" he blinked in surprise by his own question.  
  
Pomfrey quickly turned around to him. "Mr. Malfoy go back to sleep."  
  
"Again? No way, I'm tired of sleeping too much, I'll just die that way. Where's Potter?" he tried to ignore the fact that he was worried.  
  
"He's a St Mungo's," Ron said quietly and bitterly.  
  
He blinked. "What?" he asked hoping he heard wrong, feeling an odd emotion spread through him.  
  
"He's at St Mungo's, Dumbledore says he'll get better treatment there," Hermione said the last few words in almost a whisper.  
  
"He didn't cut himself though; he was strapped to his bed."  
  
"Last night it managed to get his arms free, I found him at that corner," Pomfrey pointed to the corner at the back of the room, "bleeding."  
  
Draco turned to the corner; a house elf was there, scrubbing part of the wall and floor of blood.

* * *

The past few days went by slowly, almost everyone had found out about Harry's whereabouts, rumors started flying around again.  
  
For Draco, everyday seemed to take forever, he noticed it was the same for Hermione and Ron and some of Harry's other friends. Everything had gone downhill. Draco's friends noticed the change in him instantly, to his surprise they didn't leave him, he always thought that was how they were, stick with the bad and everything's fine.  
  
"Pomfrey's told us what's been going on. She didn't want to let us in, she's pretty bitchy sometimes because she thought we'd torture Potter in his weak state," Pansy said at lunch.  
  
"Well we're Slytherins what else would she have thought?" said Blaise as he ate his toast.  
  
"Then she should open her mind a bit more."  
  
"Stop, god you're giving me a head-ache."  
  
"Sorry...................so who's your mate?" Pansy asked as she ate her apple.  
  
"I think it's Potter."  
  
She nearly choked on her apple. "WHAT!?"  
  
"I've been getting these weird thoughts and feelings...................never mind."  
  
"Just tell us, we're your friends, we're like family, tell us!"  
  
"Weasley and Granger helped me learn about veela, all of these feelings and thoughts about Potter means that he's my mate, at least that's what they told me."  
  
"You poor thing............at least you won't get to worship the spawn of Satan now that you're with the good," shrugged Blaise.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Potter's against you-know-who, if you're his mate then that means you'll be in the side of all that's happy and good because the two of you are together. We on the other hand are stuck and destined to be Death Eaters unfortunately."  
  
"I thought you wanted-"  
  
"We only said that to freak people out, we don't really want to be on you-know-who's side, he's creepy," shuddered Pansy.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Whatever you thought, you're wrong, just because we're Slytherins doesn't mean we love and support HIM, please, give me a break."  
  
Draco frowned then sighed finally. He looked down at his lunch, he didn't feel too hungry but he managed to eat one toast.

* * *

"Harry? Do you feel like talking today?" asked Enica.  
  
Harry kept staring at the door behind another patient in front of him. He was sitting with other people, adults, some were staring at the ceiling, not paying attention, others were giggling or looking at Harry.  
  
He didn't answer, he felt Enica's hand on his shoulder. "Harry?" No answer, she sighed and turned to the person next to Harry. "Gary? How about you? How was your day?"  
  
"Fun," he said happily.  
  
"Really? What was fun?"  
  
"Everything," he giggled a little, "Sara slipped on banana at lunch, I colored pretty drawings, yeah it was FUN!"  
  
Harry looked around at everyone in the circle, there were the Longbottoms, Lockhart, Gary, Enica, Sara, and someone else who didn't speak, he didn't know his name, he stared off into space a lot.  
  
As everyone else except the silent man said how their day was, Harry began to wonder what was happening at Hogwarts, if everyone knew he'd been cutting himself, if they even cared. Then he remembered about Draco.  
  
After saving his life that night, he felt a pull, like an attraction to Draco, he didn't know why he felt it, he didn't stop it either, he just ignored it as the attraction grew.  
  
"Well our time's up," said Enica as she looked at her watch, "we'll see each other again tomorrow."  
  
The Healers who were standing close by walked up to the patients and walked with them to wherever they were going.  
  
Harry's Healer was a middle aged woman with wiry brown hair, she was a nice person, and she sometimes reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, her name was Alice.  
  
"Come on, Harry," she said kindly as he stood up, "time for lunch."  
  
They walked down the hall to a small cafeteria, there were other patients there too, some eating, others getting fed by their healers.  
  
Alice brought Harry to a table and walked away to get his food. He stared at the lines on the wooden table like he usually did in Vectors office, letting his mind wander off in space; the silent man was sitting at his table too, eating his food calmly, his Healer was next to him, glancing him eat once and a while as she read a book.  
  
There was a crash and Gary exploded in laughter, a few angry shouts, then laughter again.  
  
"Ok Harry," said Alice as she lay the tray of food on the table, "time to eat."  
  
She took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and raised it to Harry's mouth.  
  
"I know Dumbledore said you don't eat at all, but try to eat; you want to get better, don't you?" Harry didn't reply, "well, you're not leaving until you eat now open up."  
  
The man glanced at Harry and Alice's direction then back at his food.  
  
"Please open up, I don't want to force you."  
  
Still nothing. Alice sighed quietly then reached out and gently opened Harry's mouth without really any force. She put the spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
  
"Now, chew and swallow," to her surprise he did that, "good," she took another spoonful and raised it to his mouth, he didn't open it. "Harry please open your mouth," he opened it, then she realized what was going on, she put the mashed potatoes in his mouth, "chew and swallow." He did it. "Harry, do you do what everyone tells you to do?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Please talk to me."  
  
Nothing. She sighed and continued to feed him, since he couldn't do it himself because he had a straight jacket on.

* * *

"So who'll be our new seeker?" asked Seamus at the next Quidditch practice.  
  
"I asked Parvati, she says she'll do it even though she really doesn't want to," said Ginny quietly as she fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt.  
  
"Then who's going to be the speaker for the game?" asked Neville.  
  
"Padma," Ginny sighed and stared at the floor, for a moment there was silence, "Why is he there anyway?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other then at the floor.  
  
"What? What is it? Tell us," said Dean.  
  
Ron muttered something they couldn't catch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's been cutting himself," he said a little louder, it seemed hard to say it; the lump in his throat was making it hard for him to speak.  
  
"What?" Ginny breathed, "Since when?"  
  
"We don't know, I saw him cutting himself at history of magic, but it looks like he was doing it long before, it's like he's addicted," Hermione trembled then shuddered.  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"We won't tell anyone, not even the Hufflepuffs," said Seamus quietly. Hermione and Ron nodded in a silent thank you. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Malfoy," said Hermione.  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone cried.  
  
"He's the second person who found Harry, you know, cutting, it turns out he saved Harry's life twice."  
  
"The Slytherin slut?" blinked Seamus.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't know and he doesn't know."  
  
"Dumbass finally got himself a conscious," muttered Dean.

* * *

The next Quidditch match would settle the score of the tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Everyone in Slytherin already knew that they'd win now that Harry was out of the way, but Draco felt like he lost the challenge.  
  
"But at least we'll win," shrugged Pansy at dinner.  
  
"That'll only be because there isn't any challenge, I mean Weasley's gotten better at being Keeper, but there's no challenge, it's empty."  
  
"I think Potter really IS your mate, I mean now that he's gone you've turned different," frowned Blaise.  
  
"I know. This is all Snape's fault, he paired me off with Potter and we got into that potion accident."  
  
"But even before that you saved his life twice, and you still had veela blood in you anyway."  
  
"I know that! But before the accident I never had any feelings or thoughts about Potter at all."  
  
"Then why did you save his life?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Because! I don't know............I don't care."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Well if you didn't care then you'd have left him lying in the astronomy tower bleeding till he died, you didn't do that, you know why too."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate, and between a veela and it's mate, there is no hate. Your mate is Potter," said Blaise almost sharply, "and since he's got a bit a veela blood in him now, then you're definitely his mate too."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No. I won't."  
  
"Draco, why are you denying this? If you keep doing this then you'll just end up alone in your life, wondering why you care about him," said Pansy quietly.  
  
Draco was about to say something but he closed his mouth and glared at the table.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed that night, everyone else was asleep, Lockhart kept muttering things in his sleep.  
  
The straight jacket was taken off of him but he was still strapped to the bed, this time he couldn't escape because the straps had a strong spell on them making it impossible to escape.  
  
The Longbottoms also muttered in their sleep, Harry paid close attention to what they were saying, it was weird, in the day they were insane but in the night when they talked in their sleep, they were sane, normal.  
  
"I need to tell Neville..............." muttered Mrs. Longbottom almost breathlessly.  
  
"Tell him why..............." muttered Mr. Longbottom. There was a pause. "He should....... remember things............by now."  
  
Harry remembered Ron telling him that Neville didn't forget any of his things on the first day back at Hogwarts, he told him on their way to herbology class, both these things fit together.  
  
"Narcissa............she needs to tell him.............the truth," mumbled Mrs. Longbottom.  
  
"Is she still...........................a spy?" Mr. Longbottom murmured. There was the rustling sound of bed sheets then a giggle.  
  
Harry stopped listening, they had woken up. He looked ahead of him and saw the silent man staring at the ceiling.  
  
'Self-infliction, lack of eating, hasn't spoken for months. You're worse off than I am.'  
  
The voice entered Harry's mind, he knew it was the man, he didn't show any reaction though.  
  
'It IS painful to lose a loved one when you're not ready.'  
  
There was another pause.  
  
'Part veela, part vampire, part muggle, part wizard, what an odd combination, you'll definitely defeat Voldemort...............seems like your mate's a Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy, very interesting. Another thing is that you're the only person here who's actually insane, you didn't come here because you were hit with a spell or anything.'  
  
Harry didn't move or react.  
  
'You don't seem to send messages with your thoughts, that's very empty, don't worry. I was empty too.'

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!!!! 


	7. Visit

Disclamer: Me no own (grins like a maniac and twitches)  
  
; ; thanks much much for the reviews people! I luvd them all! ; ; Thank you  
  
Chapter Seven!!!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Visit  
  
-  
  
---  
  
A shadow stood at the corner of Draco's bedroom. He walked up to it, not a trace of fear inside or out of him.  
  
He reached out to the shadow's face, it was soft and smooth, his fingers explored the face, he felt the nose, lips, eyes, eyebrows, when he reached the forehead he felt a scar on it. After feeling it more he realized it was a lightening bolt. He took his hand away as if it were burned.  
  
The shadow tried to sink into the corner, as if he were afraid of Draco.  
  
Draco slowly reached to him again, his hand a bit shaky. "It's alright," he found himself say, "I'm not afraid," he wondered why he said that.  
  
The person nervously stepped out of the shadow, Draco saw scars all over Harry, some were new cuts, bleeding.  
  
He tenderly touched each scar, to his surprise they vanished, including the new ones.  
  
He looked back up at Harry, there were tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Help me," he almost whispered.  
  
---  
  
Draco woke up quickly, he looked around as if expecting Harry to be near, but he wasn't. It was still night, he looked at his clock and sighed, it was midnight.  
  
He didn't want to go back to sleep now. He got out of bed and walked out of the boys dormitories to the common room; he wasn't too surprised to see Pansy sitting on one of the leather couches.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Pansy asked not turning to face him.  
  
"No. I had weird dream."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm curious and you know damn well that I won't tell anyone. Sit down, the couch doesn't have thorns you know."  
  
Draco sighed and sat next to his friend, staring into the fire that barely ever warmed up anything.  
  
"So? What was the dream about?"  
  
"I healed Potter's scars and he asked me to help him."  
  
"You know, if I was a divination believer then I'd tell you something like 'you are falling in love with Harry Potter' but since I don't believe in that junk all I can say is, help him."  
  
"What if he doesn't want my help?"  
  
"You saved his life twice, did he tell you to back off?"  
  
"You know he won't speak."  
  
"You know what I mean. Just help him."  
  
"I thought you hated his ass."  
  
"The years pass, people grow and change, we become more mature, I don't think Potter's such a dickhead anymore."  
  
Draco laughed quietly. "So you're having one of you insomnia nights?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"I can't sleep but I'm still tired, I'm a bit nervous about the Quidditch game, I know we'll win but is that really what I want? To win without the challenge?"  
  
"Now you're understanding me."  
  
"When have I not?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"So," Pansy looked into the fire too, "should we play or not?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you want to play the game without the challenge or do you want to help Potter get better."  
  
"Help him," he found himself say.  
  
"Then do it, nothing's stopping you really."  
  
"I don't know why he's my mate, it's really confusing me."  
  
"Well, like Blaise said, 'there's a thin line between love and hate' and like that Spanish muggle song, 'love your enemy'."  
  
"You listen to muggle music?"  
  
"When my parents aren't watching,"  
  
"And you speak Spanish?"  
  
"A little, surprising eh?"  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"You're still confused, aren't you?" He nodded, "let's see, in first year you've tricked, and followed Potter around to bug him, second year's pretty much the same except your got to duel with him, third year you sort of gave him advice about that Black guy, forth year.............I don't know what you did, fifth year he punched the living day lights out of you at the Quidditch game, you are such a sour loser sometimes you know that?"  
  
"I can't help it if I want my dad to be proud of me."  
  
"Do you still want him to be proud of you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you want to become a Death Eater, kill Potter, have straight A's or O's, and learn to do all of the unforgivable curses?"  
  
"......................No."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I don't know. It's too complicated for me."  
  
"And what does your mother want you to do? Do you want to make her proud of you too?"  
  
Draco frowned into the fire, he never really thought about his mother lately. "I don't know what she wants me to do. She never tells me anything."  
  
"Doesn't she owl you anything?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're presents for my birthday, all she writes in the card is Happy Birthday."  
  
"She's either keeping something from you or she's been brainwashed. Hasn't she ever spoken to you?"  
  
"When I was like five or something."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"I don't know, mother stuff."  
  
"What does she do when you're home?"  
  
"You're very nosy tonight aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am, now answer the question."  
  
Draco blinked then frowned. "She's always sending letters to people, when I asked her she'd just say it's for friends."  
  
"There for other people probably," she looked at Draco, "something else is bugging you."  
  
He nodded. "I just realized something," he said slowly, "I've always been bothering Potter every year every time I see him, am I obsessed?"  
  
"Stalker."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Pansy laughed. "Sorry, but it's true, I've noticed you've sometimes followed Potter around and start to crack on him about his friends and stuff, plus you learned a whole lot of things about him that makes people suspect that you've got this big obsession with him."  
  
"So...................was I in............in love with him before any of this happened?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing that you were, I mean if you say that you hate his guts but you follow him and bother him then you were just making yourself think you hate him when in reality you love him."  
  
"Why do I love him?"  
  
"So you accept it?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know WHY I love him."  
  
"Attraction? You're veela side sure as hell loves him; maybe it only chooses the mate when it knows you're in love with the person, interesting. It could also be about personality, or admiration, but it's definitely not lust."  
  
"Do you think I'm a slut?"  
  
"Lets see you fucked with Blaise, that really hot guy from seventh year, Millicent?"  
  
"HELL NO! That wasn't my fault; you spiked my butterbeer that day!"  
  
"Heheh, that's right, that was funny really."  
  
"Evil."  
  
"Mentally."  
  
"Yep."

* * *

Hermione and Ron walked in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Please, sit," said the headmaster gesturing to the two seats in front of his desk, the two Gryffindors sat down on the two seats trying hard not to explode with the question too quickly. "So, what brings you two here?"  
  
"We wanted to know," Hermione started, ".....................if we can visit Harry."  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk, "you DO know that you might not like what you see."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. "We just want to see how he's doing," Ron almost muttered.  
  
"From what his Healer tells me, he's beginning to eat again, but she told me something that seems a bit out of place."  
  
"We know he's been eating because Malfoy's been eating too," said Ron, he remembered about the veela eating or not eating what their mate ate in one of the books.  
  
"What's out of place?" Hermione asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
"It seems that Harry takes orders from almost anything, his Healer tells him to eat and he eats, she doesn't know how long this has been going on because he's still not speaking."  
  
"It must have been before that potion accident," Ron said, remembering how Draco ordered Harry to get the ingredients.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy ordered Harry to get the ingredients and he got them."  
  
"I wonder why he does that."  
  
"But when we told him to eat, he didn't eat," Hermione frowned a little, "So can we visit him?"  
  
"Yes, you can, but like I said before, you might not like what you see."  
  
Hermione nodded then remembered something. "What about Malfoy?" Ron gawked at her, "we think Harry's his mate, he's beginning to think so too, if Harry's got some veela in him and he's Malfoy's mate then maybe his mate is also Malfoy."  
  
"So you want to see if your theory's true?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Very well then, you may take Mr. Malfoy with you, you can see him this Saturday, I'll arrange a way for you to get there."  
  
"Thank you sir," Ron said as he stood up with Hermione.

* * *

"Why do I have to go!?" Draco nearly yelled when Ron and Hermione told him the news near the Great Hall.  
  
"You want to know if there's any connection between the both of you don't you?" Hermione asked almost angrily.  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Then you're coming with us to St Mungo's," said Ron.  
  
"But-"  
  
"If you think he's your mate then you're just as anxious as we are to see how he's doing."  
  
Draco shut his mouth and sighed.

* * *

"Why don't you say anything?" Gary asked as Alice fed Harry, "you're always so quiet like John," he nodded to the silent man who was eating his food, his Healer sitting next to him reading a book as usual.  
  
"Open your mouth............chew and swallow," said Alice, Harry ignored Gary as he ate.  
  
Gary sighed. "C'mon Kathy, let's go bother Sara," he said as he skipped to a blonde woman eating her food a bit sloppily, his Healer, Katharine, went behind him.  
  
Alice put down the spoon and picked up the small carton of orange juice, she suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Harry?" she asked calmly, "when I ask you a question I want you to answer it by either nodding or shaking your head. Do you feel like cutting?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Why? Is it fun?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Is it because it makes you feel happy?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Have you been doing this for a while?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Years?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Months?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ok.............Harry, did someone die that you were very close to?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"A family member-oh wait.............................sorry................was the person like family to you?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Is it because of his death that you cut yourself?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Does cutting take you to a different world?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you believe you're crazy?"  
  
He shook then nodded his head.  
  
"You're confused?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you care about your health?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"About your friends?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you care if they get worried about you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then you have to get better, you have to be healthy again, and you have to stop cutting-"  
  
He shook his head quickly.  
  
"You don't want to get better?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"So.....................you want to die?"  
  
He slowly nodded.  
  
"Is it because of your family?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"They'd want you alive. Now, open your mouth and drink your orange juice."

* * *

"Tomorrow's visiting day, how does everyone feel?" asked Enica to the circle.  
  
"Happy!" said Gary jumping on his seat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my family comes and plays with me!"  
  
"What about you, Sara?" Enica turned to the blonde woman who was looking at the ceiling humming.  
  
"What?" she said in a childlike voice, "OH! Oh, it's ok, but I'd rather draw pretty rainbows and people."  
  
"All you draw are bloody people in graveyards," muttered Lockhart.  
  
"Shut up that's not true!"  
  
"I saw you wasting all of the red markers, how am I to write my autographs? Red's my favorite color!"  
  
"Gilderoy," Enica said warningly, Lockhart shut up as well as Sara, "well then how do YOU feel about visiting day?"  
  
"I don't know I never get any visitors."  
  
"How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Well it's upsetting really, I mean it's like people have cold hearts it's awful I tell you."  
  
"John? What about you?"  
  
'Bugger off.'  
  
Harry held back a laugh.  
  
"John?"  
  
'She looks like a bug with that hair.'  
  
Harry glanced at Enica at the corner of his eye and noticed it was true. Her hair was held up in two knots on each side of her head and they had two pencils sticking up like antennae. He held back another stronger laugh.  
  
"Well this boy and this old lady might visit us again," said Mrs. Longbottom.  
  
"Do you remember their names?"  
  
"Um.............I know the old lady's a gran'ma."  
  
Mr. Longbottom burst out laughing with Gary.  
  
"I think the boy's name is um...............Nevvie? Or something, it's something with an N-hey I read a book, the words looked weird."  
  
"Me too," Mr. Longbottom suddenly said, staring at the ceiling lazily.  
  
"How do you feel about them visiting you?" Enica asked.  
  
"Who?" Mrs. Longbottom giggled a little.  
  
"The boy and the old lady."  
  
"I don't know, I barely talk to them, but I always give the boy gum."  
  
"Best present in the world!" said Mr. Longbottom.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Harry remembered the day he had seen Mrs. Longbottom give a gum wrapper to Neville. Between now and then, it seemed like the Longbottoms were recovering from insanity, at least they talked now.  
  
"What about you Harry? How do you feel about visiting day?" Enica turned to him.  
  
He didn't answer; he stared ahead of him to the door that lead to the hallway, feeling the urge to run through it.

* * *

That night Harry could barely sleep, he kept thinking about Hermione and Ron, wondering if they would visit him tomorrow.  
  
He sort of figured out everyone's problems, or whatever gave them a problem. He already knew about the Longbottoms, Sara seemed to have been hit with a curse or spell that made her act like a girl but draw a lot of morbid things, Gary seemed to have been hit with the similar spell since he was always happy, he didn't know about John though because he seemed normal.  
  
'I was hit with a spell that made me speak in my thoughts and lose confidence in my speech, kid.'  
  
Harry looked over at John; he was staring at the ceiling like every other night.  
  
'It also made me have the ability to see into people's lives.'  
  
Harry didn't react.  
  
'Sorry if I was nosy and lookin' in your head but you ARE the boy-who- lived and I couldn't resist.'  
  
Harry looked at his strapped arms, wishing he'd be free so he could cut.  
  
'Ah the teenage years, the time of emotional challenges, hormones, school, and confusion. Look I know you don't care about your life, but everyone else does, that's why you're here, that's why Dumbledore sent you here. I bet that Malfoy kid's worried about you too.'  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
'You may not wanna give a fuck but when you see things through your friends eyes, you'll be afraid of your health too.'

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Draco walked down the hall to the visiting room, a Healer was directing them.  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore meant by we might not like what we see?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but if he's eating then it can't be anything too bad can it?" Hermione looked uncertain.  
  
"I think I know what he means," said the Healer.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked a bit quickly.  
  
"Well he's still strapped to his bed-but when he goes to sleep," he added when Hermione looked worried, "in the day he's got to be in a straight jacket."  
  
"Don't you keep the sharp objects away from him?" Ron asked.  
  
"We can't really, he's sharing the room with five other people, and they own a few sharp things."  
  
"Oh."

* * *

Neville and his grandmother walked in the room and walked to where Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were.  
  
Neville glanced at Harry's direction and did a double take, he knew he'd be here but he didn't know that Harry's situation was so serious, seeing him in a straight jacket was frightening.  
  
"Harry," he almost breathed, the raven haired boy didn't answer, the mumbles of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom at night started swimming in his head.  
  
He looked over to John who was reading the Daily Prophet and thought harder about the night he heard the Lonbottoms speak.  
  
John blinked and looked over to Harry. 'Really? Narcissa's a spy? Bloody hell that's completely unexpected............................I have to tell Neville? Oh you mean that boy Mrs. Longbottom thought was called Nevvie? Alright.'  
  
He looked at Neville; he was slowly walking away to his parents.  
  
'Neville! Listen-listen!'  
  
Neville looked around confused.  
  
'To your left, yeah hi there, I got something to tell you.'  
  
Neville yelped quietly and jumped. "What the hell?"  
  
'Don't be afraid, now listen I got somethin' to tell you. Harry's sent me this message saying that he hears your parents talking in their sleep, in their sane voices.'  
  
Neville turned to Harry but he was looking at Lockhart writing photographs, he seemed to be getting better and better with his hand writing.  
  
"How?"  
  
'Through the mind, he say's that your parents said you should be able to remember things by now.'  
  
"I am."  
  
"Neville who are you talking to?" Neville's grandma looked over to her grandson curiously, "come and say hi to your mother and father."  
  
"Hold on," he turned back to John.  
  
'They said that Narcissa Malfoy has to tell you the truth about something, she's also a spy for our side, that's all Harry found out before they woke up.'  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy? Truth? I don't understand."  
  
'Neither do I, you're gonna have to ask her yourself.'  
  
"O-ok.................."  
  
'You know for a Gryffindor you sure get scared a lot. If Narcissa's on our side then she can't be that bad, plus she also has to tell you the truth about something.'  
  
"Alright fine, I'll owl her."  
  
"Neville!"  
  
"Coming!" he ran off to his grandmother and parents.  
  
"Want one?" Lockhart asked raising a signed picture to Harry; he didn't wait for an answer and put it on Harry's lap, "you need something to brighten up your day."  
  
The doors opened and Hermione, Ron and Draco walked inside with the Healer ahead of him.  
  
Hermione held back her tears and sat next to Harry with Ron, Draco paled and stood a few feet away until Hermione glared for him to come closer.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ron said trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"We heard you started eating, you look better," Hermione said a little shakily. Harry looked down to the floor.  
  
Draco finally looked at him, it was true, Harry did look better, healthier at least, but he still looked empty in the eyes, he looked away, not wanting to see the straight jacket.  
  
"Do you think Draco's your mate? You can nod, shake your head or shrug," Ron suddenly said, Hermione nudged him in the ribs.  
  
Harry nodded. His two friends froze for a second.  
  
"Ok........................." Hermione said slowly, she looked over at Draco but he was looking at the curtained side of the room where Neville was with his parents. She turned back to Harry.  
  
"Do you feel any better here?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. "You've stopped cutting?" he nodded, "good-not good?" Harry nodded after shaking his head, "why do you want to cut?" Harry shrugged.  
  
Draco glanced at Harry; his empty eyes had a hint of want in them, the wanting to cut.

* * *

"I hope he gets better soon," Hermione said quietly on the train ride back to Hogwarts.  
  
"The Healers are there, and he's eating, he'll be fine," Draco almost muttered.  
  
"Why are you so cold all of the sudden?" frowned Ron.  
  
"It was just creepy."  
  
"The straight jacket?"  
  
"Of course! Weren't you freaked out?"  
  
"Yeah but he's still my friend!"  
  
"Who's empty!"  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Hermione, Draco and Ron got quiet and looked away, "we saw Harry, he's healthier now, that's good."  
  
"He's still not speaking, and he still wants to cut," muttered Ron.  
  
"That's the hard part to fix including his habit of following everyone's orders."  
  
"He doesn't have to speak if he doesn't want to," muttered Draco.  
  
"But you want him to."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're birthday's in two days, along with the Quidditch match, you've made your decision?"  
  
"What decision?"  
  
"About helping Harry, he's your mate after all."  
  
"What if you're wrong? What if he's NOT my mate?"  
  
"Harry thinks you're his mate, you WERE beginning to think he was your mate, the connection's there somewhere," said Ron.  
  
"Shut up, the both of you," he stood up, opened the door and walked to a different compartment.

* * *

Um soz if there's spelling mistakes ; REVIEW!!!!!!!


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: No own

Thank you for the reviews people! (bloodbunny, Dracomine and Pirate Bitch Nut!)

**Nicole08**-yeah it's gonna get a little depressing but I promise that it'll brighten up (as soon as I think of a way)

Chapter Eight!!!

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Truth (sort of)  
  
-  
  
The night found Draco lying on his back in the middle of the Quidditch field looking at the star filled sky.  
  
He wanted to be alone right now, thinking about his feelings and try to fix them the way he'd like them to be. But he feared that he didn't want to change his feelings.  
  
A warm breeze brushed past his skin, warming him and making him feel refreshed.  
  
He kept remembering about visiting day, how Harry looked, he didn't look too weak like before, but he was still too skinny.  
  
What scared him was the straight jacket; it made Harry look more insane than he already was.  
  
Draco frowned at the night sky, trying to find the answer for why he even felt an attraction for Harry, because he knew it had to be more than the veela thing that made him start falling in love with Harry.  
  
---  
  
It was dark and gloomy, Draco found himself in a kitchen, alone, he looked around, there were some dirty dishes in the sink, pots and pans lay on the stove, he wondered why he was sitting on the kitchen table.  
  
He got up and walked out of the kitchen to the cafeteria, out of it and to the hall.  
  
He opened the nearest door he came up to and went inside.  
  
There were people inside, sleeping. Draco looked around, he saw Lockhart muttering things in his sleep, a man sleeping silently, a blonde woman humming lightly in her sleep, a young man giggling a little, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were muttering in their sleep too, Harry was the only one awake, he was staring at the ceiling, his eyes seemed to be emptier than ever.  
  
Draco wanted to say something but soon realized he couldn't speak, he reached a hand out to Harry but he didn't see his hand at all.  
  
He started to panic a little. 'Am I a ghost?' he thought, 'no, then I'd sort of see myself, what the fuck is going on!?'  
  
He looked at Harry, trying to see if he noticed him, but he just kept staring at the ceiling.  
  
That's when he felt his whole body become sleek and sharp. He felt himself shrink, floating to the skin on Harry's arm, he tried to pull away from the sudden contol over his body, but he found himself piercing into the boys' skin, making blood flow out.  
  
The cutting went around Harry's arm, making shapes, words, lines. Draco kept tried to stop himself, stop the blood from coming out.  
  
And then he DID stop, he fell on Harry's lap; Draco looked up at him and realized he'd fallen unconscious. He tried to scream, forced himself, but nothing came out, not even a whisper.  
  
He heard rustling, he looked behind him and soon realized it was hard to do so, he heard the sound of a door opening and closing, a few minutes later someone turned on the lights.  
  
Everyone slowly woke up confused; there was a scream from the blonde lady, quick talking and soothing.  
  
A wiry haired woman ran to Harry's side, taking Draco away from him like he were some kind of.....................object.  
  
---  
  
Someone was shaking his shoulder roughly; he opened his eyes and found himself back in the Quidditch pitch, Pansy beside him.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked quickly.  
  
Draco nodded and looked at himself quickly, he could move again, and he could see himself.  
  
"What the fu-I can talk again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just had a really bad nightmare."  
  
"What were you doing out here?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Oh. So what's the nightmare about?"  
  
He frowned at her curiousnes but soon found himself telling her everything to the point where she shook her awake.He tried to hold back the rising intense fear and the somehow growing lump in his throat.  
  
"It seemed too real; I don't think it was just a dream."  
  
"Come on, we'd better tell old spectacles," said Pansy as she helped Draco stand up, "I mean, the same shit happened to Potter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last year, someone said something about him getting a vision in his sleep about the Weasley's father getting bitten by some snake. It was real."  
  
Draco paled and hoped his nightmare wasn't real.

* * *

A yawn escaped from Dumbledore as he stood up to go to bed. There was a knock on the door, he sat back down sleepily, "come in," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Pansy walked inside quickly, pulling Draco with her.  
  
"Good evening sir, uh were you going to bed?"  
  
"No, just working on some papers," he lied a bit cheerfully as he lifted a few papers. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
  
"I think Draco had a vision."  
  
"About what?"

* * *

Harry woke up in a different room, he was the only one inside the room, he looked around, it was almost empty, there was a door in front of him, it was a metal door with a small window.  
  
He was still strapped to his bed, for once he tried to get out of the straps, he pulled and tugged, making the straps rip into his skin, he blinked and did it again, he started to bleed again.  
  
The door opened and Alice walked in quickly. She took out her wand and unstrapped Harry from the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you'll have to stop cutting yourself, do you know how bad it is to lose so much blood?"  
  
She said a spell, the sleeves on Harry's sleeves grew until they covered his hands, they twisted to the back making it seem like Harry was hugging himself, he felt cords tie themselves on his back, he knew what Alice did, she turned his t-shirt into a straight jacket.

* * *

Draco and Pansy waited as Dumbledore spoke to one of the pictures of old headmasters and headmistresses.  
  
Dilys Derwent nodded and walked away, vanishing from her portrait.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to the two Slytherins. "Dilys is now checking if your dream was real," he said, Draco noticed a bit of worry in his voice.  
  
"Was this the same thing that happened to Potter because all I know is the vision part," said Pansy.  
  
"Yes, this did happen to Harry, but he saw his vision through Voldemort's snake."  
  
Pansy did an unexpected flinch at the sound of his name. "So Draco saw this through You-Know-Who? Or something?"  
  
"No. If the dream was real then there's a connection between Harry and Draco's minds, it makes both see what the other is doing that probably acquires an emergency; it also clearly proves that Harry is your mate, Draco."  
  
He didn't say anything; he looked at the empty portrait of Dilys Derwent, waiting to see her come back with any news.  
  
She came back quickly, a bit out of breathe, Dumbledore turned to her.  
  
"Something happened, I asked a few Healers and they said that Potter's found a way to cut himself without actually freeing himself from his bed, something about mind control."  
  
Draco paled; he looked from Pansy to Dumbledore, afraid, confused and guilty.  
  
"They said he's in a special room under heavy watch."  
  
Draco looked at the floor, he didn't care anymore, about forcing himself to change his feelings, about his veela side, about anything, all he cared about now was Harry.  
  
Pansy looked at Draco, she didn't know what to do now, he looked too upset, defenseless, she wanted to help him but she didn't know how.

* * *

The next day Ron and Hermione found out what happened from Pansy, at first they were surprised she was being nice to them but now their worry for Harry grew more than it already was.  
  
"We have to see him," Ron said at once.  
  
"We can't," Pansy looked a bit uncomfortable, "that Dilys woman, she said he's not aloud visitors, at least not if they're like Dumbledore's age or something."  
  
"Why?" Hermione nearly shrieked.  
  
"Because, they say something about a mind control he seems to have, they think he can control human's minds if he can control objects, which would mean he could be able to get someone who's not learned much occlumency or whatever to get him a knife or something."  
  
The two Gryffindors fell silent and paled a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry," Pansy nearly muttered, staring at the floor.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised at the Slytherins' apology, Pansy blinked.  
  
"I don't know, the last time I saw him he was headed to the Quidditch field."  
  
"Come with us, I think I missed something in that book about veela and their mates," Hermione grabbed Pansy's hand and ran off to the library, quickly followed by Ron.  
  
'What the fuck?' was all Pansy thought as she let herself get pulled by the bushy haired Gryffindor, 'I'm turning soft, seriously.'

* * *

The Quidditch field always seemed to bring peace to Draco, especially since the warm breezes passed by more there.  
  
He looked up at the sky, frowning at it. He wanted to know how Harry was doing, if there was a possible way he could see him.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tried to ignore the call.  
  
"Malfoy I've got to tell you something."  
  
Draco sighed and sat up; he looked at the direction where Neville was running to him.  
  
"What?" he said almost lazily, if none of anything recent happened he'd hex Neville on the spot for bothering him, but he didn't feel like doing it now.  
  
"Your mother's sent me a letter."  
  
"What?" confusion filled him.  
  
"Would you quit saying 'what' you're not deaf you know."  
  
Draco blinked at the sudden remark.  
  
"Your mother told me the truth."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"About why I'm always forgetting things."  
  
"Why the hell would she know? And why are you telling me?"  
  
"Don't you know? She's a spy for our side-"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Are you an old man!? She told me the truth, she said I had memory problems because she hit me with a bad memory charm, she said she had to do it because if she didn't then I'd end up like my parents."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I'm not finished, if I'd end up like my parents then there'd be no way for me to help Harry defeat You-Know-Who."  
  
"YOU have to help him?"  
  
"Yeah, because I have this power inside me that You-Know-Who is after! If I have to help Harry defeat HIM then he has to get better which is why your mom told me to tell you to help Harry."  
  
"......................YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY ALL THAT STUFF!!"  
  
"Yes I did, you're the third piece of the mother fucking puzzle!"  
  
"Did you just say-wait-what?"  
  
"You're the third piece, the first was friendship, Ron and Hermione, the second is me, the weapon, and the third is you, Love."  
  
Draco blushed brightly. "What does this puzzle have to do with defeating Voldemort?"  
  
Neville flinched at the name. "Everything, You-Know-Who's been after this weapon so he could use it against Harry, he doesn't know it's in me, the friendships stronger than you think, it's the only reason Harry's survived last year, right now he needs you because you're the last piece to complete him, you're a veela, he's part veela, not to mention part vampire, the connection's more stronger."  
  
Draco frowned, he forgot about the vampire part, then it hit him. He stood up and ran away, he needed the library, now.  
  
"Hey wait! Where're you going!" Neville shouted.  
  
"LIBRARY!" Draco shouted.

* * *

Um.........................what'cha think? I think I spelled 'proves' wrong lol


	9. Run Away

Disclaimer: No own smiles like a maniac

Thanks for the reviews:

**Iluska:** I actually did the story before putting everything up, so far there's eleven chapters but they're not finished yet (sweat drops) heh

**tigerlilly:** OH MAN!!!!!!!! (mouth wide open and eyes bulging out) DUDE I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I _DID _read Cut! But when I was doing this story I wasn't exactly thinking about it until now!!!! Man I feel like such a _jerk_ for forgetting to credit it!!!!!!!! I'll do it right now! THANKS MAN!!!!! (runs off like Speedy Gonzalez)

Note: for you guys who know lots and lots about vampires don't tell me I got everything on vampires wrong here 'cause I already know most is probably inaccurate (did I spell that right?), I'm just breaking a few rules without permission, get it? hm? (looks at silent audience)..................ok......................onto chappy nine!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Run Away  
  
-  
  
There wasn't much about vampires; Draco only found two books about them. He saw Pansy, Ron and Hermione sitting in a table reading a few books but he chose a table far away from them, one at the back of the library.  
  
He looked through the first book, finding little information about mind control, but he found a lot about anything related to blood.  
  
_ Half-Vampires can eat both blood and whatever their other side eats. They can also go through the day out in the sun without getting burned, but they CAN get sunburns but that's very rare._  
  
He looked back at the contents and found nothing about Harry's problem; he looked through the other book and read through the contents, he found something that was close to what he was looking for.  
  
_ Some symptoms for depression is, lack of speech, sudden outbursts, long-term sleep, the rarest one is self torture like cutting, loss of appetite, and forcing themselves to remember harsh memories._  
  
Draco frowned, he read more and learned that half vampires have a mate too, he remembered last night when Dumbledore said that the connection between his and Harry's minds where stronger because they were each others mates, especially since Harry was part vampire.  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and faced Madam Pince.  
  
"The library's closing, you'll have to leave," she said.  
  
Draco looked around the library, everyone was walking out of the doors, he left too, the two books with him.

* * *

Harry looked at the wall behind Remus, wanting to look at anything but the look on the werewolf's face.  
  
"Harry look at me," Remus said calmly, his voice not matching the worried look on his face.  
  
Harry glanced at him then away.  
  
"I know this has been hard for you, I miss Sirius too, but you can't do this to yourself, it won't bring him back."  
  
He needed to cut, to feel the bliss, to not remember anything.  
  
Remus watched Harry quietly; he kept staring at the wall. That's when he felt a tiny pull in his head, he frowned. "Harry stop trying to control my mind."  
  
The silent boy looked at the white floor, the tugging in Remus's head stopped.  
  
"Please, say something. Everyone's worried about you, how many times do they have to tell you?"  
  
He half wanted to talk, but he'd feel like he'd lose something. He kept staring at the floor. Remus sighed and stood up. "I'll come and visit again as soon as I can."  
  
He left him alone; walking out the door like it was the easiest thing in the world. Harry felt like the empty spot in him had gotten emptier.

* * *

"The game's tomorrow," Pansy said, standing behind Draco who was on the sofa, staring into the fire.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You've made your decision?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna lose the Quidditch cup for the sixth time, but I also want to help him."  
  
"Whichever side you think is reasonable, choose it. I'm going to bed, 'night."  
  
As soon as she was gone Draco picked up the knife that lay next to him, as he looked at it he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

"You're the weapon!?" Ron shouted, Hermione nudged him to shut up.  
  
"Yeah," Neville said quietly, hoping no one else was hearing.  
  
"So you, Ron, Malfoy and me complete Harry?" Hermione asked, Neville nodded, "no offense, but why you?"  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy said that when I was born my parents put it in me, she says they found nearly a month before I was born."  
  
Ron frowning, "oh well at least we've got the weapon. What IS the weapon though?"  
  
"I don't know much, but Mrs. Malfoy says it's got unlimited courage and power which is just plain fucking odd."  
  
"Courage?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering why I was sorted to Gryffindor since I'm more like a Hufflepuff but Mrs. Malfoy told me it was because of the damn weapon."  
  
"But how come you never showed much courage?"  
  
"Because I had memory problems, and I'm too scared about forgetting things so............yeah."  
  
"You seem to swear a lot now," Ron blinked, Neville rolled his eyes.  
  
"So now what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, all Mrs. Malfoy told me to do was to tell Malfoy and you guys, she said the rest was up to Malfoy."  
  
The other two frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You know, if the accident, or Harry cutting himself or anything happened, we'd think Malfoy would choose not to love Harry," said Hermione slowly.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"We don't know," Ron said, "Malfoy's changed, a lot, it's weird too because today we had a nice time with Pansy, it's like everything we thought was proved wrong."  
  
"The game's tomorrow, what do you think Malfoy's gonna do?"

"Play," muttered Hermione as she sat down on the sofa, "so what if he's changed? With Harry gone, he wins because Parvati's not a very good seeker, Slytherin will finally win."  
  
"What if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then he's a BAD seeker."  
  
"I meant play, what if he chooses not to play?"  
  
"I'll eat my ass."  
  
Ron laughed, "I'll have to take a picture of that."

* * *

He finally fell asleep, but Alice still needed to stand by just in case, it was kind of hard because she was slowly falling asleep.  
  
---  
  
He wanted to scream, shout, whisper, anything, anything to show that he was there.  
  
People passed him, ignoring him, not even knowing he was there, he wanted to cry but nothing came out, he was empty, emotionless, unconscious of everything around him.  
  
The only thing he felt that was close to him was to cut, bleed, forget, he needed the bliss, the rush, the happiness, his arms were screaming to get cut.  
  
He wanted to do more, he wanted to leave, not exist, be with his family, leave everything else behind.  
  
Something else screamed to be torn. His heart.  
  
---  
  
Alice yawned, her head slowly lowered but shot back quickly, she kept forcing herself to stay awake, one, because Harry could control her in her sleep, and two, she could get fired.  
  
But he was sleeping soundly, it only made Alice sleepier.  
  
When everyone thought that Harry was doing much better, he was doing worse, falling deeper into the black hole he created inside him.

* * *

Draco didn't want to eat anything, he was hungry but something inside him was holding back, making him feel that he'd throw up if he ate anything.  
  
Pansy and Blaise left him alone for the morning; they knew he needed time for himself.  
  
"He's gonna play, you were right 'Mione," said Ron when he saw the Slytherin table all hyper and exited, "this sucks shit!"  
  
"I know, why couldn't you guys ask for another person to play seeker?" Parvati almost whined, "You know fucking well I suck at seeker."  
  
"Who else would have played?"  
  
"Colin!"  
  
"He doesn't know shit about Quidditch; he's not very good at flying a broom either."  
  
"What about um....................oh forget it; we might as well just give the trophy to the Slytherins now."  
  
"Lets at least TRY to win," said Hermione, she looked at her toast but pushed it away, feeling full even though she didn't eat anything.  
  
"There they go," said Ron. Hermione and Parvati looked behind them and saw the whole Slytherin Quidditch team walk out of the Great Hall, Draco leading the way.  
  
"Today's Quidditch game, the Giant Silver Snakes versus the Tiny Little Lions," said Parvati sarcastically as she lazily ate her toast, "We'll be squashed dead."  
  
Hermione frowned at Parvati. "Come on, we'd better go too, Ron go call the others."

* * *

They weren't exited, they weren't happy; they were worried about their captain.

As they dressed in their Quidditch uniforms, they half watched Draco, some wanting to know what was wrong, the other half wanting to know if he made his decision.  
  
He knew they were watching him. Draco still didn't know what to do. If he choose to help Harry then what would he do if his idea didn't work? If he played then he could help Harry later, but would he be too late?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He jumped back into reality; he turned to Blaise who looked at him a little worriedly.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco nodded turning back to tying his boots.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"No you can't I'm not looking at you."  
  
"You just were. If you don't decide then we'll just cancel the game until you DO decide."  
  
"I already HAVE," he lied.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We'll play; we shouldn't let something that's personal in my life get in the way of this."  
  
Blaise looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"You know," he said frowning, "I wish you'd stop lying."  
  
Draco turned to him but he was walking away to Pansy.

* * *

"Parvati just try to do what we did at practice," said Ron.  
  
"What, not see the snitch two feet from my face?"  
  
Ron sighed. "No, I meant the part about actually CATCHING the snitch."  
  
The team picked up their brooms and walked out on to the field, the Slytherin team also coming out too.  
  
Madam Hooch was already at the middle of the field, the chest of the Quidditch balls inside.  
  
"Captains shake hands," she said.  
  
The teams looked at each other, both seeing that the other didn't really want to play.  
  
Ron and Draco faced each other, hands outstretched, they shook hands, weakly.  
  
He looked at the redheaded boy. After all this time Draco thought Hermione was more worried about Harry. Now as he looked into Ron's face he saw something he neglected to notice, Ron looked older, tired, Draco looked at the rest of the Gryffindor team and saw almost the same comparison, but it seemed more noticeable on the Gryffindor captain.  
  
The audience seemed more quiet than usual, even though they were cheering their team happily, but he didn't hear Hagrid's loud booming voice, even Padma's magnefied voice sounded a bit depressed.  
  
Madam Hooch opened the trunk and made to free the bludgers.  
  
"Stop."  
  
She looked up at Draco confused.  
  
"I can't do this," he took a step back, everyone watched him confused, Pansy and Blaise gave him a small smile.  
  
"What are you-" but before Seamus could finish Draco ran away.  
  
'I have to help him,' was all Draco could think of as he ran through the locker room, out of Quidditch arena, he jumped on his broom and flew straight to the window that lead to the hall to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Did I spell Magnefied wrong?

Somehow...................I feel like it was obvious he'd do that..............or is it just me? Oh well..............Review please!!!


	10. Beautiful

Disclaimer: No own giggles  
  
Chapter Ten!!!

Thanks for the review bloodbunny, Nichole08, Iluska, Pirate Bitch Nut, DragonTamer9741(..uh.......I think), and spunky slytherin!!! thanks all!!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Beautiful  
  
-  
  
He ran through the halls that lead to the Slytherin dungeons, he was running so fast that he almost fell when he screeched to a stop.  
  
"Serpent!" he panted, the stone door slid open and he ran inside, hoping that it was really him and not his veela side that was urging him to hurry.

* * *

"Chew and swallow," said Alice as she got another forkful of chicken. Harry chewed his food for a while then swallowed.  
  
Gary and Sara stood on the other side of the door, looking through the window, curious to know how Harry was being treated.  
  
"He scares me sometimes," said Sara, she shrank a little then shuddered.  
  
"He scares me all the time," said Gary shaking his head, "he cuts himself AND he follows people's orders except talking, what a weirdo."  
  
"There you are," sighed Felix, he almost jogged to the two, "what are you two doing here you're supposed to be at the cafeteria."  
  
"Bathroom!" Sara said suddenly, Felix raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We just wanted to see how Harry was doing," said Gary, making puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well you still shouldn't be here, you're not permitted."  
  
"Why not?" pouted Sara.  
  
"Because he can control your minds."  
  
"Our minds," gasped Gary grasping his head, Sara gasped and gripped her head too, "he's eeeeevil!!!!"  
  
Both burst out laughing loudly. Felix sighed, "he's not evil, he's just like both of you."  
  
"Yeah but crazier, you know COOKOO!!"  
  
"COOKOO!" repeated Sara, dancing a little.  
  
"Come on lets go to the cafeteria, than after that you can draw."  
  
"Draw!" Gary exclaimed happily.  
  
"I wanna paint!" Sara nearly shouted.  
  
"Ok fine, AFTER you eat you lunch."  
  
Felix took Gary and Sara away from the door and to the cafeteria.

* * *

He opened his trunk and looked for it, his stuff was being thrown out, smashing on the floor, he didn't care about them anymore, he only cared for Harry right now.  
  
He found it shining in the sun that somehow sneaked in the trunk; Draco grabbed it and put it safely inside his Quidditch robes, grabbed his broom, opened the window, and flew out of Hogwarts, into the morning sky.

* * *

"Looks like you'll have to eat your ass," said Ron almost uneasily as he watched Draco fly away on his broom.  
  
"Shut up I was kidding," frowned Hermione, she looked at everyone at the audience, to Dumbledore, she could barely see him but knew he sat calmly in his chair.  
  
"Should we go after him?" asked Neville.  
  
"No," said Blaise and Pansy almost at the same time.  
  
"This is between Draco and Ha-Harry, wow I said it," blinked Pansy.  
  
"What's he gonna try to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Lets just hope it works then," said Blaise, he turned to the rest of the Gryffindor team, "why don't we just SHARE the cup?"  
  
Parvati gawked, Dean blinked, Neville nodded, Ginny nearly fainted, Hermione and Ron nodded and smiled, Seamus fainted right there on the spot.

* * *

Trying hard not to be noticed Draco landed in an alley near the entrance to St. Mungo's.  
  
The streets were almost empty, probably because the muggles were out working and not shopping like on the weekends.  
  
He quickly went to the store, Purge and Dowse Ltd, and leaned into the glass, "I'm here to see Harry Potter," he said quickly in almost a whisper.  
  
The dummy nodded and beckoned its finger, Draco quickly walked through, into the reception room of St. Mungo's, it was crowded as usual but not too crowded, the Welcome Witch was helping a few people in line where to go for their problem or visit.  
  
He skipped it and went through the double doors, along a corridor, ignoring the questioning looks of Healers as he passed them, up the stairs to the fourth floor where a few patients walked around with their Healers.  
  
Draco didn't know where to go; he didn't want to ask any of the Healers because he knew he wasn't aloud to see Harry.  
  
"Silly, creepy, Potter the cutter, silence person of St. Muuuungoooo's," sang Sara as she danced lightly past Draco.  
  
"What?" his ears perked up, he turned to Sara who was humming and dancing away, "wait!" he ran after her, she stopped dancing when he ran in front of her.  
  
"Heeeelloooo little boy," she said cheerfully as she patted his head.  
  
Draco tried hard to ignore what she just did and said. "Do you know where Harry Potter is now?" he knew she wasn't a Healer, he already saw her on his last visit.  
  
"Yup! But you can't see him because the Healers say so," nodded Sara, she looked at him from up and down, "why are you dressed funny? You look like a yellow haired green monster."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry!" conscious that he said his first name.  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you the Healer's said so."  
  
"Well I CAN see him," he lied quickly, "I'm here to see how he's doing; I'm a Healer too, but from a different hospital."  
  
"OOOOOHHHH!" she looked at his broom, "you flew here?" she pointed to Draco's broom.  
  
He realized he still had it with him, "yeah! I flew here, now can you tell me where Harry is?"  
  
"Umm," there was a pause, Sara put her finger over her mouth in thought, "he's in the guarded ward, somewhere back there, it's _really_ far though," she pointed behind her.  
  
"Thanks," he ran past her, as fast as he could, hoping none of the Healers would catch him.

* * *

Alice stood up and stretched, Harry was still awake, looking at his arms that were wrapped around him in the straight jacket.  
  
"Please talk," she almost pleaded, he didn't answer, "don't you want to leave? Nod or shake your head."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then you have to talk, you have to get better, do you know how many people are worried about you?"  
  
He didn't answer, he was already annoyed that everyone kept saying that like he had no ears. Alice sighed and sat back down on her chair, she looked at the book that lay next to her, picked it up and started to read it.  
  
Another presence entered him, at first he thought it was Voldemort but it felt different, it was warm, anxious, worried, he knew it was him, but he didn't know why he was here.

* * *

"Ok everyone, who wants to go first? How was everyone's day?" asked Enica.  
  
"Weird," said Mrs. Longbottom at once.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Me and Frank kept getting visions of this crazy woman with her stick-I mean _wand_ at us."  
  
Enica blinked. "What did she look like?"  
  
"Um, black hair; she was laughing a lot, you know, like when Sara laughs when Gary trips or something."  
  
"Hey!" Sara and Gary said indignantly.  
  
"What else do you remember?"  
  
"Umm..............that's it."

"Ok, John how about you? How was your day?"  
  
He didn't answer; he stared blankly ahead of him. Enica sighed.  
  
"John just talking, please."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"John?"  
  
'He's here.'  
  
"What?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"John? Did you say something?"  
  
"Uh, I think you're the one who's turning crazy," said Gary, "he didn't say aaanything."  
  
Enica blushed in embarrassment. "Well then, how was YOU'RE day, Gary?"  
  
"FUN! We wanted to see Harry but Felix took us to the cafeteria, we ate, then painted and drew!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Sara and me."  
  
"OooOOOooo," went Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, and Lockhart.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You DO know that you shouldn't have been at the guarded ward, right?" asked Enica almost warningly.  
  
"We just wanted to see him," said Sara using her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well next time try to remember to stay away."  
  
"We know that he cuts himself, but why is he in the guarded ward? He only cut himself once," shrugged Lockhart.  
  
"He controlled a sharp object with his mind, we can't risk him controlling your minds, he also needs to stay in the night as well."  
  
'Ouch.'  
  
"Did you say something?" Enica turned to John.  
  
"You're turning crazy again," Sara said in a creepy voice.  
  
"I thought he said something," Enica blushed again, "so how was your day Sara?"  
  
"It was FUN! I got to paint, paint! PAINT! Oh, and there was this Healer from a different hospital who came to visit Harry when I was on my way here."  
  
"Really?" Enica blinked, "no one told me about a Healer coming here, what was the healers' name?"  
  
"I dunno, but he was in a real hurry to see Harry, he was dressed funny but he said that's how Healer's dress in his hospital."  
  
"What's the name of his hospital?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"What was he dressed in?"  
  
"It was all green, well except his boots, they were brown, and his pants were sort of white, he had on this green cape thing..................OH! And he flew here too."  
  
"Flew here? On a broom?"  
  
"Yup, he was kinda cute too," she giggled, Gary gave her an odd look.  
  
"Can you describe him?"  
  
"Well he had yellow hair, it sorta looked a bit silver too, he was pale and-"  
  
"How old do you think he is?"  
  
"I dunno, he looked younger than you."  
  
"You didn't tell him where there the guarded ward was at, did you?"  
  
"Yup, I did, I was helping!"  
  
"Oh fu-dear!" Enica stood up, "today's session's cut short, I'll see you all tomorrow." She gestured for the Healers who were standing by to come. "Felix, go check if there's a teenager in the guarded ward, I think Sara told him where Harry's at," she whispered.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Shh! just go."  
  
"Katharine," Felix turned to the leaving Healer, "can you watch over Gary and Sara for a while?" she nodded, a bit confused.  
  
"Gary, Sara, come with us," she said, gesturing to herself and John, "we're going to the library."  
  
"The library? WHY!?" they both whined.  
  
"Oh come on, it's nice to try new things everyday, but you have to be very quiet."  
  
Sara and Gary grumpily went with the two silent people.  
  
Felix quickly walked out of the session room and almost ran to the guarded ward.

* * *

Looking through the window, Draco saw Alice sitting in her chair reading a book while Harry was staring at the end of his bed.  
  
The door was locked, he tried 'Alohomora' but that didn't work, he expected that.  
  
He thought of different unlocking spells, trying to think of the strongest one. He pointed his wand at the door knob.  
  
"Lockarta," he muttered, a small spark emitted from the end of the wand and hit the doorknob, nothing happened. He sighed and kept doing other spells, wondering why Alice wasn't coming to the door to shun him away.  
  
"Jesus Christ! The only spell left is Abrier!" he muttered angrily, a very small red spark shot out of his wand and to the doorknob, the door opened easily, "it had to be the weakest one," he muttered dully.  
  
"Hey!" Alice stood up, putting the book down, "you shouldn't be here," she made to walk to him.  
  
He raised his wand to her, "Pertrificus Totalus," he said almost quietly; Alice stopped, stood up solid straight and fell back, hitting the floor like a stiff board.  
  
"Oh my god," said Felix when he got in the room, Draco turned to him, wand raised; Felix reached for his wand but was too slow.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Felix floated in the air, Draco jabbed the wand ahead, and Felix flew out of the room, lightly hitting the wall. Draco closed the door and hit it with a powerful locking spell.  
  
He turned to Harry; he was still looking at the end of the bed.  
  
"Harry, look at me," he said almost quietly.  
  
He looked up at him, not showing the shock of hearing him say his first name. Draco moved closer and untied the bonded sleeves, freeing Harry of his tight hug; he unstrapped the straps that bonded Harry to his bed. Draco took a few steps away.  
  
"Are you going to control my mind?" no answer, "nod or shake your head."  
  
He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Good because I don't want you controlling me while I cut myself."

* * *

"Ouch," muttered Felix as he rubbed his bottom. He looked up at the door and quickly looked through the window. "Oh shit," he muttered.  
  
He just saw Draco take out a knife from his robes knife.  
  
Felix tried to open the door with any type of unlocking spell he could think of but the door wouldn't open.

* * *

"Whoa," Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom blinked; they sat up from their drawings and stayed silent for a while.  
  
"What is it?" asked their Healer, Helga.  
  
"We got another vision..................." said Mr. Longbottom, "'bout a baby crying."  
  
"It was really dark," said Mrs. Longbottom, she frowned then smiled quickly, "oh well, it's nothing."  
  
Helga eyed them both suspiciously.  
  
"Helga," Enica came running to her, "did you hear anything from Felix?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"A teenager's in the guarded ward, Felix went to check if he's there but he hasn't come back."  
  
"He's probably still looking around."  
  
"The teenager's looking for Harry."  
  
"But he'll got his mind controlled by Harry!"  
  
"He's got a knife," Felix came running quickly to the two Healers, "he locked the door with some sort of spell, I couldn't get through."  
  
"He has a knife?" gaped Helga.  
  
"Who is he?" Enica asked quickly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, he came here before remember?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy's son? And he has a knife?" Enica looked a bit hysterical, "come on, we're knocking that door down," she grabbed Felix's wrist and ran off leaving Helga nerve achingly worried.

* * *

He placed the blade of the knife against the pale skin on his arm, pressing gently and dragging it a little, the stinging pain tingled up his arm.  
  
Harry watched as if in a trance as blood slowly bloomed out of the cut that Draco made, it felt weird to see this.  
  
For the first time in such a long uncounted time, an emotion finally entered him, growing higher and higher, making him feel it go all the way to the end of his toes. Fear and horror embraced him, scaring him, screaming at him.  
  
Draco made another cut, ignoring the pain as best as he could. This time the cut was deeper, more blood slowly crawled out, not stopping or slowing down. Harry wanted to stop it, to stop Draco from doing this to himself.  
  
It was like someone had placed a mirror between Draco and Harry. He could see himself cutting himself like Draco was now.  
  
The urge to cut was becoming less, he felt like he was lifting himself from the hole he made, but he still wasn't completely out.  
  
He wanted to be free, out of St. Mungo's, to be back to his ordinary life, to stop the cutting that Draco was making.  
  
"Sssss....................."  
  
A third cut was made on the other arm, not too deep though, but the fourth cut made up for it, blood was staining his arms, making a dull and stinging pain.  
  
"Ssst............."  
  
He felt a little dizzy now, but he didn't stop the cutting. He could here the Healers outside trying to open the door, but the noise was slowly fading away.  
  
"Ssss...............ss.........ssstop."  
  
"What?" Draco looked up at Harry; he looked tired, scared, his eyes were beginning to water as well as his.  
  
Harry put a hand over the hand that was holding the knife, that already had its blade dirty with blood.  
  
"........................Please........................stop."  
  
Nothing else sounded more beautiful to Draco.

* * *

Umm.....................I'm not sure if that exactly counts as reverse psychology....................oh well, I tried (shrugs).............................  
REVIEW!!! PLEEAASSE!!


	11. I'll Be By Your Side This Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the book, Harry Potter (blinks in surprise of sanity)  
  
Oh wow (eyes full of tears) thanks much much MUCH for the reviews:

****

**DragonTamer9741**: Now the updates will come up slow, I have to type the rest up (cries)

****

**mememememe**: (anonymous dude) hopefully there'll be some action really soon ;)

****

**kris **:the ending made you want to cry? Wow I thought I sucked at stuff like that

****

**snuffles**: It was intense!? (jumps around happily)

****

**Rye Encoke**: Actually, the idea for Draco hurting himself to help Harry was the first thing that came in my mind that got me to write the fic! Yes, hopefully there will be a bit of more happiness in the future

****

**Sheree**: Lol, that'd be interesting to have Draco in St. Mungos

****

**fairy-dust3**: YES! Cut really is an awesome book!!!

****

**bloodbunny**: - you've been reviewing nearly or every chapter, thanks man!

****

**Nichole08**: yep, Harry finally speaks thank god!

****

**eminem4eva**: it's exellent? wow (cries) thank ya!

****

**AliasVixen**: (cries) I can't update faster anymore!!!!! I have to type the rest!!!

**afichicka**: I'll have to have lots of time to make the chappys longer (mind wanders off to imagination world lol) lol

Yeah, this is the last chapter my old writing style, now I have to type the rest. Did I neglect to mention that I haven't gotten this much reviews when I reached ten-eleven chapters!? I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!

On the freakin' sad note, tomorrow's ma b-day (cries) I'll be fifteen!!!!! I am at the _PEAK _(dude, I must have spelled that wrong) of being an adult and a child! (sobs) I don't wanna grow up and pay the bills! I'm too damn lazy!!!! WAAAA!!!!!!! Man I'm imature, I probably spelled that wrong too lol

* * *

Chapter Eleven: I'll Be By Your Side This Time  
  
-  
  
He was feeling dizzier than ever now. Draco tried to stay conscious as long as he could, just to see Harrys' eyes that were finally full, not empty anymore.  
  
He could faintly hear the door break open, arms and hands pulling him away from Harry, he let go of the knife.  
  
Harry stood up hurriedly. Enica picked up the knife and kept it away from him, she thought he was after the knife but to her surprise, he was after the half conscious Slytherin who was being lifted by Felix.  
  
"Harry go back to bed he'll be alright," said Felix. Harry ignored him.  
  
"I'm," he cleared his throat, now that he was finally using his voice, he felt like it had gathered dust from the lack of use. It was a bit difficult to return to using it. "I'm not going to take orders......................from anyone, anymore," he said nearly hoarsely. Enica and Felix looked at Harry in shock, he finally spoke, and he wasn't following anyone's orders now.  
  
Harry lightly touched Dracos' forehead.  
  
He watched as the raven haired boy's eyes turned white, leaving only the pupils visible, darkness took over him, but he wasn't afraid now, he knew he helped Harry enough, he just hoped he also helped himself.

* * *

"This is making me pull my hair out!" Ron said irritably as he gripped hair, "I swear, I'm gonna look like a younger version of my father."  
  
They were waiting out near the lake, trying to spot a flying green shape.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione grabbed the red head's hands and pulled them away from his head, "calm down, we're worried too so just sit down and wait."  
  
"I can't, I need to move or else I'll just explode!"  
  
Blaise took out his wand, waved it to the lake as he muttered a spell, water the size of two gallons floated in the air; he shot his wand over Ron's head and took the spell off the water causing Ron to get splashed.  
  
"Thank you, I needed that," sighed Ron as he sat down, but he was soon tapping his foot with impatience.  
  
"Hermione, help me please," said Pansy as she stood up and walked to Ron, Hermione blinked, almost in shock, but nodded. She and Pansy made the red haired boy stand up, and they pulled him by his arms and threw him in the lake.  
  
"Feeling better?" Hermione called.  
  
"Yes, much," Ron walked out of the lake, his close soaked with water, "if I lose my patience, you know what to do."  
  
Hermione and Pansy nodded cheerfully, the four lay in the grass, looking up at the sky, hoping to see Draco flying by.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
The four sat up hurriedly and turned to face Dumbledore who looked cheerful.  
  
"Have you got any news about-"  
  
"Yes I do," Dumbledore interrupted Ron, "Dilys has just sent me news."  
  
"What happened?" Pansy asked quickly.  
  
"Well, a lot of things happened," Dumbledore sat down under the beech tree, "I don't have the complete story but Dilys says that Draco seemed to have used some kind of method that made Harry stop cutting, start talking, and not follow everyone's orders."  
  
"What did he do?" Hermione gawked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Dilys couldn't find out much information."  
  
"But why isn't Draco back?" Pansy asked.  
  
"He's wounds are being treated."  
  
"Wounds!?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know how he got them, I'll have to go to St. Mungo's myself-"  
  
"Can we come," Ron interrupted.  
  
"Well, since you're all so exited about this news, yes you may come, follow me," a twinkle in both of his eyes.

* * *

He woke up lying in a bright room, the smell of clean and cold mixed into him. Draco sat up, he was still a little dizzy but he ignored it.  
  
There were other beds around him; it was like the hospital wing at Hogwarts except there were a few Healers around.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Draco looked to his left and saw a Healer standing beside his bed, a rag stained with blood in her hand. He looked at his arms, they were completely healed.  
  
"Where's Harry?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"He's doing well; he's a bit weak though."  
  
"Weak?"  
  
"Yeah, talking just tired him out, he got a bit drowsy after he stopped you from losing anymore blood, but at least he's conscious."  
  
"Didn't you-"  
  
"Oh, no, I just wiped the blood off your arms, Harry healed all of your wounds, at least that's what Felix told me."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's back at the closed ward, Alice thinks he just needs one more day here before he can go back to Hogwarts, just to make sure that he keeps on talking and does things for himself."  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco blinked at the sudden angry voice then sighed exasperatedly, it was Alice, she walked inside and headed straight toward him.  
  
"I don't need to be shocked by your actions but I AM shocked that they were for Harry, cutting yourself, making him talk and become weak after healing your wounds, not to mention you jinxed me! And you know what!?"  
  
Draco could only blink; he didn't know what else to do since he barely understood her quick rambling.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for making him better," she said softly. Draco gave a tiny smile, but on the inside he was a bit worried for the woman's sanity.  
  
"Um, well he IS my mate, I mean; if I wasn't a veela then I wouldn't do anything for him."  
  
"Oh stop denying it."  
  
Draco looked over to the doors, Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy all walked towards him.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, trying hard not to flash a grin that was itching to come out.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore told us something interesting," said Pansy, "but it wasn't enough information so we just wanted to go straight to the source."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Blaise as the two Healers walked away.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
  
"Fine, better," he remembered Harry's voice, he felt his stomach do a back flip at the sound of his voice.  
  
"So what happened?" Blaise asked again.  
  
"And start at the point where you left us," said Pansy.  
  
Draco took a deep breathe and told them everything, reliving it all, it felt surprising to him that just a few hours ago he was in the locker room still pondering his decision.

* * *

Black lines curved and connected to each other, making shapes of different sizes, creating something that looked real, shadings of dark colors covered the white spots on the paper, creating the scene of that dark grim night.  
  
Harry put down the purple colored pencil and looked at his picture; the woman looked a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange. He wondered how his artistic abilities suddenly improved so well.  
  
He picked up the other drawings and walked over to the Longbottoms who were giggling and putting together a ten piece puzzle.  
  
"Helloooo Harry," said Mrs. Longbottom happily, "you want to play?" she held up a puzzle piece that was ripped in half, holding it out to him.  
  
He shook his head and wondered if he'd was actually ready to talk to everyone.  
  
"I," he cleared his throat like before, hoping he wouldn't have to do this for the rest of his life, "I need to ask you something," he said in his quiet voice, he got a little tired but he also seemed to be getting stronger.  
  
"You're talking!" exclaimed Mr. Longbottom happily. Harry sat down on the carpeted floor in front of them.  
  
"I know you've been........................getting visions."  
  
"Everyone does-YOU KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN!?" Mrs. Longbottom asked her eyes wide, suddenly looking slightly sane.  
  
"I think your memory's are..................are coming back," he was feeling a bit of strength come back to him, yet at the same time it felt like he was losing energy.  
  
"Memories? We lost them?" asked Mr. Longbottom, he looked at Harry curiously.  
  
He held up the picture of the insane Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand pointing to something ahead of her. "Do you remember her?"  
  
"Yeah that's the crazy lady from our vision."  
  
"Her name's Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry let out a small sigh, too much energy in talking. He held up another picture, it was of Voldemort, the Longbottoms made a face and slowly nodded.  
  
"Ugly man right there," muttered Mrs. Longbottom, "what's his name?"  
  
"Voldemort............" he held up another picture, it was everyone he could remember who were in the Order of The Phoenix.  
  
"Hmmmm.............well the old man looks familiar, um............and that guy with the weird face too, the big guy...............that man with the glasses and the woman who's next to him, what about you Frank?"  
  
Mr. Longbottom studied the picture. "...............Yeah," he started to frowned slightly, for some reason looking more sane than insane. "I remember all of them..................I think."  
  
Harry sighed and put down the paper, feeling a bit more tired. ".........Your son-"  
  
"We have a son!" gasped Mrs. Longbottom, almost jumping.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Um.....................Well-"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked up to face Alice who was walking over to her, nearly getting hit by a paintbrush thrown by Sara.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Do you want to see Mr. Malfoy now? He's awake."  
  
All energy returned to him and he stood up almost making his healer scream in surprise.  
  
"I guess that's a yes," she smiled, "follow me."

* * *

"I cannot BELIEVE you actually did that," Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Neither could I," he looked at his arms which shined brilliantly against the sun that gleamed through the windows. "But I'm glad it worked," he smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, how did you think of such a thing though?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I figured if Harry watched me do this to myself, then he'd see himself doing the same..................you should have heard his voice," he whispered.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted happily.  
  
His eyes shot towards the door, he watched almost hypnotized as the emerald eyed boy walked towards him, a small smile on his face, he felt light inside, his stomach fluttered.  
  
Hermione ran to him and hugged him warmly, she sighed happily when he hugged her back. Letting go she led him towards Draco and the others.  
  
"Uh...............hi," he said a bit nervously to the others.  
  
"You got me fucking nervous man!" Ron said as his got his best friend in an embrace, "don't do that again!"  
  
"I won't...............I hope," he hugged Ron back and looked towards the Slytherins.  
  
"Come on, lets leave the two alone," Pansy said, taking the other three away, "nice to see you're better," she smiled genuinely at Harry, "Draco has a lot of important things to tell you."  
  
Said boy blushed lightly, he watched them leave before turning to Harry who sat down on the chair that Blaise had sat on.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
"Same here," he looked into the others boys' eyes, slowly getting lost in them. "I didn't want to lose you into darkness."  
  
"I was afraid," he felt strength returning to him instead of leaving him, like it was easier to talk to Draco than the others. "I was afraid about everything around me."  
  
"And that's why you fell in the hole you created?"  
  
It was like Draco knew and somehow understood Harrys' silence and depression. He nodded slowly. "And because I felt everything was my fault."  
  
"It never was, Voldemort killed them, not you," he reached out and held Harrys' hand, it felt so soft and warm against his, he could almost melt in bliss by that one touch.  
  
"Parkin-Pansy," he tried the first name, "says you have important things to tell me."  
  
"Hm? Oh right!" he suddenly felt a bit shy but he tried to hide it, not making much improvement, "Neville's told me something about a puzzle," he frowned slightly, "he said that Hermione and Ron represent friendship, he represents weapon, and I...............I represent um...............love," he blushed brightly, Harry found it adorable on him.  
  
"Puzzle?"  
  
"I think it means that we're to face Voldemort with you, maybe because he doesn't have that kind of power or something."  
  
Harry almost gasped when he remembered the prophecy the he heard last year.  
  
_He will have a power the Dark Lord knows not.........  
_  
"What is it?" Draco looked at the boy worriedly. Harry gave his hand a tiny squeeze.  
  
"I-I'm not sure............I don't know if..............never mind," he frowned slightly.  
  
"No, tell me, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"There's a prophecy," he found himself say instantly, trusting Dracos' secrecy, "about me having a power the Voldemort doesn't have."  
  
"The puzzle? No wait, the weapon, Neville said that his parents put the weapon in him so that Voldemort wouldn't know," he tried to remember what else Neville had said.  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at their holding hands, smiling slightly. "So.....................I'm your mate?"  
  
Draco blushed again, but nodded. "And I'm your mate," he smiled at him.  
  
"So now we're starting over."  
  
He nodded and held Harrys' hand a little tighter. "I'll be by your side this time."

* * *

Uhm...........................ok somehow, this chapter felt kind of lousy, half of this I wrote a while ago and the rest is what I wrote just now. God I suck, anyway, Review? Please? 


	12. I Love You

Disclaimer: lol, I don't own, lol lol lol, huhuhuhuhu!!! I'm crazy.

Thank you for the reviews!!!

**DragonTamer9741**: you have another self? COOL!

**bloodbunny**: wow, really? Ouchies, that's sad

**Nichole08**: I think there's some fluff in this chapter too

**Lord-Deos**: I'm too lazy to download spellcheck lol I think I can stand your craziness, I'm crazy too lol

**aliasvizen**: what was short???

**GAYGUY**: lol funny review

**Vic**: lol, thank you!

**Beloved**: I'd do a happy sweat drop face but quick edit is evil lol (cries) very well written? Thank ya!!

**kt**: (smiles like a hyper girl) I felt like putting in some sweetness since everything else was dark

**Cicatrix**: I know (sigh) I actually didn't know what was possesing me when I wrote that thing with Neville, but now I've got the vision in my head (sweat drop) Anyway, hopefully, or maybe, this chappy might make a little bit of sense on this thing between Harry and Neville in the prophecy (sweat drop again) lol

**m w**: (smiles happily again) yay! My story's good! Thank you!

**afichicka**: (looks nervous) heheh, after I read your review I quickly started typing the chapter (sweat srop) heh!

**Pirate Bitch nut**: that's ok, that happens to me all the time (cries) I had to get a new windows for my computer three times! I HAVE FINALS IN TWO WEEKS TWO! GOOD LUCK AND WISH ME LUCK TWOO!!!

It's official (starts crying) I'm fifteen since yesterday. I DON'T WANNA GROW UP!!!! On the good side, me got fucking rich ($365 bucks baby!)! and my sis got me a cd from Tiziano Ferro, and my cousin got me a Sharkira dvd and cd (dances happily) My sissys godmother got me a dancing doll...............(looks at doll a bit fearfully) mis parents got me some uh.....perfume and lotion lol, anyway, enough of my showing off, onto chapter eh?

* * *

Chapter Twelve: I Love You  
  
-  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall silenced as they watched both trios walk in.  
  
"He's back," they all whispered to each other.  
  
Draco and Harry let go of each others hands as they separated for their own house tables, both missing the others touch.  
  
Harry sat down in his usual seat, everyones eyes on him.  
  
"How are you?" Seamus asked at once.  
  
"Good," he smiled which only caused more whispers from everywhere. He looked over at Neville; he looked up at him and leaned over to whisper.  
  
"You know about the puzzle?" he asked, Harry nodded, "we all have to face you-know-who together."  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"Later, not here," he leaned back and smiled, "nice to see you back Harry." All who could hear murmured in agreement.

* * *

Everyone set their things in History of Magic and got ready for their naps. Hermione half glared at them all but knew she'd find herself falling asleep as well.  
  
Their ghost of a teacher, Professor Binns, was already there, ready to start the class.  
  
As the class went on Harrys' mind wandered off. He looked down at his desk and remembered the day Hermione caught him cutting. Now that he thought about it, he was glad she did.  
  
He looked at his two friends, Ron was already dozing off and Hermione was trying her best to stay awake again. It wasn't easy since the whole class was silent and all you could hear was Binns's flat droning voice.  
  
---  
  
The class was empty, few traces of paper flew around as they were blown by nonexistent breezes.  
  
Harry stood up and looked around, a bit surprised that no one was around. He made to walk to the door but felt a warm hand touch his shoulder making him turn around.  
  
Draco smiled at him; it somehow seemed to brighten the room, it made Harry smile too.  
  
The blond Slytherin gently caressed the Gryffindors cheek, trailing it towards his lips before leaning closer, making the space between them smaller and smaller.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before gently lying his lips on the Gryffindors'.  
  
The touch was so light and innocent, like a soft feather. Both wanted more, deepening the kiss, Harry parted his lips, snaking his tongue out, licking the other boys' lip for entrance and receiving it.  
  
Draco held Harry closer, his hands sliding down to Harrys' waste-  
  
---  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder, the raven haired Gryffindor grudgingly woke up and looked at the criminal who stole his sleep and dream.  
  
"Class his over," Ron laughed a little at his friends' disappointed look.  
  
Harry looked around and saw everyone leaving; he sighed and packed his things.

* * *

Draco sighed and hit his head on his desk when Pansy had woken him up at Transfiguration class.  
  
"Why?" he whispered looking at Pansy with a tortured face, "why?"  
  
"Uh.........class is over and you're acting very............odd........." she said raising an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
"Oh," he stood up and packed his bag, "no, I just had a dream."  
  
"OH!" Pansy realized what he meant but suddenly wasn't so sure, "what was it?"  
  
Draco blushed. "Nosey."  
  
"Do we have to go through this all over again?"  
  
"Ok fine," he sighed as they walked to their next class, "it was about Harry-"  
  
"HA! I was right! Yeah! I am smart!"  
  
Draco looked at her oddly, "what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Sorry, I got hyper for a second."  
  
-  
  
"Harry."  
  
Said boy turned and found Neville right next to him.  
  
"Come on," he motioned themselves towards an empty classroom. "I have to explain you that thing."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows but followed the other Gryffindor into the classroom.  
  
"Ok," Neville closed the door, "you already know about the puzzle right?"  
  
Harry nodded, still a little confused. "How did you get the weapon?"  
  
"My parents found it before I was born; they put it in me when I was born so that you-know-who wouldn't find it."  
  
"But then," he frowned when he remembered the prophecy, "shouldn't you be going against him instead of me?"  
  
"No. The weapon was never supposed to be in me, but my parents were running out of time."  
  
"Running out of time?"  
  
"They were being hunted down by Lestrange."  
  
"Oh........................but what's the weapon?"  
  
"Some kind of tool or something, it carries courage and I think something else, I don't know much."  
  
"And the puzzle?"  
  
"You are the puzzle, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy and now me, are your pieces. We have to fight against you-know-who together."  
  
Harry nodded then stopped mid-way. "Wait. No, I don't want you guys to come fight with me, some-"  
  
"The prophecy said that you will have a power that You-know-who doesn't have. You-know-who has no friends or lovers for that matter, besides the weapon, something like that is just as powerful."  
  
"How will the weapon be taken out of you?"  
  
"I don't know, Mrs. Malfoy didn't tell me that part yet."  
  
Harry thought back at the sentence in the prophecy, wondering how all of this was going to work.  
  
"We help you defeat you-know-who, we are your power."  
  
He looked at Neville, for some reason he looked wiser than before. "I don't want you all hurt."  
  
"We won't be, we'll be there to help you as you'll be there to help us."  
  
Harry sighed. Things seemed to be turning darker. He truly didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially Draco. How were they going to go through this?

* * *

The sky was turning dark, promising rain. Draco sighed and looked back at his lunch. So much homework had been landed on him on the morning classes, and he was trying to get them done early by getting through a few of them.  
  
Blaise took a bite out of his sandwich and glanced at his friend. "You work too much Draco."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I woke him up from a wet dream," said Pansy, joining them, "he took it really hard."  
  
"Did not," he said, not looking at her.  
  
"But you seemed to have really enjoyed the dream, I mean it had Harry so it had to have been quite exciting."  
  
"Oy stop! I'm getting visions!" Blaise dropped his sandwich and covered his eyes.  
  
"I'm getting delightful ones," grinned Pansy.  
  
"You two the biggest perverts I've ever met," frowned Draco, still not looking up at them but blushing lightly.  
  
"We're just joking."  
  
"You're definitely hyper today."  
  
"Sort of..................have you kissed him yet?"  
  
"Pansy!" he looked up at her, cheeks flaming.  
  
"What? Just wondering," she shrugged, "I mean, the first thing you usually do when you get in a relationship, or to just fuck you'd kiss her- or him-but you haven't kissed him yet."  
  
Draco sighed and looked back down at his paper, "this feels deeper than any other relationship I've had."  
  
"How deep?"  
  
"I don't know. I want to understand Harry more, like this shouldn't depend on just snogging and sex."  
  
His two friends looked at him surprised.  
  
"This coming from the person who told us snogging and sex was the only thing that meant in a relationship," Blaise said blankly.

* * *

"Harry eat something you're starting to scare me again," said Hermione a little nervously when she noticed her friend sit and stare off into space at his empty plate.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Harry?" Ron looked at him uneasily, "don't start this again."  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said looking at him, "just a little tired."  
  
"Oh, well ok then..............."  
  
Harry looked back down at his plate and fell into thought again. "I don't want you guys to get hurt."  
  
"In wha-oh," Hermione spoke, realizing what he meant, "Harry we want to help you, we're a part of your puzzle."  
  
"I don't want the same thing to happen to you that to Sirius," he said quietly.  
  
"And don't want it to happen to you," Ron said, lying a comforting hand on his shoulder, "we're here to help you."  
  
Harry sighed. He felt an old urge return to him, the urge to cut again. He tried to ignore it as best as he could, hoping it would go away.  
  
Draco watched him, frowning slightly to see his upset face. 'What's wrong?'  
  
"Want an apple?" Pansy asked as she reached one for herself.  
  
"I'm not hungry."

* * *

Heavy raindrops hit the windows like bullets, making loud beating noises through the quiet school.  
  
Everyone was in their dormitories, sleeping soundly as their ears only listened to the sounds in their dreams.  
  
Draco lay awake; staring at the ceiling of his four poster bed, wishing sleep would sweep him away like so many other nights.  
  
After ten minutes he decided he was having an insomnia night and got out of his dormitory, it was going to be morning soon.  
  
When he reached the common room he didn't see Pansy or Blaise or anyone there. Sighing he decided to just sit and watch the fire that he was starting to nickname 'Cold Fire'.  
  
= = The astrology tower seemed colder than usual, the windows were wide open, sending in biting cold air with icy raindrops close to the size of golf balls. The piece of glass was dragged across the wrist, making blood leak out and trail down the arm. = =  
  
Draco gasped and felt his whole body go cold in fear. Either that was a memory, or it was a vision.  
  
He stood up from the couch and hurried out of the Slytherin dungeons, not caring if he was caught and hoping that what he saw wasn't real.

* * *

He didn't mean to do it; he even wished he hadn't done it. But the craving got the better of him and he found himself taking a broken piece of vile and dragging across his wrist.  
  
As he stared at his wrist, seeing the blood run down his arm, he felt the crave come again.  
  
Trying to ignore it as best as he could, he threw the glass across the room just as the door flew open.  
  
For some reason he had expected Dumbledore to come towering over him and tell him that he had to go back to St. Mungo's. He let out a sigh when it was Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry," he found himself say, "I couldn't help it."  
  
"It's ok," Draco said, taking out his wand. He muttered a spell that he kept hearing Madam Pomfrey say when she healed cuts.  
  
Both watched as the cut got smaller to nothing, leaving only the blood.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I think I had a vision or something of you here," he lightly ran a finger against the spot where the wound was at.  
  
"I tried to ignore it," he said quietly.  
  
"I know. Why were you here anyway?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either."  
  
The rain started slow down a little, becoming quieter.  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes. There seemed to be something hidden deep within them, like they were begging to tell him something.  
  
"What's wrong?" he nearly whispered.  
  
Worry filled the emerald eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt in this war."  
  
"I won't, not if I'm not with you," he smiled when the Gryffindor blushed lightly, "I said I'd be by your side, and I'll keep it that way."  
  
The rain began to slowly go away as the suns first rays started to color the clouds with a dim purple.  
  
Harry's eyes began to fill up with something that Draco couldn't really understand, mostly because the approaching dawn was glistening against the other boys' frames.  
  
He gently took Harrys' glasses off, seeing the full blast of his brilliant emerald eyes like they were actual jewels.  
  
The purple rays were brightening and reddening as the sun got higher.  
  
The morning light touched Harry's face, coloring his face beautifully, making him glow like a really good painting.  
  
"You look like an angel," Draco blushed lightly at what he said and how gentle and soft his voice sounded. Harry blushed harder.  
  
"It's just the sun," he said a bit shyly.  
  
"It's not just the sun. Without your glasses, your eyes seem like open doors to your emotions," he nearly understood what he just said but he ignored it as he watched the Gryffindor blush a little more.  
  
Harry raised his hand to Draco's cheek and felt the soft warm touch brush against his palm.  
  
An emotion swept the Slytherin, he wanted more than just holding hands or touching the others cheek. He leaned closer, seeing the same emotion reflect in the emerald eyes.  
  
Their lips touched like feathers against skin, brushing against the other innocently.  
  
He parted his lips and licked Harry's bottom lip for entrance and getting it a little hesitantly.  
  
Heat spread through their bodies, bringing them closer, their arms wrapped around each other, trailing them up and down slowly as they explored each others mouths, tasting the others taste, going from innocent to desperate.  
  
'I love you,' they both thought at the same time and hearing it.

* * *

Why do I think this chapter came out corny!? (cries and sobs) review please!? I have GOT to start making sense in these chappys! 


	13. Heat?

Disclaimer: (jumps around happily) I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Harry Potter lalalalalala...........heeheeheeheeheehee!  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

**DragonTamer9741**: I think I have another side lol (sweat drop) probably the crazy one at school (ponders) lol

**DracoMine**: lol, thank you!

**bloodbunny**: :( well at least she stopped, right?

**Pirate Bitch nut**: (gasps) FAIL ALL MY FINALS!?!?!?!? Yeah that would suck much lol

**Tigerlilly**: (smiles like a happy insane person) yay! It wasn't that corny!!!

**Bittersweet**: Lol soz, I'm not gonna get too into the vamp bit until like, the face off with Voldy, so I'll try not to make the vamp bit too confusing (sweat drops)

**Beloved**: YAY I didn't cross the corny line! LMAO

**Nichole08**: I have updated, yaaaay!! (too many 'yays') lol

**Isis-mystic**: He has spoken! WHOOHOOO!!!! kay whatever, I'm weird lol

**kyliedumbledore**: That was a cliffy? Cool, (blinks) coooool, so Kylie Dumbledore's a character related to Dumbledore?

Ok, I'm horrible with keeping stories completely angsty, this chappy right here has a bit of um, comedy? Anyway, read on! Reeeaaad Oooon!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Heat?  
  
-  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at their raven haired friend blankly. He seemed happier than ever. Smile planted on his face, eating enthusiastically and a mysterious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Um, Harry mate, you ok? You look um.............." Ron tried to find a word.  
  
"Lit up," Hermione finished for him. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Of course," he said, there was a note of cheerfulness in his voice. Something his friends haven't heard in a long time.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, not knowing if she should be happy or worried for Harry's sanity.  
  
Across the Great Hall Pansy and Blaise seemed to be facing the same with Draco. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Draco," Pansy said slowly, eyeing her friends' cheerfulness, "why are you so fucking happy? It's freaking me out."  
  
"I don't know; I just feel really happy."  
  
"Wouldn't you usually hide it?" Blaise asked, knowing his friend too well.  
  
"Yeah," Draco took a bite out of his apple, "bu' I ca' 'elp i', it feel' too 'trong."  
  
His friends eyes widened as they watched their friend talk with his mouth full. He had never in his life (maybe not entirely) had he spoken with his mouth full of food, especially since he was raised to have table manners that would make you seem royal.  
  
Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry, he was just as happy as well. He frowned as he put two and two together and nearly gasped. "YOU GUYS HAD SEX!"  
  
Pansies spit out her pumpkin juice which would have splattered all over a second year if he hadn't used his quick reflexes and shield himself with an empty plate.  
  
"WHAT!?" she nearly screeched, hand over her heart in shock.  
  
Draco blinked at his two friends and burst out laughing.  
  
"Well you and Harry both seemed to be terrifyingly happy," Blaise said, a bit embarrassed. Pansy quickly slammed a hand over his mouth. "Mph!" he looked at her in half shock half anger.  
  
"Quiet," she hissed angrily, glancing at the other Slytherins, some who were paying close attention to their conversation. "Joking! He was joking!" They raised eyebrows but slowly returned to their eating. "You do realize some of these guys are already Death Eaters, right?" she hissed in Blaises' ear, he seemed to realize this because he was paling.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, not exactly catching on to anything they were saying.  
  
"Nothing," Pansy let go of Blaises' mouth and took a sip of her pumpkin juice as if nothing had happen. "So why ARE you happy?"  
  
"Oh uhm............" Draco blushed brightly, "well Blaise you were wrong about what you said before."  
  
"Okaaay...............but what's with the cheerfulness? And Pansy you said Harrys' name before, what's wrong with me saying it?"  
  
"Because last time barely anyone was here," she frowned slightly.  
  
"What are you-oh come on Pansy, like they're ever gonna report me to my father."  
  
"It can happen, Draco," her tone serious, "it happened to my sister."  
  
"Oh-wait, you have a sister? Since when?"  
  
"Since before I was born," Pansy looked down at her plate a bit sadly, "she was supposed to become a Death Eater but one of her friends told our parents that she was with some muggle, they disowned her."  
  
There a bit of an awkward silence. Dracos' cheerfulness was dented a little by this sudden news. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
  
"It's alright," she smiled a little, although a bit surprised at his gentle voice, "at least she happier now, she's in America with that muggle guy."  
  
"So...............you think the same thing will happen to me?" his friend nodded, "well I don't care if I get disowned, I'm kind of bored with being a Malfoy anyway."  
  
"Let's hope you think the same when it actually happens."

* * *

"You kissed him didn't you?" Hermione asked when they exited from the Great Hall, heading towards Potions.  
  
Harry blushed brightly. "Actually," he said, blushing steadily harder, "he kissed me."  
  
"Same thing-wait what!" she gawked more than usual, almost quickly changing to curiousness, "how was it like?"  
  
The poor boy nearly tripped in shock. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Well, I know what a kiss usually feels like, but since you're part vampire and veela, and Draco's part veela, it should have felt more.........I don't know, I read in Veela and Their Mates that their first kiss together would feel very lightening."  
  
"It was," he found himself say softly, his red haired friend raised his eyebrows at him, "it felt innocent at first," the words were falling of his mouth without will, making him feel like he was turning corny.  
  
"And then it turned to what?"  
  
Damn Hermione and her curiosity. Harry blushed a bit more than he already was. "It turned somewhat desperate," his mouth betrayed him again.  
  
"Getting visions here!" Ron said, slapping his hand over his eyes, nearly slamming into a Hufflepuff fifth year.  
  
Hermione blushed lightly, "yeah, I am too," she blushed even more; Ron peeked at her and burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAAAA!! HERMY'S TURNED ON!!!!! TOO FUDGING FUNNY!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione blushed more while Harry looked at Ron a bit confused. "Fudging?"  
  
Ron calmed down. "Mum said I had to stop swearing, besides, fudge sounds funny when it replaces fuck."  
  
"Ok then.................."  
  
They walked in their potions class, taking their usual seats. Everyone else walked in quietly as they usually did when they entered their 'favorite' class.  
  
Snape stormed in, nearly stomping to the front of the class. He was having one of his bad days again.  
  
"We'll be doing a bone repairing potion for the hospital wing," he started muttered something about Madam Pomfrey about being too lazy to do it herself, "it's not very complex, instructions and pairs are listed on the board," he swished his wand to the blackboard, the instructions and pairs suddenly appeared nearly too harshly making the board wobble a little.  
  
Snape walked to his desk, muttering angrily under his breath.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ron murmured.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor," the potions teacher snapped, missing the finger that Ron sent his way.  
  
Harry sighed quietly and looked at the list of pairs. Glad to see that he was paired with Draco.  
  
He stood up and was about to walk to his desk but noticed the Slytherin already walking to his side, so he sat back down.  
  
A few people watched astonished as the Slytherin and Gryffindor got themselves settled and started working calmly like they were long time friends.  
  
Neville sighed a bit sadly when he saw his name on the board next to Millicents.  
  
The Slytherin girl sat down next to him, eyeing Draco and Harry suspiciously.  
  
"I'll go get the ingredients," Draco said standing up.  
  
"No," Harry grabbed his hand, "I'll go," he stood up and left for the ingredients.  
  
Draco watched him go off, a bit confused; he shrugged it off and sat down. He was about to grab his quill but saw a knife lying next to it. He looked back to where Harry and a few others were getting their ingredients then back to the knife.  
  
He smiled a little when he realized why Harry said he should go instead.  
  
Millicent was still watching at what was happening, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
Neville returned with the ingredients, dumping them on the table. "Ok, I guess we can start," he said looking at the board.  
  
"Do it yourself."  
  
"Ok," he shrugged making Millicent look at him with surprise. "Lets see, grind the dragons bone into fine powder and mix into liquefied Mantikoot plant in three quick stirs, that shouldn't be too hard," he said confidently, a few people who heard him gawked in near shock.  
  
As the minutes passed by surprisingly quickly, everyone was already finishing up their potion.  
  
As Draco stirred the potion, keeping count, he couldn't stop remembering about last night, or this early morning, when he kissed Harry, it felt so special, like it made him feel like an extra weight had been lifted off of him at that moment, and he still felt light.  
  
Something tingled through Dracos' body, he stopped for a second but returned to working, the same thing happened to Harry but it was less strong.  
  
The blond started stirring the potion the other way still keeping count on how many times he was doing it.  
  
"Seven more and then we put in the scorpions' claw," he said calmly.  
  
Something about Dracos' voice made a wave of heat swim into Harry, he breathed in deeply trying to steady himself.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
The blond didn't look convinced but he suddenly breathed in deeply from a wave of heat too, "whoa."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked over at them. "You ok?" asked the bushy haired girl.  
  
"Yeah, just a little odd," Harry said, slightly uneasily.  
  
The two frowned at them a little.  
  
"What just happened?" the emerald eyed boy whispered to the gray eyed boy.  
  
"I don't know, put the scorpions' claw in," Harry did so and Draco started stirring again, "it probably went away," but the heat came back, stronger than before, he tried not to gasp too loudly, "what the hell?"  
  
Harry suddenly felt a strong attraction to Draco; it became stronger as the heat in him started to grow and he kept staring at the other boy.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione suddenly shouted, she quickly put her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Miss Granger, keep your mouth shut for once, another twenty points off of Gryffindor," said Snape almost lazily, he seemed to be calming from his earlier anger.  
  
Hermione glared at him then rushed over to Harry and Draco, leaving a very confused Ron.  
  
"I know I'm gonna get Gryffindor a hundred points off for this but you have to come with me now."  
  
"Where? And we're almost done with the potion," Draco half protested.  
  
Hermione looked at the potion, there was red steam coming out, she took the mixed powdered dragons tooth with the liquefied plant and dumped it in the potion, the steam turned to white. "Now it's done. Now come on," she grabbed both of their hands and rushed out of the class, everyone staring after them, not exactly sure if they were insane today.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked, letting himself get pulled by his friend. Draco suddenly let out a gasp as another heat waved into him.  
  
"I'm gonna start breaking sweat if I keep getting this weird ass heat!" he nearly shouted, blushing lightly.  
  
Hermione found an empty classroom and rushed inside with the other two.  
  
"'Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked as he watched his friend close the door.  
  
"You two are feeling a heat pass through you, right?" she asked, facing them. They both nodded, confused.  
  
"It'll go away eventually," but Draco didn't look too sure.  
  
"Not until you um...............heh!" she blushed brightly.  
  
"Until we what?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the heat become stronger again when Draco had spoken. "I'm burning up," he finally said, undoing his tie and sitting down, the Slytherin blushed as he watched him.  
  
"Are we gonna explode or something?" he asked worriedly when he felt another wave of heat.  
  
"No, well, no you're not."  
  
"Then why are we burning up? We're not sick are we?" he sat down.  
  
"No," Hermione seemed to be blushing more than she already was, "well, see I read Veela and Their Mates and-"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "wait a minute! You don't mean-that-uhm!-Mmph!" He couldn't finish because Draco suddenly captured him with a mind blowing passionate kiss, massaging the others tongue with his own, exploring the others mouth like he had this morning, running his hands under Harrys' shirt, feeling his soft incredibly warm skin that was becoming sweaty.  
  
As soon as he was beginning to get into it, he came back to his senses and let go of Harry, mostly because he needed air.  
  
"Hey can you do that ag-I MEAN!!!" the female Gryffindor resembled a cherry, "heh, sorry, stupid hormones," she muttered.  
  
"Um, 'Mione, please tell us what's happening, we would very much like to know," Harry said a bit uneasily because of the fact that he was still dazed from the sudden kiss.  
  
"I thought this would happen when you two were ready, I mean I never expected this to happen so soon, I mean you've only JUST kissed for the first time last night, well I-uh-erm-" she started stammering again.  
  
"Just tell us!" they said in unison.  
  
"This heat means that it's time for you to uhhhh............sex?"  
  
Both blinked, too stunned by the answer, ignoring the heat still passing through them.  
  
"Gra-Hermione, I don't think we're ready," frowned Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we just started being together nearly three or two days ago."  
  
No heat passed through them this time. They raised their eyebrows and looked at themselves.  
  
"What did I tell you? We weren't ready," shrugged Draco. Hermione looked a bit taken aback.  
  
"I will go to the library," she said in calm shock, "right now," she numbly walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Phew! I thought I'd explode," sighed Harry, finally feeling the cool air touch his skin. He stood up and fixed his tie.  
  
The door opened, the two thought it was Hermione but it was Millicent. Her eyes widened when she saw them both, Harry was still fixing his tie, and they both, since they were both a bit sweaty from the waves of heat, looked like they had just finished shagging.  
  
"Millicent," Draco said slowly and warningly, taking a step towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Disgusting," she turned away, "your father's not gonna be happy when he hears about this!" she called back.  
  
The blond Slytherin sighed and shrugged; a small smile on his face.  
  
"Aren't you gonna stop her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why? That man who calls himself my father can't stand me. Good thing too, now I won't be a Malfoy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Being a Malfoy isn't fun, even my mother seemed happier before she was married to him."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "So it's now Draco instead of Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yep," he planted a kiss on the other boys lips, "come on, we've got Charms together," he held his hand and both walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Sorry if this was short and corny again, (sigh) I need to start studying for the STUUUUUPID FINALS! (growls angrily) IF ONLY I HAD FINISHED THAT DUMB ESSAY FOR ENGLISH!! THEN I'D BE EXEMPTED FROM THAT FINAL BUT NOOOOOO I HAD TO BE A LAZY ASS AND GET MYSELF A FUCKING B!  
  
Anyway, I can't promise anything but I'll try and get the next chapter up in like maybe three or two days. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	14. The Spy

Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN HARRY POTTER-but I can't (cries)  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

**aliasvixen**: yep finals definetly suck butt, I haven't exploded yet yay!

**Nichole08**: Yeah there's gunna be some sex in the future lol. The B thing, I'M SO GLAD MY TEACHER SWITCHED IT TO AN A! But she's still grading my mythology report! (mortified) Now my fourth quarter grade depends on the report! (cries) If I get an A I won't get to do english finals!!! (crosses fingers and prays)

**bloodbunny**: Sex will come soon, hopefully in the next chappy!

**Pirate Bitch nut**: lol, I'd laugh if my teacher said that LMAO, as for the rest of the class being horrified (gawks at them) dunno how they don't find that funny.

**afichicka**: yay so then my temporary corniness must be good! (jumps around)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Spy  
  
-  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Of course he's not alright idiot!"  
  
"Bloody bugger's knocked himself out."  
  
"Alright everyone out of the way," Snape said a bit alertly, his wand out. The crowd made way for him leaving their potions teacher a path to get to the unconscious Neville.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco who was frowning slightly in confusion.  
  
"Miss Parkinson what happened?" the potions teacher asked as he conjured a stretcher.  
  
"I-I don't know, h-he said he felt dizzy, then he fainted," stammered the Slytherin looking at her professor nervously.  
  
"Zabini, take Longbottom to the hospital wing."  
  
Blaise nodded and pushed the floating occupied stretcher out of the classroom, everyone murmured about the incident.  
  
"QUIET!" Snape boomed, "Before I take one hundred points off of each house!" It pretty much silenced everyone.

* * *

"He didn't say anything else?" Harry questioned Pansy after class.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "he just said he was dizzy, he might have muttered something else but I couldn't hear it."  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with, that _thing_, would it?" Draco asked the raven haired boy who shrugged.  
  
"We can see him after lunch," suggested Ron, everyone looked at him blankly, "or now would be good too," he tried to ignore his aching stomach.  
  
They walked on down the corridor towards the hospital; all the while Draco kept feeling a shadow follow him through the windows.  
  
"Draco I think that owl's trying to get to you," Blaise finally spoke. The blond stopped and looked at him confusedly before turning to looked at the window.  
  
There was a hawk-like owl outside, it flew back a few feet then circled back moving rapidly towards Draco who yelped and threw his arms over his head in fear that the owl would crash through the window.  
  
There was no crash. He looked up slightly in time to see the owl flying straight through the window like a ghost.  
  
It dropped a letter over his head and flew away, like a ghost again, not waiting for a reply.  
  
"That...............was too creepy beyond words," Ron said in statement form, Hermione slapped him lightly over the head. "What? It's true."  
  
"Who's it from?" Harry asked, ignoring his friends as he watched the blond frown at the letter.  
  
"It's from Lucius."  
  
Hermione looked at him a bit taken aback. "Whatever happened to 'father'?"  
  
"He's no father to me," he kept his frown as he opened the letter, his hands trembling slightly but not noticeably.  
  
He pulled out the letter and read it.  
  
**_Draco,  
  
I have figured everything out, your mother's a spy and you've gotten yourself in a relationship with the bloody git who lived. There is no honor for the both of you to be called Malfoy. Consider yourselves out of my home, and out of my family.  
  
-Lucius  
_**  
The words all vanished and were replaced by one word:  
  
_**CRUCIO!  
**_  
He dropped the letter as it burned in flames. He fell to the floor, refusing to scream as he twitched in pain, seeing nothing but searing white pain.  
  
His blood was burning, feeling like they were melting his blood vessels. All of his muscles felt like there were being torn twice in the same spot, moving rapidly.  
  
Draco tasted blood as it reached his mouth.  
  
There were screams and shouts. He didn't understand what they said. One voice overpowered them all as he shouted a spell or something. The pain in him ebbed away.  
  
Before darkness took over him, he knew Harry had just saved him.

* * *

There were voices everywhere. Neville shook his head slightly and felt a dull pain in his head.  
  
"Oh look he's waking up," said a voice.  
  
"Wonderful," that had to be Ron.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He groaned lightly, too much noise. "Shut the fuck up, all of you."  
  
To his surprise, they silenced, he opened his eyes slightly, getting used to the light and looked over at his visitors.  
  
"Uhhh............HI NEVILLE!" Hermione said out of no where, everyone stared at her, amused that she was blushing lightly in embarrassment. "How are you?"  
  
"Besides this bloody head ache I'm fine............why are you all hear?" he eyed them all.  
  
"Well we wanted to see if you were alright."  
  
"Uh-huh..............." he was still eyeing them.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just felt dizzy."  
  
"Dizzy enough to faint?"  
  
"Yeah, it must have been something I ate-what the hell happened to him!?" he shouted when he noticed Dracos' unconscious form in the bed next to him.  
  
"Weird way to say really," Ron said, frowning slightly, "his letter attacked him-I think, well it had something to do with crucio."  
  
"A letter and crucio...............was that letter from his father?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"The letter must have been cursed with that curse-wait, cursed with the-no.........well you get it right?"  
  
"We knew that already," Pansy finally spoke, "we're waiting for Draco to wake up so he can tell us what was in the letter."  
  
"You sure are nosey."  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"Owl," Blaise suddenly said, they ducked down their heads as a gray owl swooped in from one the open windows. It dropped a letter on Nevilles' lap and took off without stopping.  
  
"What's with letters today," muttered Ron, moody over his growling stomach.  
  
Neville opened his letter and read the letter quickly.  
  
"What's it say?" Pansy asked curiously.  
  
"She's coming over," frowned Neville as he kept reading.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mrs-uh............Narcissa Black."

* * *

The fire growled loudly as a body appeared, the woman walked out of the fireplace, taking out her wand and muttering a spell getting the soot off of her clothes.  
  
Dumbledore stood by and waited for her to finish straightening her clothes before facing him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Dumbledore," she said in her young elegant voice, her face that usually said there was something foul near was gone. "You've received my letter right?"  
  
"If I hadn't then I wouldn't be waiting here," he said smiling.  
  
"Right," she nodded, "Draco didn't receive Lucius' letter yet did he?"  
  
"I'm not sure; we'll have to go to the hospital wing to check."  
  
"The hospital wing? Why?"  
  
"Neville fainted in his potions class."  
  
"Oh dear," she sighed then got worried, "he didn't say it was because he was dizzy did he?"  
  
"All I know is that he's fainted, I found out from my detector," he pointed to one of the delicate instruments on his desk. It looked like a funnel over a disk, the funnel's opening was covered in glass, "just got it a few days ago, tells me how many students have been in the hospital wing and why."  
  
Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "another fascinating instrument you have."  
  
"Come on, we'd better be off to see Neville."  
  
Both walked out of Dumbledores' office, not noticing that Dracos' name appeared on the glass of the instrument.

* * *

"Why's she coming over?" Blaise asked, "too much confusing information!"  
  
"Calm down, here, you read the letter," Neville threw the letter to the Slytherin who caught it and read it out loud.  
  
"'Neville, if I wrote to Draco then there'd be a risk with Lucius, seeing as he's done some absurd spell on all of the parchments. Tell Draco that I'll be coming over to Hogwarts since he and I have been kicked out of the family'-BLOODY HELL!!! 'I've also written because I think the time is coming soon, can't explain now, see you when I get to Hogwarts.' Fucking bloody hell, kicked out of the family?"  
  
"That's what it says."  
  
"That must have been on the letter that Lucius sent to Draco," Harry looked at the unconscious Slytherin, caressing his hand with out knowing it. "Crucio was probably the spell he put on the parchments."  
  
"So now it's Narcissa _Black_," Ron said thoughtfully, already having ignored his crying stomach slightly, "then that means it's Draco Black, interesting..................so, WHY were they disowned?"  
  
"Lucius must have figured it all out," Neville sighed, sinking back in his bed.  
  
"Yes he has."  
  
Everyone jerked to the door in surprise. Narcissa smiled a bit nervously before walking towards them.  
  
"Uh hello, uhm............Mrs. _Black_?" Blaise raised an eyebrow looking confused.  
  
"Hello Blaise, what happened to Draco?" she said rushing over to her unconscious son.  
  
"His letter attacked him?"  
  
"Oh great," she sat on the edge of her sons' bed, "Lucius must have gotten his letter to him first."  
  
"At least he's alive," shrugged the round faced Gryffindor.  
  
"Dumbledore told me you fainted in class. It wasn't because of dizziness was it?"  
  
"Yeah it was, why?"  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise as she swore colorfully under her breath.  
  
"Mrs. Mal-Black?"  
  
"The time is almost here," she said quietly before noticing Harry holding Dracos' hand. "Oh, that's right, you're with Draco aren't you?"  
  
The raven haired boy blushed lightly and nodded. "How did you-"  
  
"Draco sent me a letter. I had no idea I had veelan blood in me," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"I thought it was Lucius, you know, with the silver hair and the- wait, first question, what do you mean by 'time is almost here'?" Pansy asked quickly.  
  
"For the final battle," she said a bit sadly, "either Voldemort-don't twitch it's just a name-or Harry will live."  
  
"And we have to fight with him," Ron guessed.  
  
"Well, in the puzzle, usually the weapon is the strongest but since it's in a body then its use is a bit limited, so the next strongest piece in the puzzle is love. You can help Harry get past Voldemort's army, but he and another last piece will be left to go against the dark lord."  
  
Harry shook his head and blinked. "And I thought the prophecy was confusing."  
  
"It's very confusing at the beginning but you'll understand it soon enough."  
  
"Next question, when IS this battle going to happen?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Soon, I'm not sure how soon."  
  
"Where will it be?"  
  
"I don't know that either so you'll have to be careful."  
  
"Now, how are you a veela and not Lucius, because he looks more like a veela than you do, uh no offense?"  
  
"Well the silver hair is one thing but I'm pretty much guessing he was born that way or he's been going through stress."  
  
"Or he's bleached it," Hermione muttered, laughing a little to herself.  
  
"Bleach?"  
  
"Muggle way to change hair color."  
  
"But with liquids and all of those complicated things right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Fascinating," everyone looked at her surprised again, this was such a new side of Narcissa, "anyway. Dumbledore, I have no place to stay, any suggestions?"  
  
The headmaster who had kept silent throughout the conversation finally spoke up, "you can stay here as long as you want, I doubt you'll be safe at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."  
  
"Thank you sir. Well then, I'd better be going, I need to have a word with Snape."  
  
"Oh wait! How did you know you were a veela?" Hermione asked, almost standing up.  
  
"I checked my blood at St. Mungo's."  
  
They watched her leave then turned back to each other.  
  
Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand slightly. The Gryffindor looked down at him eagerly.  
  
".........H-Harry?" he said a little groggily, stirring a little.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"My body hurts like blinking hell."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and sighed. The Slytherin opened his eyes slightly and got used to the light, smiling too.  
  
"If this is heaven then what's Pansy doing here?"  
  
"HM!" Pansy crossed her arms, stuck out her tongue and made a fart noise causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"So I'm guessing you feel like you've been through hell and back," said Ron jokingly.  
  
"Not even, what happened?"  
  
"Your letter attacked you?"  
  
"Oh that. Bloody hell I thought I'd die, I can barely move."  
  
"Teaches you one thing, never answer Lucius' letters," Neville said knowingly as he nodded.  
  
"Right, I'll keep that in mind. Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you ever find out why that thing with the heat happened yesterday?"  
  
"Oh! Well," she blushed brightly, everyone listened curiously.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"Something happened between Harry and Draco."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Must you know now?"  
  
"Yes I'm curious right now."  
  
"Just tell us now," Harry said, curious as well.  
  
"The book said something about reminiscing or something. I totally missed that part. It said that there are two heats, one means that their time is ready to uh...............you get it right? And the second is that they're just plain ass horny."  
  
Everyone gawked at the blushing Hermione.  
  
"Too......many......visions!" shouted Ron and Blaise.

* * *

This chapter came out SOOOO wrong (sigh) why am I always putting myself down?

Sorry if this took long, I got stuck EVERYWHERE. But at least now I have the ending in vision perfectly. REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Time is Close

Disclaimer: I don' own Hawwy Powwer (tries to look cute and adorable)  
  
Thanks much for the reviews!

**bloodbunny**: next heat COMING UP (hint hint) lol

**(anonymous dude with cute smiley face)**: lol, nope, I haven't gotten up to me finals yet and I'm too freakin' nervous about it (cries) anyway, yeah, this chap will have some NC - 17 stuff, but that'll come somewhere in the ending...........me thinks......

**DracoMine**: lol, here's the new chappy with the heat again lol

**nestea2525**: a work of genius? wow, (blushes in embarrassment) either that or I must be a genius by accident lol

**Nichole08**: (takes a deep breath) I GOT A 115 GRADE ON MY REPORT! WOOHOO!!! (jumps and dances around) THAT'S LIKE AN A OR SOMETHING!!!! YAY!!!!!!

**Beloved**: I'm glad you like Hermione and Narcissa (smiles and jumps around like a weirdo, giggling lol)

Warning: uh yeah.............here's where Draco/Harry get a bit uh.......intiment (fudge i spelled that wrong! lol) anyway, that means they're having sex and yeah.........YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

A/N: I tried my best on the thing......(sighs then pouts) I dunno, didn't sound like the best, anyway, ONTO CHAPITOR FIFTEEN!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen ((gasp) this far already?): Time is Close  
  
-  
  
As days passed by everyone found out about Narcissa's temporary stay at Hogwarts but didn't know why except the staff and a few certain students.  
  
It was getting closer to the end of the year and there still wasn't a suspicious sign about Voldemort or his death eaters. This only made Harry more nervous.  
  
"Relax mate, no news is good news, as they say," said Ron at breakfast on the first of May.  
  
"But how long will it stay silent?" he frowned and stared at his untouched oatmeal. "If Mrs-er-Ms. Black said it would happen soon, then why hasn't anything happened yet?"  
  
"Do you actually expect V-Voldemort-Ron quit the twitching-to come booming in at this moment?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Arithmancy essay.  
  
"It could happen," the raven haired boy muttered, "besides, what if he's send one of his death eaters here to turn an object into a portkey like last time?"  
  
"Who here would do that?"  
  
"Nersanda maybe?"  
  
"Oh get real."  
  
"He has a point 'Mione," Ron looked at the staff table towards the defense against the dark arts teacher, "I mean, she's always quiet and secretive."  
  
"So? Snape hates Harry but he saved him in first year."  
  
"He's different; the git had a connection to his parents."  
  
"She doesn't seem the type," the bushy haired girl glanced at the DADA teacher before returning to her essay, "at least she's not that suspicious."  
  
"She could be quieter than Barty Crouch Jr."  
  
"So you're saying she's using a polyjuice potion? I haven't seen her drink any homemade drinks."  
  
Harry sighed and looked away from his bickering friends to the Slytherin table where Draco was with his own friends who seemed to be bickering as well, he wasn't eating either.  
  
The Gryffindors' heart began to ache at the thought of Draco getting killed by Voldemort.  
  
They caught eye contact, the blond looked at him worriedly when he saw the sad eyes but Harry shook his head, smiled and turned back to his friends who were now nearly shouting at each other.

* * *

"Grab a partner to practice the Magnarous spell," said professor Nersanda quietly yet loudly.  
  
"_Deeeaath eater_," Ron muttered to Hermione who glared at him.  
  
"Harry, can you be my partner?" she said, keeping her glare on Ron.  
  
"Sure, whatever," he hadn't been paying much attention to anything.  
  
"Fine then, oy! Fletchley!" the red head turned away and walked to the surprised Hufflepuff.  
  
"You know if you two love each other deeply then why don't you just say so?" Harry said as he took out his wand.  
  
"I don't like him like that!" she looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.  
  
"Right," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
"No really," she laughed a little, "I'm just pissed at him because of breakfast."  
  
"Did I miss something?" he looked at his friend suspiciously.  
  
"Apparently," she laughed lightly and took out her wand, "besides, I'm with Ginny."  
  
".....................WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
"Magnarous!"  
  
A black spark shot out of her wand and hit Harry causing him to become shaky and fall.  
  
"Ow," he rubbed his head which had hit a chair, "since when!?"  
  
"A few days ago."  
  
"How?" he stood up and dusted himself.  
  
"You're as bad as Pansy."  
  
"Sorry but still, how?"  
  
"We simply realized we liked each other."  
  
"Ok.........why didn't you say anything?"  
  
His friend shrugged, "Dunno, it was just kept quiet."  
  
"But now?"  
  
"It slipped out."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Quit the sarcasm."

* * *

'Too sleepy,' was all Draco could think of as his eyes started to droop under the droning voice of professor Binns.  
  
The blond rested his head over his desk, sleep blanketing over him.  
  
---  
  
The silent sky hovered over the morbid looking graveyard. There were hooded people standing in a circle, a few trembling slightly.  
  
There were other creatures there, tall raspy breathing dementors, a few impatient giants, and a few other foul looking creatures that were hidden in the shadows.  
  
There was a man in the middle of the circle, his red eyes in slits, his nose the shape of a snake, and his hissing voice escaping an ugly lipless mouth.  
  
There was a large snake on the mans' shoulders, tongue slithering out at occasional times.  
  
"The time is almost here!" hissed the man, "the prophecy will soon be completed and only one of us will come out alive. When that time comes and I come out victorious a new order is to come!"  
  
Everyone shouted together, raising their fists in the air.  
  
"I WILL come out victorious! Now that I have the weapon! HARRY POTTER MUST FALL!"  
  
---  
  
Draco let out an odd shriek; everyone jumped out of their slumber and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" whispered Blaise, his hand over his heart.  
  
"He has it!" panted the blond.  
  
"Who does?" Pansy looked at her friend worriedly.  
  
"He has the weapon."  
  
"Of course he does."  
  
"No! Voldemort has the weapon!"  
  
There was a fearful silence, Binn's voice echoing through it as though he hadn't notice anything at all.

* * *

Harry let out a scream as his hand instantly went to his scar. It was searing in pain.  
  
"Harry?" his two friends rushed over to him when he fell to the floor, dizzy with pain.  
  
Professor Nersanda rushed over, her wand out. Ron jumped in surprise when she appeared behind him.  
  
"_Shurdefair_," she muttered, a small blue light hit Harrys' forehead and the boy sighed when the pain was ebbed away.  
  
"Death eater?" Hermione said, grinning slightly at Ron who looked at her a bit angrily.  
  
"Class is over," Nersanda pocketed her wand and lifted Harry up in a standing position, "you alright?" he nodded slightly, still a little dizzy, "well, go on then."  
  
The Gryffindor left with his two friends side by side, half helping him walk.  
  
They were about to go off to Gryffindor tower when they bumped into Draco who was panting slightly from running.  
  
"Voldemort has the weapon," he was still panting.  
  
"Neville!?" Ron looked at him disbelievingly, "how?"  
  
"I'm not sure because I just saw him pass by when I was looking for you."  
  
"Maybe it was a nightmare, you WERE sleeping weren't you?" Hermione looked more alert than before.  
  
"Yes, but it seemed too real than anything other nightmare."  
  
"It's true," Harry said, a little weakly, "he has some sort of weapon, but not the one in Neville."  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"We're CONNECTED, remember 'Mione? I had a bit of a vision as well."  
  
"Shit, shit, shit," muttered Ron.  
  
"What type of weapon?" Hermione paled.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Should we tell your mum?" Ron turned to Draco who shrugged.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They turned and walked quickly in an uneasy silence to the south part of the castle where there were a few guest rooms.  
  
Once they reached the room the door had already opened. Narcissa nearly slammed into them.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon, or bad afternoon?" she looked at Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Voldemort has a weapon," Draco said like he had before.  
  
"But Neville-"  
  
"Not THAT weapon, a different one."  
  
"Oh _shit_," she muttered, "Wait, how did you find out?"  
  
"I had it through a nightmare and Harry got it through a vision."  
  
"Actually, partially, it was also because my scar hurt."  
  
"What? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Then the day will come soon," Narcissa said gravely.  
  
"How soon?" Ron paled a little.  
  
"Sometime this month, maybe even this week."  
  
They all paled in horror and fright. "N-now what?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know," she looked stressed; "you can maybe start training yourselves, including Neville."  
  
"What if You-Know-Who's weapon is stronger?" Ron nearly murmured.  
  
"I'll go speak with Dumbledore now."  
  
"We'll go with you."

* * *

The headmaster's frown deepened at the sudden news. "A weapon?"  
  
"Yes, we're not sure what kind of weapon," Narcissa sighed, still looking stressed, Draco looked at his mother worriedly. He realized that ever since he had come to terms with his feelings for Harry, it seemed easier to show his emotions.  
  
"What do we do, sir?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"I believe the time really is coming closer," he frowned, "there's nothing else left but to prepare ourselves for the worst."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly.  
  
"Great," muttered the red head, sitting flat on one of the unoccupied chairs.  
  
"What I can also suggest is that you can all do something special, until that time comes."  
  
"Like what?" Hermione eyed the old man.  
  
"Do whatever you wish," he shrugged. This somehow didn't make Harry feel any better. It sounded as if they were all going to die. He looked at everyone else; they seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"When?" Ron suddenly asked.  
  
"Whenever," he shrugged again then stood up, "if you'll excuse me, I need to call a meeting with the order, Narcissa, if you're not too tired........."  
  
Everyone looked at Narcissa, it was true that she was very tired but she shook her head. "I'll go."  
  
Although it wasn't said, it was obvious the meeting was over so they all left the office, feeling depressed and worried for each other.  
  
"Someone needs to tell Neville," Hermione muttered, no one else spoke. "Fine I'll do it."  
  
"I'll go with you," Ron half muttered, following the brunette.  
  
Harry and Draco were left together; they didn't go on to their next class, why would they even go to classes if they might die the next day?  
  
Instead they walked outside to the lake, sitting under the beech tree.  
  
For a while they didn't speak, just held hands and stared sadly at the lake, the sun was getting closer to setting but it was still a bright day.  
  
"What do we do when we actually have to face him?" Draco asked quietly, getting their fingers entangled.  
  
"I don't know," the former cutter looked down at their hands and smiled slightly, "but if we die together, then we'd better not be separated in the after world."  
  
Draco laughed slightly and lay his head on the other boys shoulder. There was silence again.  
  
The sun started to set, taking its colors with it from the sky; it was the moons turn to glow on the earth.  
  
Harry suddenly gasped a bit slowly.  
  
"What is it?" the Slytherin looked up at him worriedly.  
  
"I-I don't know," he frowned slightly, "it was kind of like a heat but-"  
  
Draco gasped himself as he felt a light heat ghost in him. It wasn't as strong as the last time he had experienced it. He blushed lightly.  
  
The blond stared at the Gryffindor, he was blushing as well. "Come on," he said standing up, still blushing, "we'd better go inside."  
  
The wanting studdenly became to strong. Like before, Draco pulled him into a kiss, but it was more innocent than before, more gentle. Harry kissed him back, running his hand a bit gingerly through the other boys' hair, feeling the soft locks brush past his fingers.  
  
They broke apart for air but Draco went on to land light kisses on Harrys' neck. "Not here," the raven head managed to say, breathing a bit faster from another innocent heat. "I know a place."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It's called the Room of Requirement."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Draco looked down the hall where it ended with a window. He tried to ignore another passing heat.  
  
"If our time is now, then I guess it's time, and Dumbledore did say that we could do something special."  
  
"You said Room of Requirement, where's the room?"  
  
"You'll see."

* * *

"Great he's got a weapon of his own," muttered Neville when Hermione and Ron had told them the news. "This sucks ass!"  
  
"Dumbledore said we can do whatever we wish until that time comes," the brunette buried her face with her hands as she leaned over on her chair, resting her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Hey guys," Ginny walked over to them and noticed their depressed faces, "...............what's wrong?"  
  
Ron looked over to Hermione who nearly shot up on her voice.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"There's something we need to tell you," the bushy haired girl said slowly.  
  
"What is it?"

* * *

Harry opened the door and looked in the room, blushing a little, Draco looked inside as well and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Wow," he said stepping inside. Harry stepped in too and closed the door, still looking around and feeling another heat splash over him.  
  
There was a fire lit on the fire place sending warmth throughout the room along with a welcoming glow.  
  
A few lit candles were floating near the ceiling in a kind of circle. There was a large bed close by the fire place; the head of the bed was against the wall giving it a sort of ninety degree angle vision of the fire place.  
  
The bed itself seemed to have everything in black and red silk. The pillows and sheets were black with red at the ends; all in all the bed looked comfortable.  
  
Draco held Harrys' hand. "So we're ready?" he didn't really know why he even asked the question.  
  
"I'll only be when you are," he smiled softly as he felt the other boy squeeze his hand gently.  
  
"Then I guess we're ready," he took the other boys' glasses off, a heat running through him again as he stared at the exposed emerald green eyes, shining against the dancing firelight.

He kissed him gently at first, steering him slowly towards the bed as their kiss started to deepen. The heat between them growing stronger making them start to sweat as their need for air grew. They broke the kiss, panting for air before returning to their kiss.  
  
The Slytherin gently lay the Gryffindor on the bed, never breaking the kiss.  
  
Harry ran a hand under Draco's shirt, feeling the sweaty smooth skin, trailing his fingers against the back making the other boy groan lightly. Just that small groan made him feel aroused.  
  
The blond broke the kiss, not because he needed air, but because he wanted to suck and kiss the other boys' neck.  
  
His eyes fluttered closed in the sensation of the new heat running through him, he was pretty sure that it had nothing to do with his veelan or vamperic side.  
  
He got another hand under Dracos' shirt, almost pulling it off as he ran his hands up and down the other teens back, massaging it and getting another groan from him.  
  
The half veela started unbuttoning Harrys' shirt as his kisses started to go southwards. He half noticed the other boy unbuttoning his as well, only because the massage he was giving him had stopped, disappointing him slightly.  
  
Their shirts were pulled off and thrown away, landing softly on the floor.  
  
Their tongues were dancing together again as they returned to kissing. Draco rubbed his erection against the other boys', both groaning loudly as a heat of ecstasy filled them, nearly blinding them of any sane thought.  
  
Harry kissed Draco harder and more passionately, sending waves of heat through the blond, he rubbed their erections again, harder and they groaned louder, all thoughts of sanity erased.  
  
The Slytherin broke the kiss, both panted for air. The blond licked and sucked the other boys' neck again; the raven head craned his neck up letting Draco get better access.  
  
The blond trailed his tongue down to Harrys' hard nipples, sucking on one hard making the other boy arch his back a little and moan; his breathing coming more in pants. When he was satisfied he started to suck on the other nipple, sending the same sensation into Harry.  
  
The raven head ran his fingers through the blonds' hair, never tired of the soft locks brushing past his fingers. He felt the other boy still going southwards, he groaned again when a tongue played with his bellybutton before returning to the owners' mouth.  
  
Their erections were throbbing by now, making the room in their trousers painfully uncomfortable.  
  
Draco unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled off Harrys' pants, discarding them on the floor where it joined their shirts, they were quickly joined by the blonds own pants, and then both of their boxers.  
  
The freedom away from their clothes was an immense relief to their still throbbing erections. They stared at each other in their naked glory, seeing how the other really looked without the disguise of their clothes, both bodies in fit shape from all the Quidditch practices.  
  
Draco rubbed his erection against Harrys' again, both groaning and panting at the rush of sanity blinding pleasure.

Rubbing wasn't enough, the blond wanted to be inside the other boy, feel him from the inside. He looked at the raven head and saw the same desire in his emerald eyes.

The Slytherin sucked lightly on the other boys addicting neck, his hands trailing up Harrys' inner thighs, spreading them as he groaned again from the back massage that the golden boy was giving him again.  
  
The Gryffindor gasped, fluttering his eyes close as a finger entered him, a few seconds later followed by another, making him gasp again as they stretched him.  
  
Draco ran a tongue against one of Harrys' nipples before taking out his finger and positioning himself on the bed. He looked at the raven head who nodded slightly, his green eyes reflecting the want that they both desired.  
  
He cried out in pleasure and pain as the other boy entered him, eyes closed again as his grip on the blonds' shoulders tightened.  
  
The Slytherin got out of him then back in, slowly going deeper, both sweating more, filling the room with quick breathing, moaning and groaning as their beat became faster and harder.  
  
At one point Draco hit a soft spot making Harry moan loudly, arching his back. He kept hitting that spot until they finally came and the room was now only filled with deep breathing.  
  
Draco got out of Harry gave him a half sloppy kiss before collapsing next to him, both of their chests heaving.  
  
If they could speak at the moment, they would have said 'I love you.'

* * *

And there you have it! The fifteenth chapter and the smutness some of you people wanted, hope you liked it, it was kinda hard for me to do (blushes).  
  
By the way, I'm working on two other fics with the same pairing! Yay! But I'll put them up when I'm finished with this one. One thing is that, one is wacky beyond words and the other's my feeble attempt at comedy (sighs) oh well  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	16. It Has Begun

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't own Harry Potter! HAHAHAHAHAHA- wait............why am I laughing? (cries)  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Nichole08**: (blushes) thank you (smiles) I tried to make the love scene as best as I could, and thanks about the A thing (jumps around)

**bloodbunny**: I'll try and make other chapters like the last one but this one doesn't have it lol I'll might get it in the chapter after the next

**Dracomine/HOnEySky**: soz, I said I'd get this chapter out in yesterday but curse my sister for making my come with her to me aunts house! I was separated from my beloved computer (cries)

**shorty-girly**: thank you! and yes school sux (sighs)

**Robin the bird**: heehee yep, about time, thank you

**bob-the-bear**: (blinks) hyper person, I'm hyper too! (jumps around)

**smoothNcreamy**: yep, a bit more detail could have made the love scene better but oh well, I tried (shrugs) lol

**Darkened child**: thank you! So it's winter over there? Wow

**A/N**: Ok um, if this chappy's short then soz. It's also a bit boring, maybe, but anyway, this story's getting closer to the finish so................yeah.......I forgot the other thing I was gonna say (sighs)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: It Has Begun  
  
-  
  
"Blaise? Blaise! Open the bloody door!" shouted Pansy, knocking the door as hard as she could, "Blaise!? UGH!" she took out her wand, muttering swears under her breath. "Alohamora!"  
  
The door unlocked and the Slytherin pushed it open. Blaise didn't turn to her, his back was faced to her, slightly slumped with a letter in his hand. Pansy's face slightly softened to worry.  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
Her friend didn't answer; he kept standing still, except that his hand was shaking slightly.  
  
"Blaise please answer me," she walked closer, nervously putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
His face was pale, eyes wide and staring at the letter in his hand. Pansy looked at the letter and gasped.  
  
"I-I got my letter," he finally spoke shakily.  
  
Pansy took the letter out of his hand and walked him to his desk so he could sit. "Ok, calm down, it'll be ok."  
  
"CALM DOWN!? YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE BLOODY FUCK DOWN!? I'M GONNA BE A DEATHEATER IN A FEW HOURS PANSY!!!"  
  
The Slytherin girl swallowed nervously, she expected that she would get her letter before Blaise, but now that he got it instead, she was more afraid for him than if she had gotten the letter.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" they boy said, trembling, "they'll burn the mark in me, Pansy, he'll order me to kill Draco and Harry, I know it."  
  
"Don't go then."  
  
"I know I won't go! But they'll get me anyway! Use a portkey or a summoning spell or something!"  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore," the two walked out of the boys dormitories, when they reached the common room everyone there who were supporters of Voldemort started cheering at Blaise but a few looked at him sympathetically, a first year even looked afraid for him like Pansy.

* * *

Harry and Draco sat together under the beech tree, staring off at the sun shimmering lake, small smiles planted on their faces. The raven head was sitting under the blonds' protective hug.  
  
"What do we do when we face him?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Whatever we can."  
  
"We'll have to think of a method or something. How will we fight the death eaters? Who takes who?"  
  
"I'll take my father, Mr. Crabbe and Goyle too."  
  
There was a small silence, they kept staring at the soft waves of the lake, and the random times the squid's tentacles gleamed out with a fish.  
  
"Damn, I wish he never existed."  
  
"If he didn't then maybe none of this would have ever happened."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if he didn't exist, then all of his victims would be alive. For all we could know, you would have moved some place else and not gone to Hogwarts, or I would have gone to Durmstrang."  
  
"Oh. Right............so now what?"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno," Draco smiled, burying his face into Harrys' neck and giving it small kisses, "anything I suppose."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." The two looked up at Narcissa, "Blaise got his letter."  
  
Draco paled and Harry looked confused. "Letter?"  
  
"Yes, his letter to become a death eater, he's with Dumbledore now."  
  
"They send _letters_ to people who are-wait, _Blaise_?"  
  
Narcissa nodded, "Dumbledore wants to see you both, your other friends are with him now."  
  
They both stood up and followed Dracos' mother back inside the school.  
  
"I thought Pansy would get her letter first," Draco muttered, frowning a little.  
  
"I did too, I don't know _why_ they chose Blaise at all, they probably have an assignment ready for him," Narcissa suddenly froze and gasped for a second.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That's it, that's probably why they chose him, Blaise is barely ever suspicious, Voldemort probably wants him to kill Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry nearly gawked at the woman.  
  
"No one would suspect Blaise of killing you," after a few seconds Nacrissa smiled slightly, the two teens watched her a bit nervously, "but they don't know he's on our side."  
  
"But when they do?"  
  
"Then we're screwed. Malted milk balls."  
  
The stone gargoyle stepped aside and they stepped on the moving staircase.  
  
"Mum," Draco looked at his mother, "why have you been looking tired?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, don't worry, I'm fine," she gave him a smile and opened the door. Her son didn't believe her but didn't ask anymore.  
  
The three stepped into Dumbledore's office. Blaise and Pansy were sitting on the two chairs before the headmasters' desk and Hermione, Ron and Neville stood by, all with worried faces.  
  
"Alright now that everyone's here, I think we can now discuss Mr. Zabini's situation."  
  
Everyone looked at Blaise who was staring at the floor intently, as pale as Draco.  
  
"What do we do?" Pansy asked worriedly. They looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
"There's the choice of risking his life to be a spy but that's too much of a risky job. He COULD hide, but Voldemort would find him in a matter of days. Frankly I don't know what to do."  
  
An uneasy silence fell over them all; Blaise looked up at the headmaster in horror. "You can't mean that, sir. I mean there must be something else, why would they want ME anyway!?"  
  
"There are many reasons."  
  
"Reasons? Reasons!? I'll give you one reason!" he stood up in his anger.  
  
"Blaise, please sit down," Pansy pulled his arm to make him sit but he still stood.  
  
"They want me as bait! Fucking bait! They'll take me away and suspect that Draco will come after me because I'm his friend! And if HE comes then Harry comes which means that Voldemort will kill him right there!"  
  
Silence again only interrupted by Blaises' heavy breathing as he tried to calm down.  
  
"Is that what you really think, Blaise?"  
  
"Why else would they choose me instead of Pansy?"  
  
"If they chose Pansy then your reason would have been the same for her."  
  
"Then tell me, why did they choose me?"  
  
"Maybe it's just your time, which we will try to prevent. But you must stay calm and stay inside the school."  
  
"That's right," Hermione finally spoke, "no one can apparate in or out of here, you're safe here."  
  
"What about secret passageways? This school must have about two dozen."  
  
"That's true," Ron muttered, remembering about Harry's map. "But some of them have been blocked by Filch."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"No one should know about them."  
  
"Oh," he calmed down completely and sat back down. "Fine then. I'll stay inside."  
  
"There'll be a few rules for you," Dumbledore spoke again, "your curfew will be-"  
  
He was interrupted by a thud.  
  
"Holy SHIT!" Draco kneeled down to his unconscious mother.

* * *

"Well it's nothing serious," Madam Pomfrey said to Parvati as she observed the scrape on her shin. "How did this happen again?"  
  
"Millicent pushed me and I scraped my leg on the _stupid_-sorry-floor, she shouted a spell and this weird red light hit the scrape."  
  
"Nothing seems to be wrong, I'll patch it up-"  
  
"She hit me with a SPELL something MUST be wrong."  
  
The doors opened, nearly blasting them off its hinges.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll check the wound in a minute, let me just speak with whoever came in."  
  
She turned away and nearly gasped when she saw Narcissa's unconscious body being laid on an empty bed.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"She fainted," Dumbledore said shortly, "I think it's from all the stress she's been going through."  
  
"What stress?" Draco's head shot towards the headmaster.  
  
"She didn't want you to know just yet."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think she should tell you when she wakes up."  
  
"No, I want to know now, why's she looking tired all the time? What stress is she going through?"  
  
Everyone looked at the two curiously. Dumbledore sighed slightly, "she's been under the imperious curse a few times and she's been trying to fight it off."  
  
"Wasn't she a spy?"  
  
"Yes. But before that, Lucius put the curse on her and she's been fighting it off."  
  
"But that was before she was tired, right?"  
  
"It took a lot of energy from her and she's been working on something she refuses to tell me."  
  
Draco looked at his mother and gently touched her hand.  
  
Harry's ears perked up at something walking slowly. He turned to the noise and saw Blaise walking in a sort of trance towards Parvati who was looking at an ugly scrape on her leg with worry.  
  
"Pomfrey! It's glowing!" she kept looking at her scrape with fear and disgust, her shout made everyone turn to her. The scrape on her leg was glowing deep green.  
  
Blaise reached out to his fingers close to the wound.  
  
"Don't touch it Blaise!" Dumbledore suddenly shouted making everyone jump in surprise. Parvati seemed to understand at least something and jumped off her bed, intending to run but falling in her attempt.  
  
"What the FUCK!" she looked at her leg, it was trembling madly, Blaise kneeled down, his hand still reaching the wound. "BLAISE KEEP THE FUCK AWAY!" she shouted crawling away, Harry took out his wand and stood between her and Blaise.  
  
_"Harry."  
_  
"Huh?" he looked around, no one seemed to have spoken.  
  
_"It's me, mom."_  
  
He frowned, still looking around. "Where are you?"  
  
_"Touch the scrape on Parvati."_  
  
"No, you're not her."  
  
_"It really is me, I never died, Harry, I'm still alive, touch the wound and you will see me."  
_  
He would have refused but the voice seemed so real and he was feeling light headed.  
  
"Oh _great!_ Not you too!" Parvati tried to crawl away faster, her leg still trembling. Harry and Blaise kept walking closer, their eyes glowing oddly. "Someone get them away from me they're scaring me!"  
  
Draco grabbed Harry by the arm. It stopped him for awhile but he yelped when Harry suddenly jumped unnaturally towards Parvati, his hand outstretched and landing on her wound.  
  
She screamed in pain and tried to pull her leg away, but it was out of control. Everyone else reacted and tried to pull Harry away from the wound, he and Draco were glowing green.  
  
"Harry let go!" shouted Hermione grabbing his hand, now realizing something, "it's a teleportation spell, it's gonna send you straight to Vol-"  
  
They all vanished, including Parvati.  
  
Narcissa groaned lightly and stirred. "Where am I?" she opened her eyes a little and realized she was in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore was looking at the spot where Harry and the others had disappeared. "Dumbledore?"  
  
"It's time," he looked at her, "the last battle has begun."

* * *

"Demort!" Hermione stopped and looked around, paling in shock. Everyone else got off of each other and took in their surroundings with horror.  
  
They were standing in a cemetery, hooded figures stood by, wands out.  
  
"Harry Potter," a voice hissed, "we meet again."

* * *

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY, if that is a cliffy, I guess I felt evil at the moment so soz, anyway, I have this all planned out, the ending's coming soon so............yeah, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	17. Worst Death

Disclaimer: I don' own Harry Potter (cries) so sad! Could you imagine all the things I'd manipulate them to be!? Oh wait-lol-I'm doing that now LMAO  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**bloodbunny**: yes hopefully Harry and Draco won't die!

**athena321**: heehee, I think of the endings of every chapter as evil cliffys

**Nichole08**: I'll try me best to make the last chappy-chappyS shorter......lol

**Vana Greenleaf**: (gawks) wow it was that good? Maybe I'm better with angst than with the other stuff (ponders) HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE IT!

**Lillei**: nope, I don' think I've read Faith, I'll have to read it though, it sounds good!

**HOnEySky**: sorry the little no update got you depressed, I SWEAR IT WAS ME SISSYS FAULT! (points to glaring sister)

**baby girl**: soz I was evil

**BoB**: um........thank you!

**SilverLady04**: sozzy fer being evil with da cliffy!

anyway, yeah, SORRY EVERYONE!!!!! I'll try not to do evil cliffys again..................I think....hm................has anyone listened to the PoA soundtrack? IT ROCKS!!! I'M LISTENING TO IT NOW heehee

**Warning**: um............I'm not sure if this SHOULD be a warning but there's gonna be some uh........gross stuff? I dunno, I tried not to make it too graphical and yet not too less so I dunno, tell me watcha think

**A/N**: I think the chappy might have come out corny, but oh well..................hope it's not too corny............

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Worst Death

* * *

I feel the urge to break and tear

kill the beast In front of me

shrivel the lungs

rip the brain

freeze the blood

and shred the heart

I'm angry at thee

does thou see my eyes?

you killed my soul

with harsh memories

wrapped with tears

a thirst for revenge

I give to thee

The worst death you'll get

* * *

His scar seared in pain, making his whole body weak. Draco caught Harry as he started to fall.  
  
"Do you like it?" hissed Voldemort, he held out a staff with a glowing crystal at the top, the staff was made of wood, there were markings of a dead language on it, they were glowing bright red.  
  
Draco took out his wand, glaring at Voldemort.  
  
"Ah, Draco............Black?" the Dark Lord faced him, "It's true you DO have a relationship with Potter. No wonder Lucius disowned you, and your mother."  
  
"He didn't disown us, we disowned him," the blond said through gritted teeth. "There is no honor in being a Malfoy."  
  
"You will regret what you said, boy!" Lucius suddenly said, his wand pointed to the Slytherin.  
  
Hermione and the others took out their wands. Neville coughed and shook his head a bit dizzily.  
  
"That was weird," he muttered.  
  
"Kill the two girls and the boy, they were not needed," commanded Voldemort. Lucius held his wand to Parvati, Pansy and Neville.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"NO!" Harry shot his wand to him, not wanting what happened to Cedric happened to the others. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius' wand shot out of his hand, the Gryffindor caught it and stood up, still slightly weak. He stumbled backwards a little and felt someone help him to a stand still. They were shaky hands so he knew it was Ron.  
  
"Kill them all!"  
  
It happened in a quick blur, shouts of incantations, sparks of curses and spells flying everywhere,  
  
Harry felt cold inside, like all of his insides had frozen over; screams and protests filled his head. He looked around and saw three dementors gliding towards him.  
  
'Think of something happy,' he thought, racking through his memories. 'The night with Draco!' "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
The stag appeared and ran towards the dementors who shrieked and started to back away.  
  
Ron raised his wand shakily, trying to dodge curses that were coming his way. "Uhm............uhhh."  
  
"RON DON'T JUST STAND THERE DO SOMETHING!" shouted Hermione as she dropped to the ground from an oncoming purple spark, nearly hitting a gravestone.  
  
He was too afraid; Hermione swore under her breath and raised her wand to Mr. Goyle who was running towards the red head.  
  
"Magnarous!" the man trembled and fell on top of a ghoul. Hermione stood up and ran to Ron, "snap out of it!" she slapped him lightly and he blinked shaking his head.  
  
"I c-can't help it," he trembled.  
  
"Would you want your mother to find out that you died and not lifted a finger to protect yourself or your friends!?"  
  
"No. I don't want to die at all."  
  
"Then fight!"  
  
Pansy let out a scream and started to back away from Blaise who had his wand raised to her.  
  
"Crucio," he said almost robotically, Pansy screamed and twitched on the ground.  
  
"Blaise the fuck do you think your doing!" shouted Draco, running towards his friend.  
  
Harry recognized the look in Blaises' eyes and looked around frantically, he raised his wand towards Bellatrix but someone got to her first.  
  
A red light hit her and she fell back screaming. The raven head looked at the person who did it and saw Neville glaring murderously at her, breathing deeply.  
  
Blaise blinked and shook his head a little. Pansy was still screaming in pain.  
  
"Holy shit! Shurdefair!" the blonde Slytherin stopped screaming, lying limp and panting for air. "Oh jeeze, Pansy!"  
  
She coughed up blood. "Blaise. If that was really you saying crucio to me, I'd kill you in three seconds flat."  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry turned and fell to the ground suddenly weak everywhere. Voldemort had his staff pointing straight towards his scar.  
  
"Now I will finish what I began with that _scar_!"  
  
Draco fell back, dropping his wand on his fall. He groaned painfully and sat up weakly. "No Harry," he said faintly, before he could stand up, his attacker stood above him.  
  
"It ends here, boy!" spat Lucius, he had recovered his wand after Harry had fallen.  
  
Everything began to blur in Nevilles vision, something in his throat began to tickle making him cough numerous times before actually coughing up blood. He stared at his blood in shock. It was black.  
  
"How the-" he became even more dizzier and weaker, the Gryffindor stumbled and fell to the floor on his knees, still coughing.  
  
"Neville!" shouted Parvati, taking out her wand and running to the boy.  
  
He began to glow red. He felt light inside, sleepier as well. It was like a large amount of weight was lifted off of him.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort, an insane grin on his face as a blinding green light fill the crystal and shot towards Harry.  
  
The raven head was too weak to move, when he looked into the light he felt lighter, too weak now.  
  
Before Lucius could do anything, he froze, his eyes staring off in shock. Draco looked up at his former father fearfully and quickly moved out of the way when he towered down almost like a stiff stick.  
  
"Wow," the blond breathed when he say a large wound on Lucius' back, paling a little when he noticed that the wound was so deep that it broke right through the spine.  
  
He looked at the attacker and saw a very pale and horrified Ron, his arm raised and frozen with his wand shaking in his hand.  
  
Draco looked towards Harry and paled in terror when he saw the boy staring into the green light emitting from Voldemorts staff.  
  
"NO!" he shouted, he frantically looked around for his wand, he saw it yards away from him. He stood up and quickly fell under his trembling leg. "Shit," he muttered when he saw it bruised and bleeding freely, realizing that he had hit it hard against the angel statue on his first fall.  
  
Harry blinked, he expected darkness to take over him forever but he could still feel his heartbeat, strength was returning to him. Voldemort shrieked and fell back.  
  
There was something red glowing in front of Harry, he touched it lightly and it stopped glowing. He gawked openly when a sword slid slenderly on his hand.  
  
He was back to his full strength and stood up feeling lighter than before. He kept staring at the sword and suddenly realized that his name was engraved on the blade of the sword. There were smooth crystals on the handle.  
  
"Oh my god," breathed Hermione when she saw the sword. She looked over to Neville who was unconscious on the ground. "Come on Ron!"  
  
"Huh?" he turned to Hermione, "w-what?"  
  
"We have to get Neville someplace safe now help me!"  
  
"Oh, right, sure. Blaise! Bring Pansy and Parvati!"  
  
Harry looked at Voldemort who quickly stood up angrily. He raised his sword to the man, not exactly sure of what else to do.  
  
Draco supported himself on a few gravestones as he tried to make his way to his wand. He gingerly leaned down and reached out to pick up his wand when he started floating and flew backwards rapidly, someone's hand gripped the back of his collar.  
  
"Let go of me!" he shouted, kicking and flailing.  
  
"I wonder what would happen to the Boy Who Lived if I killed the one he loves deeply," the man grinned menacingly, "You know Potter, in my plan, I never expected you to fall in love with him," Voldemort nodded to Draco who had now stopped kicking.  
  
He realized it now. His eyes widened in shock and he looked over to Harry who realized the truth too.  
  
"It was you," he said slowly, paling, "you did this to me. You made me cut myself."  
  
"My plan could have worked if you hadn't caused that potion accident. That's what changed every bloody thing!"  
  
"He's part of the puzzle, even without the potion he'd still be part of it."  
  
"What puzzle are you talking about, boy!?"  
  
"Release him," his green eyes slowly turning white, "now."  
  
The sky was suddenly filled with screams from Hermione and the others. Harry quickly turned to them, his eyes fully white now. They were trying to fight off two giants who were swinging their clubs at them, growling menacingly.  
  
"Rivotar!" shouted Hermione frantically, her wand pointing up towards the giants' head. It let out a shriek and flew back hitting the ground, unconscious, the gravestones under him completely destroyed.  
  
The other giant took a good swing at Hermione and she flew across the graveyard, hitting a tree and falling unconscious.  
  
Small tints of black began to fill the white part of Harry's eyes, rage and fury filling him.  
  
Ron reacted to what the giant did and shouted something unrecognizable. The giant collapsed a large hole in his head.  
  
Other death eaters and creatures started closing in on them, fighting them and knocking Harry's friends out one by one.  
  
He lowered his head, too enraged to say anything. The white of his eyes fully black including the iris', he turned back to Voldemort, he didn't notice the smirk of triumph on the man.  
  
"They will all die, just like you, and him," he lifted Draco a bit higher and he started kicking again, but he stopped when Voldemort raised his staff at him.  
  
"You think that hurting my friends and Draco will make me weaker?" the raven head said quietly. "Do you think that I'll feel guilt for not helping them at all?" he dropped his wand. "The only one that dies here is you," he hissed, dropping his sword.  
  
It floated an inch over the ground and smashed into small blue particles which went inside Harrys' body. Along with the swords particles there were also two others, yellow and blue. Draco craned his neck to the direction from which they came and saw it was from Ron and Hermione. He started to glow green, his looked at himself in shock as the light went away and floated as particles to Harry.  
  
Electrical snaps visibly crawled around the Gryffindors' body; the sky above was suddenly filled with clouds, lightening snapping around along with booming rolls of thunder.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Voldemort looked at the sky and the boy angrily.  
  
"Shrivel the lungs, rip the brain," Harry said, looking up and walking towards the man who paled even more than he already was when he saw his eyes. "Freeze the blood and shred the heart."  
  
Voldemort kept his staff pointed to Draco; he looked afraid and seemed to be trying hard not to show it. "AVADA-"  
  
He felt his canine teeth suddenly grow sharper and longer. "Shrivel the lungs, rip the brain, freeze the blood and shred the heart," he said louder, exposing his fangs.  
  
The electricity in and out of him suddenly shot towards Voldemort who screamed in pain and let go of Draco, falling backwards.  
  
The blond quickly looked up and tried to get out of the way.  
  
Voldemort raised his glowing staff to Harry, getting up as fast as he could but not fast enough for the vampire.  
  
He jumped behind the dark lord, holding him back from the waist and the neck. "You've caused me pain and misery, turn to dust and go to hell," he hissed in his ear. The man struggled to break free but the raven head was unnaturally strong.  
  
"Trying to kill me, eh Potter?" he said, a bit shakily but still in his usual hissing sneer. _"Get him!"_ he yelled in parseltongue.  
  
Draco let out a jolt and a yelp when a snake suddenly slithered towards Harry. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted, trying to grab the snake.  
  
Nagini, let out a loud hissed, exposing her own fangs, ready to bite the vampire but he hissed back angrily, his pitch black eyes glowing a little. The snake froze and looked like it was choking.  
  
Draco looked away a bit too late when he saw the snake vomit her own insides.  
  
"Now," Harry continued, hissing so menacingly that it would put the man he was holding to shame, "it's your turn," Draco still kept his face turned away, afraid to see stomach and intestines spit out. "Monestes pristen APOCALER!"  
  
Voldemort let out an earsplitting shriek. He couldn't get air into his lungs, it felt as if they were shrinking, pushing out every breath of air in him. His brain was in torture, like it was being ripped part by every little piece, he actually felt something wet ooze out of his ears, nose and mouth. His blood stopped moving, cold and frozen at the spot. He started twitching madly as he felt excruciating pain in his heart, it was being torn apart. He fell into darkness forever.  
  
Harry let go of him, watching him turn into dust before actually touching the ground.  
  
His anger drifted, he was growing very tired. His eyes turned back to their normal color and he fell to the ground, now weak and sleepy. Draco, now seeing he was back to normal, rushed over to him.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"You did it, I admit it was fucking scary, but you did it," he looked at the remains of the dark lord. "Lets go."  
  
"But, the others........." he was too drowsy to say anymore.  
  
"Don't worry, look," he helped Harry look to his unconscious friends and saw Dumbledore and the order apparating to them. A few of them looked a bit disappointed to have missed the battle.  
  
He smiled before darkness took over him.

* * *

If this it a cliffy then sorry (sweat drops) end coming really soon, if you think Harrykins's dead then he's not! This is gonna have a happy ending, me hates sad endings, anyway, just to warn you of me craziness, I'm gonna put a small sneak peek to ma new story at the end of the chappy, is that aloud though? Please answer! O! and REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	18. Bite

Disclaimer: heehee I don't own Harry Potter (smiles like the maniac) aw crud I'm too weird (sighs)  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

**Lillei**: Yep, he really was almost evil (nods)

**athena321**: thank you (smiles) your fic is good! It really is!

**bloodbunny**: actually (blushes in embarrassment) I have been pondering the idea of writing a book for a while, but I'm not really sure how to get my stuff to the right publishers and stuff heehee

**Beloved**: thank you!!! Heehee

**Artistic-Extasy**: Um, thanks! Yes the first few chapters are depressing.

**Pirate Bitch nut**: thank you! I'm glad the battle scen was good!

**nestea2525**: yep it'll be sad to end (cries)

**shorty-girly**: yup he went freakily weird

**HOnEySky**: hope you didn't get in too deep trouble, or any trouble at all (sweatdrop)

**renza88**: thank you, lol you were getting kicked off the computer?

**Nichole08**: I'll cry like a baby too. I'm not sure if it was you or someone else but I made this chappy loooong...........23 or something pages on Microsoft Word (looks sheepish) enjoy!

**Anika**: That was a cliffy? Oopsy soz. So the summary didn't explain anything or it just sucked? Soz I'm horrible at summaries

**skyd**: thank you, man this story's making me feel conceited lol

**eno live elttil**: I did me best to hurry so here it is, and that his cool (points to name)!

(cries) It's come to an end! This is the last chapter! I'm so glad you've all liked this story as much I did. This chapter may go bye a bit quickly so sorry 'bout that............  
THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Bite

* * *

He woke up a bit slowly; his aching head making him want to go to sleep again. 'Where am I?' he thought wearily. He was too tired to open his eyes, but he could smell the cleanliness of the hospital wing and the sounds of people talking in hushed whispers.  
  
He opened his heavy eye lids slowly and was glad to see it was slowly becoming night. He stirred, stretching his stiff body slightly but closing his eyes tightly as he let out a low painful groan when he felt how exhausted he was.  
  
The voices silenced and people rushed over to him, Harry opened his eyes again, Remus' face came into vision, he blinked in confusion when he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
"Remus?" he barely whispered through his raspy throat.  
  
"Oh thank god you finally woke up," the werewolf sighed in relief.  
  
"What happened?" he tried to sit up but realized he couldn't with his tired body.  
  
"Rest now Mr. Potter, we'll explain everything when you have your strength back," Madam Pomfrey arrived at his sighed holding a bottle that he recognized as the sleeping potion.  
  
"Where's Draco?" he tried to look around while not overusing his weak neck.  
  
"We had to give him a sleeping potion, you'll know why later," a small smile played on Remus' lips.  
  
Pomfrey lowered the potion to Harrys' lips and helped him drink the potion. Once he had drunk all the contents he felt sleep falling on him like a heavy weight, he welcomed it gratefully and fell back to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Was he wrong to be doing this? Did it hurt his mate?  
  
Dracos' blood was flowing into his mouth and sliding down his throat, it tasted sweet yet a little salty but almost like cherries maybe? The taste was so unusual that Harry couldn't put his finger on the exact taste.  
  
'I can't do this,' he kept thinking, 'I'm killing him.'  
  
When he first bit into Dracos' neck he could hear him gasp but wasn't sure it was out of pleasure or pain. He kept drinking his blood, loving the taste as it quenched his thirst and returned his strength.  
  
He could feel the other boy wrap his arms around him, one hand on the back of his neck as he gently pushed him deeper on his neck so that Harry could drink more.  
  
'Why is he doing this? He'll die if I keep drinking his blood,' the vampire thought frantically, hating himself as he kept drinking more, the blood intoxicating him with a sensational feeling vibrating through his body.  
  
---  
  
Hermione stirred then woke up with a start. Her energy hit back in her and sat up making Ginny jumped a foot off her chair.  
  
"Hermione!" she exclaimed happily, hugging her tightly, "jeeze you scared the shit out of me."  
  
"What happened?" the bushy haired girl asked quickly, "where are the others?"  
  
"They're fine," Ginny smiled brightly, "you-know-I mean-Voldemort's gone, Harry killed him."  
  
"Wha-how?"  
  
"Malf-Draco told me, well.........before he was put to sleep-"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Relax," she laughed lightly, "I meant he had to take a sleeping potion."  
  
"............Why?"  
  
"Because he wouldn't go to sleep, he was too worried over Harry."  
  
"Oh," Hermione smiled and sighed, "where's Harry then?"  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"A few days, like four or five, you really scared me," tears started filling her eyes and her voice cracked a little.  
  
"Well, I'm awake now," Hermione said as she leaned over and kissed Ginny softly.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!"  
  
The two girls quickly separated, blushing lightly before turning to Ron who had just woken up, gawking at them.  
  
"Holy fucking hell!"  
  
"Um...............Good morning Ron!" Ginny tried to sound cheerful but instead sounded deadly nervous.  
  
"You two?" he pointed his finger at them both, still gawking, "_Jesus Christ_! I don't _believe_ it!"  
  
"Now Ron," Hermione started nervously, "calm down, just accept it-"  
  
"I am! I'm just............shocked.........since when?"  
  
The two girls sighed.  
  
Before Hermione could explain, shallow breathing cut through. They looked around and their eyes fell on Harry who had his hands gripping the bed sheets, sweating lightly and his fangs exposed.  
  
"Whoa," Ginny whispered, "h-he's a-a vampire?"  
  
"Uh heh," Ron laughed uncomfortably, "uh.........yeah.........we forgot to tell you that lil part."  
  
"Little eh?"  
  
"Well you didn't tell me you were with Hermione so we're even!"  
  
"Can we stop arguing, please? Harry's starting to scare me," Hermione pushed away her covers and got up from bed, her weight seemed so heavy now that she was finally standing.  
  
"You sit, I'll go wake him up," Ginny helped Hermione sit and rushed over to Harry, a bit shakily. "Harry?" she gently shoved his shoulder but he didn't wake up. "Harry, please wake up."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
The red head jumped as she turned to the groggy voice behind her. She stepped aside and let Draco wake Harry up which took no time at all.  
  
The Gryffindors watched like an audience as Draco smiled sleepily at Harry and hugged him tightly.  
  
The raven head tried as hard as he could to ignore the urge to bite Draco. His fangs disappeared but he was still a little pale.  
  
Hermione's brows knotted slightly as she watched Harry's tense face.  
  
"Oh, glad to see you're all awake," Madam Pomfrey walked in, beaming at them all. "I think another night here ought to get your strengths back."  
  
"Where's Neville?" Ron looked around, noticing the missing boy.  
  
"He left a few days ago."  
  
"Bloody bugger got better quickly," he muttered.  
  
"I'll tell him to come down here so he can explain everything."  
  
Draco let go of Harry and turned to the nurse. "What happened to my mother?"  
  
"Nothing, she's fine. I'll send her down with Neville if you want."  
  
"Yeah.........yeah thanks."  
  
The battle suddenly rushed back into Harry's head, he looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled, thankful that they weren't dead.  
  
"So," Hermione clapped her hands together, "what how'd you kill him, Harry?"  
  
"Who? Oh............I can't really remember," he said sheepishly, "I think I said an incantation or something, I was really angry with him so it's obvious I have no clue what happened."  
  
"Your eyes turned black, these colors started going inside you and you said the oddest things too," frowned Draco, "scared me to hell and back but at least he's dead."  
  
"Yes, thank god he is."  
  
They turned to the door. Dumbledore, Remus, Narcissa and Neville walked towards them.  
  
"Well looks like I didn't need to call you down," shrugged the nurse.  
  
"Uh........mom?" Draco looked at his mother curiously when he saw her holding Remus' hand.  
  
"Good morning, darling," she hugged him before sitting on a bed, Remus right next to her.  
  
"You and............him?" he still looked confused.  
  
"I have a lot to explain to you but first Dumbledore has to explain something more important," she smiled before looking over at the headmaster who nodded; a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well then," he said, "I must say I never expected to explain this AFTER the battle, but now I suppose you're all quite anxious to know why certain things happened."  
  
"What was the staff that Voldemort was holding?" Hermione asked at once.  
  
"It was an old weapon called Majenka, it works like a wand but ten times stronger, the markings on it were used to weaken the holders enemy."  
  
"Maybe that's why he used it instead of his wand," Harry realized slowly, "his wand and mine are brothers."  
  
"Exactly, Harry."  
  
"Oy Neville! How come you got better faster than any of us? You were the first one knocked out!" Ron said turning to his friend.  
  
"I'm a Paleor," the boy blushed lightly.  
  
Ron goggled, "a what?"  
  
"It's like a vampire and veela put together except it requires no mate or anything, it's just very strong," Hermione raised an eyebrow at Neville who nodded.  
  
"I'm getting confused about the prophecy again," Harry said miserably, "why, again, wasn't it NEVILLE who had to fight Voldemort?"  
  
"Because I'm not his equal," shrugged Neville.  
  
"You kn-"  
  
"My parents told me."  
  
"Your-what-how-ack!"  
  
"Heh, they came over when I was getting better. They've got their memories back and they're sane."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"At my grandmas' house."  
  
"Oh.........wait, is that why you had the weapon? Because you were a Palar- whatsit?"  
  
"Yeah, Paleors have more strength so that meant that the weapon could be put in me magically without killing me."  
  
"Oh...............right............got it."  
  
"What about those colors?" Draco asked, turning back to Dumbledore, "these light particles went into Harry."  
  
"And if they hadn't then Voldemort would still be alive."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know I should have explained this a long time ago. But the weapon was not only the sword that carried Harry's name, it was the puzzle."  
  
"Yeah, Neville said it was supposed to be weapon, friendship, and love."  
  
"Yes, but the thing I should have explained a long time ago, which I regret now, is that you're all the heirs of the Hogwarts Four."  
  
Ron was the first to burst out laughing and wincing at the same time as he gingerly touched his chest where his ribs hurt. "You're kidding right?" he tried hard to calm down.  
  
"No I'm not," he smiled slightly, "you're the heir of Hufflepuff, Miss. Granger's the heir of Ravenclaw, Harry's from Gryffindor and Draco's from Slytherin."  
  
"No wait," Harry shook his head in confusion, "Voldemort's the heir of Slytherin....right?"  
  
"On the night back from the cemetery, Draco explained to me about the how you changed and I realized that Voldemort had tricked everyone into thinking he was the heir of Slytherin."  
  
"But the chamber of secrets-"  
  
"Could be opened by anyone if they know parseltongue."  
  
"The Bas-"  
  
"Died years ago by the hands of Troven Black."  
  
"Wait a minute," Draco spoke, now getting confused himself, "my great grandfather killed the monster thing in the chamber of secrets?"  
  
"Yes, in his time HE was the heir and had no means of letting the beast live on for a future heir to use it to kill."  
  
"Then how the hell did Voldemort get a basilisk?" Harry questioned.  
  
"When he went by the name, Tom Riddle, he already knew a lot of things about spells and potions, plus a large amount of information on beasts. He must have gotten a chicken egg and a toad to get it to hatch, and then used a growing potion to get it to grow at the right height, parseltongue may not be common but the descendents of Slytherin aren't the only ones who have the gift."  
  
"Oh............"  
  
"I-I'm the heir of Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked quietly, blushing a little.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore turned to her, "now about the puzzle. It was suppose to reflect on how the Hogwarts four were like in their time. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were friends with Gryffindor while Slytherin had a more of a.........personal relationship with Gryffindor, contraire to what everyone believes."  
  
"So.........Harry and I were meant to be in love anyway."  
  
"No, you could have stayed enemies; it was both your own choosing to be together."

"Then what about that fight that Slytherin had with Gryffindor?"

"I'm guessing they broke up because they had different views on muggleborns and purebloods."  
  
"And why did those colors go in Harry though?"  
  
"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin helped each other. So when Harry had to fight Voldemort, he needed his weapon to help him, which would be the three of you."  
  
"I think I get it," Ron frowned in thought. Hermione sighed and giggled with Ginny.  
  
"The reason they were particles of light was because since you were unable to help Harry physically, then you were able to help him by sending your powers to him, and with Harrys' fury, he wasn't really able to control it which is why so much energy was taken from him."  
  
"So we don't have them anymore!?"  
  
"After Harry fell unconscious, the powers had left him and returned to you all."  
  
"Ok.........right."  
  
"Ron what spell did you use when you hit Lucius and that giant?"  
  
"Huh?" the red head turned to the blond, "oh, I dunno, weird thing really, I kept muttering all these weird spells, it's like I couldn't control myself really."  
  
"That would be the Hufflepuff in you, you're loyal," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "you were helping as much as you could."  
  
"I was a total coward during the battle!"  
  
".........You were helping as much as you could."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing but it descended just as quickly from Ron's glare.  
  
"Why did Harry's eyes turn black?"  
  
"My eyes turned black?" the Gryffindor looked up at Draco.  
  
"It's one of the vamperic traits, when something or someone hurts whatever's close to it then it goes into uncontrollable fury changing them into Matacas, beasts that sort of look like the creatures that veela turn into except they're more powerful and darker, but since Harry's only PART vampire, then only his eyes turned black."  
  
"Oh, so what's with you two?" the Slytherin turned to his mother and Remus.  
  
"Draco, I'm not really sure if now's the right time-"  
  
"Mum, you fainted in Dumbledores' office," he said dully, "tell me what's wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong, well............not right now that is."  
  
"Why have you been looking tired? And if you're with Profess- Lupin, then I'm fine with it."  
  
"See that's the thing, werewolves have mates too you see and, well-"  
  
"You're his mate, go on."  
  
"Yes well-you're fine with it?"  
  
"I'll have to get used to it, but why are you-wait........." he eyed them both and tried to remember something he read about werewolves. 'Werewolves have mates, and............what was it?' he kept eyeing the two adults and noticed something similar between the two. "Holy shi-butt!"  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"You're a-a!"  
  
"Please calm down."  
  
"You're a werewolf!!!"  
  
"Draco calm down! Please," she started to look strained again so the blond fell silent, everyone else, except Dumbledore and Remus, was gaping at the news in so much shock that they were in danger of fainting, "I've spoken with Snape the first day I got here, he told me that he has a potion that can prevent me and Remus to turn into werewolves on the full moon."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He discovered it a while ago. He's marketing it now since I made him do it," she smiled sheepishly, "the potion DOES weaken me for a few days but at least I'll stay human."  
  
"So............this potion will last forever?"  
  
"No, just for one day, it's very simple to make."  
  
"But you fainted, isn't it kind of fatal?"  
  
"No, I was going through a lot of stress that day."  
  
"What kind of stress?"  
  
"Just the normal things, where to live, what job to apply for," she shrugged.  
  
He remembered that werewolves had a hard time looking for work and thought it was a reasonable reason to be stressed about.  
  
"Where ARE we gonna live?"  
  
"We're still not sure."  
  
".........'xcuse me?"  
  
"Remus and I," she looked a bit uncomfortable, "he'll be your stepfather."  
  
More gaping from everyone else and Draco felt like he was going to faint.  
  
"Remus," Harry finally spoke, "why didn't you tell me that Narcissa was your mate?"  
  
"I didn't know," he looked a bit embarrassed, "she was under the imperious curse. I DID get her scent but I wasn't sure that it was her exactly that was my mate."  
  
"Oooookaay............is anyone here besides me confused with all this new information?"  
  
Ron and Draco raised their hands.

* * *

Days were passing; the news of Voldemorts death had caused such a high uh happiness that final exams didn't seem so horrible anymore. Harry never seemed to have the need for his glasses anymore which only caused himself to get more admirers now that his green eyes were exposed to the world.  
  
His fear of biting Draco was beginning to grow every second until he finally decided to just avoid him. The wanting to bite him still kept growing so he asked Hermione to help him.  
  
"I'm SO sorry I didn't look this up earlier! I knew I should have I just KNEW I should have," Hermione rambled as she thumbed through the books in the library.  
  
"'Mione it's ok, at least your helping now."  
  
"Yes but what if this is bad? I could have found the answer before now but I was so caught up with my studies!"  
  
Madam Pince glared at them so Hermione lowered her voice.  
  
"There isn't that many books," frowned the brunette when she realized there were only two books, "lets just see what these have."  
  
They walked to a table and skimmed through the books quietly before both stopping at the mates of the vampires.  
  
"Nothing," frowned Harry, "just stuff about their actions towards them."  
  
"Nothing here either," Hermione frowned, "probably missed something," she looked through the pages again, frowning even more. "How can they not put something in that's so important?"  
  
Harry sighed and decided to look through other similar books. He took a few veela books and was about to go back to his seat when the one person he was avoiding suddenly bumped into him.  
  
The raven head kept silent, he looked at the ground, not wanting to see his face and make the want grow more.  
  
"Harry?" Draco looked at him, worry clearly shown on his face, "I've been looking for you, why've you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Um........." he fiddled with the edge of the book, still not looking at him, "it's just that, something happened and I'm trying to figure out why."  
  
"Oh," he still looked worried, Harry could feel it. "Well then why won't you tell me what the problem is?"  
  
He could feel two of his teeth grow and become sharp. "H-Hermione's helping me," he tried to hide his fangs but Draco saw them anyway.  
  
"Harry," he put a hand on his shoulder, "please, let me help you."  
  
He could almost smell his blood, luring him, hypnotizing him. He almost lost his footing and shook his head out of his reverie. "Sorry, I jus-I don't want you hurt you," he walked away, hoping that Draco would understand for now.  
  
Draco watched him go sit in front of Hermione who was reading the two books that he read before. 'What the hell?'  
  
"Hello!" Pansy said cheerfully, slapping his back. "How's it.........going? What's up?"  
  
"Harry's acting really strange lately," he frowned before turning to her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He's been avoiding me this whole time; he says he doesn't want to hurt me but bloody hell he's making me nervous!"  
  
"Silence!" hissed Madam Pince.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"He doesn't want to hurt you...............oh," Pansy said softly before giggling, "poor boy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know much about vampires, but I DO know that they have to turn their mates into one."  
  
"............Come again?"  
  
"It's the same business with werewolves. When the time is right, the vampire has this urge to bite their mate, which means that the mate fully trusts the vampire and will now let him or herself get turned into one."  
  
"You said you didn't know much about vampires."  
  
"I don't, I just know that little part," she smiled cheerfully, "so if Harry's avoiding you because he doesn't want to hurt you, then he's afraid of biting you, the poor boy, his mind is still a bit muggle," she giggled again.  
  
"I've trusted Harry for a while now."  
  
"............How long was he avoiding you?"  
  
"Nearly a week."  
  
"Oh boy........." she blushed brightly, "heheh, interesting.........now you won't feel pain at all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you wait for a long time to be bitten then the pain will be less or none."  
  
"You've turned into Hermione."  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?"  
  
"Whatever," he sat down on an empty chair and sighed, "now what?"  
  
"Tell him when you're both alone, it'll save him less embarrassment," she giggled again.  
  
"Why are you so............cheerful today?"  
  
"It's not everyday you find out you won't be working for someone who probably hasn't bathed in years. Happy days are here to stay baby!"  
  
"That sounded so out of character coming from you."  
  
"Look who's talking, Slytherin Slut," she received the finger, "oh very mature."  
  
"Thank you and you already know I'm not THAT anymore."  
  
"I know" she giggled, "but it's funny to bring it up once and a while- there he goes! Go on, I'll try and stall Hermione."  
  
Draco looked over at the two Gryffindors and saw Harry walking out of the library, carrying a few books. Hermione was getting her things ready to leave but Pansy had already gotten to her. He quickly set off after the raven head.  
  
"Hey! Hermy!"  
  
"'_Hermy_'?" she turned to the speaker, "oh, hello Pansy."  
  
"Hiya there!"  
  
"Um............right.........well I'd better go, see you later."  
  
"No wait, before you go I need to tell you a few things."  
  
"Alright, but I don't really have much time since Harry's acting like a time bomb."  
  
"That's what I need to talk about. I already know what's happening."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep, so just, sit down, and enjoy this incredibly short explanation."

* * *

"Harry!"  
  
'Oh shit!' he went into a power walk, almost dropping his books as he rushed through a random hall.  
  
"Harry stop!" his voice seemed closer and the Gryffindor broke into a run, "HARRY I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! JUST STOP AND I'LL TELL YOU!"  
  
"What?" he slowed down and turned to him. 'Oh crud, WHY did I look at him?' he thought miserably.  
  
It was as if Draco had become ten times hotter in the past weak. That seemed to have had to happen since his life completely changed for the better. But Harry seemed more attracted to his still pale porcelain skin. It looked so smooth and warm, just screaming to get bitten.  
  
He shook his head and blinked furiously before looking down at the floor like before.  
  
"Pansy told me that you have to turn me into a vampire," he smiled when he noticed how shy Harry seemed to look.  
  
"Wha-you-I have to-"  
  
A few students started walking by, some looking at them curiously. "Come on, we'll have to talk somewhere private," Draco took Harry's hand and rushed away from the eyeing students, the raven head half realized that he dropped his books. "How about the room of requirement?"  
  
"Huh?" he hated his voice for sounding squeaky, he was surprise to hear a small but noticeable giggle escape Draco.  
  
"That place should be empty, and we might find a few books about this whole thing so we know exactly what to do."  
  
"W-what?" he swore unconsciously at how much of a wuss he sounded.  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
Harry looked around, surprised at how quickly they arrived. Draco let go of his hand and paced back and force down the hall in deep thought. A door appeared after his third pace and before Harry could even think of running away, the blond walked him inside the room.  
  
This time there was a shelf full off books against a wall. There were two sofas in the middle of the room and the fire place was still there, warming up the room with his flames. Besides that, everything looked very much plain.  
  
The Gryffindor jumped when the door closed.  
  
"Calm down," Draco laughed lightly before walking to the shelf. "See? Books about vampires and mates," he grabbed a few and sat down on a sofa, surprising himself at how calm he was about the whole ordeal.  
  
Time kept passing by and Harry finally, but hesitantly, walked over and sat on the other sofa, trying to stay as far away as possible.  
  
"Mhm, look," the blond said after a few minutes, he showed the raven head the book smiling brightly. "I'm not gonna bite.........well, YOU are, but here, read it."  
  
'How can he trust me? Especially when we're alone in a room,' thought Harry as he took the book, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to hold back from pouncing on the other boy.  
  
He looked down at the book and read the section.

* * *

"'When a certain amount of time has passed and the vampire and its mate have gotten to know and understand each other then the mate will have a trust in the vampire. When this happens, it's a sign that it's time to change the mate into a vampire,'" Hermione read. She looked up at Pansy, "so, how long has Draco trusted Harry?"  
  
"Keep reading, you'll find out."  
  
"Where'd you get this book?"  
  
"My aunt gave it to me, don't ask me why 'cause I seriously don't know."  
  
The Gryffindor shrugged and continued to read. "'If the vampire does not turn its mate for more that four days, the trust keeps growing and the vampire will feel the want to drink its mates blood. Usually the mate won't feel any pain when it's finally bitten so it's better to wait until a week passes before getting bitten.' Oh so Harry has to turn Draco into a vampire now?"  
  
"Of course."

* * *

Harry blushed lightly when he finished reading and looked up at his mate. "Now I feel like an idiot."  
  
"You were just afraid," Draco shrugged, "I would be too, I mean, I don't know much about vampires either."  
  
"So.........I'm supposed to bite you, and you're supposed to bite me."  
  
"That's how it is," Draco sighed, "life is SO weird sometimes."  
  
"You wouldn't mind being turned into one?"  
  
"Well I trust you, that's the whole point to why you have to bite me."  
  
"Oh," he said unevenly, his eyes kept watching Draco, the flickering fire in the fireplace was coloring his face like some sort of beautiful angel. His mouth became dry and thirsty, his two teeth were becoming fangs again, the want to drink the Slytherins' blood was becoming too big to ignore. His grip on the arms of the sofa was the only thing that was keeping him from jumping to Draco.  
  
'Why did I have to be a vampire?'  
  
"Harry? You alright?" Draco looked at the Gryffindor worriedly, not because his eyes were white and his fangs were showing, but because he seemed to be holding back with all his power. 'Don't be afraid, I trust you.'  
  
He blinked. 'Did I just hear that?' his grip on the sofa arms loosened slightly. "What?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
'Oh fuck this, it's supposed to happen anyway!' his vamperic reflexes made him jump off the sofa and land on the other boy who looked at him surprised in a calm way. He didn't wait for a response though. He leaned closer to the pale skin on Dracos' neck and bit his fangs into it.  
  
A warm feeling sprung through the blonds body making him gasp in pleasure and flutter his eyes close. There was no pain, just a blissful feeling that kept growing; he could feel his blood being sucked out soothingly, sending waves of blinding heat through him.  
  
His blood tasted just like in his dream, only better and more real. It was so intoxicating that it made him crave for more, even though he felt like he was killing the Slytherin.  
  
Before he was about to stop he felt arms wrap around him like in his dream, making slow circles on his back, urging him to keep drinking. 'I'm taking too much blood, I'll kill him,' he thought fearfully yet still drinking the sweet blood. He could hear heavy breathing coming from Draco and he knew he had to stop and let him get his own share of blood.  
  
The Slytherin was disappointed when Harry stopped, making all the feelings stirring inside him stop, but he knew that he would have died if the Gryffindor continued to drink his blood, he felt weak already and he fell back on the sofa, still breathing deeply and still bleeding on his neck.  
  
Harry bit his wrist until it bled and hurriedly got it to Dracos' lips. In a few seconds he felt his own blood being sucked out of him and into the other boys' mouth. He shivered slightly went he felt an odd sensation stir inside him. He could feel the Dracos' growing fangs sink into his skin and drink more of his blood sending more heat in him. But he stopped.  
  
Harry looked at the blond curiously and fell, lying his back on the sofa when the Slytherin pushed him back and bit into his neck. He gasped as he felt more pleasurable heat vibrate into him. His hands took control on their own, trailing down Dracos' back and pulling up his shirt as well as sliding gently past his skin.  
  
The blond let out a light moan and kept drinking more blood. Once his thirst was quenched he licked on the two small spots where his new fangs had sunk in before kissing Harry deeply.

* * *

"Hey," Ginny said almost quietly as she sat on Hermione's lap. They were in the Gryffindor common room, barely anyone was there except the two girls. "You look tired."  
  
"Harry's supposed to turn Draco into a vampire."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's what vampires do when their mate trusts them."  
  
"Oh I see," after a minute Ginny shrugged and kissed Hermione gently, "I think Neville's going back to normal."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well he can still remember things it's just that, he's starting to go back to being a bit of a sissy," she giggled softly.  
  
"Poor boy," she shook her head and wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist, "so what do you wanna do today?"  
  
The red head shrugged, "I don't care."  
  
The portrait hole opened. "Oops, sorry, did _not_ mean to interrupt!" Ron's ears went red and he turned around.  
  
"Yeah sorry!"  
  
Both girls blinked and turned to the portrait whole, almost missing Justin leave with Ron.  
  
"Um..................right," Ginny looked confused.

* * *

Harry took control and switched places with Draco, sliding off his shirt along with his own. He leaned down and they kissed again, harder than before.  
  
Their bodies pressed against each other, sweating in the body heat and the warmth of the room, their erections growing and becoming uncomfortable in their pants.  
  
The feeling was different from before when they had made love. This feeling was more desperate and needing, they both needed to be satisfied and any interruption would ruin everything.  
  
The raven head licked and sucked on the boys' neck, careful not to bite into it with his fangs. He groaned when Draco slid his hand in his pants and gripped his manhood. He pulled down his pants and threw them on the ground as well as the blonds'.  
  
He trailed down and sucked on the other boys' nipples causing him to let out a groan too. No words were spoken; talking felt like it would ruin the feeling in the air. They had quickly discarded their boxers like they did with their other clothes. Pure lust was in their eyes as they kept rubbing their erections against each other, getting them both to groan.  
  
Harry licked kissed his way down to the other boys' erection. Draco breathed a bit more deeply as the Gryffindor licked his way up from the base to the tip and then taking him whole which caused the Slytherin to groan louder and arch his back. The raven head started bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard while his tongue caressed the blonds' manhood.  
  
He fluttered his eyes closed and kept breathing deeply as he let the waves of heat pass through him, his hands lost themselves in the other boys' messy raven hair and he nearly pouted when Harry stopped. He looked at him questioningly but the Gryffindor didn't answer. He trailed his hands up Dracos' legs, separating them gently.  
  
The Slytherin gasped as a finger entered him, going in then out, he gasped again as another finger entered him, he panted faster as he was stretched.  
  
Harry took his fingers out and positioned himself on the couch, half aware at how fast things were going. He looked at Draco and could see the answer in his new white eyes.  
  
The new vampire cried out and arched his back, panting faster as Harry entered him. The pain went away quickly as the other boy kept going in all the way and then going out up to the tip. He kept repeating the process, slowly going faster and harder as the Slytherin fell into beat, moaning and crying out in ecstasy.  
  
Both cried out the others name before they came. The room fell silent, only interrupted by quick heavy breathing as the two lay tired on the couch, both satisfied.  
  
Even though he still needed air, Harry kissed Draco passionately and rested his head on the Slytherins' chest. He smiled into the fire, as he trailed a finger against the blonds' stomach. Today was a good day, tomorrow will be another.

* * *

Well there you have it, the last chapter (cries) it might have sounded a bit corny, awful maybe, weird obviously, but I tried the best I could.........I think.........well then, be scared 'cause here's me wittle summary/trailer to ma next story (wink wink):  
  
**Honeydukes**  
  
Their fights have gone too far, McGonagall's had enough, and Dumbledore's starting to become a hippy, what punishment will he give Draco and Harry?  
"Honeydukes?" Draco questioned, "fecking no."  
Now that they have to work together in Hogsmeade's candy shop Dracos' 'inner mind' has turned him insane. Harry's oblivious to the Slytherins' actions. That is until he starts advancing on him. So what's Harry to do when he has one sex crazed person on his right and one candy feverish Hermione on his left? LOTS OF WEIRDNESS ABOUNDS!  
  
And that folks, is my pathetic attempt at comedy (sighs) hope the story goes well and not too dramatic or anything anyway.........REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
